The Slice of Sweet Family
by Shappire Crystal
Summary: [Chap 9 Up] Sebuah kisah yang terjadi dalam keluarga kecil Mingyu dan Wonwoo beserta kedua anaknya yang kembar yaitu Minhyuk dan Eunwoo. Lanjutan dari Meanie Married Life dan Meanie and Their Children. Meanie Couple. GS for Wonwoo. Cr pic : Mawad
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"Papa! Papa!" Teriak seorang gadis kecil memukul kaca dari dalam rumah. Ia berteriak memanggil sang ayah yang berada diluar rumah.

"Eunwoo! Jangan pukul kaca nanti pecah, tangan kamu bisa terluka." Wonwoo berteriak dari arah dapur.

" _Oppa!_ Papa pulang!" Gadis kecil berumur 3.5 tahun itu berjinjit untuk meraih _handle_ pintu bersamaan dengan Mingyu yang membuka pintu dari luar.

"Hallo anak papa, sedang apa sayang?" Mingyu menunduk dan langsung meraih tubuh mungil putrinya yang sudah minta gendong.

Eunwoo langsung mencium kedua pipi Mingyu kanan dan kiri, tak lupa ia membalas kecupan di pipi putrinya yang berkulit putih bersih. Eunwoo sang putri memang sangat senang saat mendengar suara mobil Mingyu di sore hari. Ia akan berlari untuk menyambut ayahnya yang pulang kerja.

"Sudah mandi sayang?"

"Sudah papa." Eunwoo terus bergelayut manja.

"Papa lihat!" Minhyuk memperlihatkan hasil gambarnya. Mingyu mencari posisi duduk di sofa dengan Eunwoo yang masih dalam gendongannya, ia menerima selembar kertas yang penuh coretan crayon dari putranya.

"Ini Hyukie yang mewarnai? Kalau mewarnai usahakan jangan keluar garis agar rapi."

"Ooh begitu." Jawabnya polos lalu kembali sibuk dengan crayonnya.

Wonwoo datang membawa secangkir teh hangat untuk Mingyu dan langsung duduk disebelah Mingyu. Tak lupa Mingyu memberikan kecupan di pipi sang istri.

Rasa lelah Mingyu seharian terbayar saat pulang ke rumah berkumpul dengan istri dan kedua anaknya.

"Mandi dulu, biar segar."

"Sebentar lagi, masih kangen sama anak-anak." Ucap Mingyu sambil memainkan pipi Eunwoo yang sedang tiduran di pangkuan Mingyu dengan memegang boneka.

"Pa, Hyukie mau sekolah."

Mingyu langsung terdiam mendengar penuturan putranya dan langsung menengok ke arah Wonwoo.

"Hyukie iri melihat Hwi dan Kookie pakai seragam dan menggendong tas setiap pagi." Jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum ke arah Mingyu.

"Oooh begitu." Mingyu terkekeh geli mendengar permintaan putranya.

"Papa, sekolah itu apa?" Tanya Eunwoo polos.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

 **The Slice of Sweet Family**

 **(Lanjutan Meanie Married Life & Meanie and Their Children)**

 **oOo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Family**

 **oOo**

 **By : Shappire Crystal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Let's go to school!**

 **Happy Reading**

Wonwoo tersentak kaget karena alarmnya berbunyi nyaring, dengan mata yang masih teramat berat ia mencoba membukanya. Tangan kurusnya meraba mencari jam weker untuk segera mematikan alarm.

Helaan nafas terdengar pelan dari Wonwoo memulai harinya di pagi hari. Wonwoo mengucek matanya dan sejenak masih terdiam kemudian bangun dari tidurnya untuk memulai hari yang baru.

"Hnngggg..." sebuah suara menggeram rendah, Wonwoo menoleh melihat sang suami masih terlelap namun sebelah tangannya memeluk erat perut Wonwoo. Dengan perlahan Wonwoo menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu dan bersiap turun dari ranjang.

Hari sudah pagi, Wonwoo seperti biasa bangun lebih awal. Ia langsung ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Ia bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Hanya sarapan sederhana yang ia siapkan untuk anggota keluarga kecilnya. Memanggang roti, menggoreng sosis ayam dan menggoreng telur mata sapi.

"Sayang, bangun." Wonwoo membangunkan Mingyu terlebih dahulu setelah menyiapkan sarapan. Mingyu tak langsung bangun, namun Wonwoo terus membangunkan.

"Pagi sayangku." Sapa Mingyu dengan suara serak khas baru bangun tidur dengan mata masih setengah terbuka. Mingyu mencoba bangun walau masih sangat mengantuk lalu memeluk istri tercintanya yang sudah membangunkannya.

"Pergilah mandi, aku siapkan baju."

"Kamu sudah mandi?"

"Belum."

"Mandi bersama saja kalau begitu." Ucap Mingyu sambil melirik nakal membuat pipi Wonwoo merona dan ada semburat berwarna merah.

"Aku harus bangunkan anak-anak juga, nanti mereka terlambat." Ucap Wonwoo lalu mengecup bibir Mingyu dan bergegas melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Mingyu langsung merengut karena permintaannya ditolak, namun ia mengerti kalau Wonwoo bukan miliknya sendiri lagi tapi ada kedua anaknya yang membutuhkan Wonwoo juga. Mingyu menurut untuk langsung mandi, sementara Wonwoo menyiapkan baju kerja untuk Mingyu. Wonwoo belum berhenti dari satu kegiatan beralih ke kegiatan lainnya. Ia pergi menuju kamar anak-anak yang terletak di ruangan sebelah kamar utama. Kedua anaknya masih tidur bersama dalam satu ruangan namun dengan ranjang terpisah sesuai karakter kegemaran anaknya.

"Hyukie sayang, bangun." Wonwoo mencoba membangunkan putranya terlebih dahulu setelah selesai urusan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Mingyu.

"Anak tampan, bangun katanya mau sekolah." Wonwoo memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada sang putra saat membangunkan. Kedua anaknya sudah masuk sekolah TK di umur yang belum genap 4 tahun namun sudah minta untuk sekolah.

Kalimat ajaib Wonwoo mampu membuat Minhyuk membuka matanya dengan perlahan, sepasang mata yang mirip dengan milik Mingyu mulai terbuka.

"Hoooaaaammm..." Minhyuk menguap lebar dari mulut mungilnya lalu menatap sang ibunya.

"Mama..."

"Iya anak mama pintar sudah bangun, sini peluk dulu." Wonwoo menarik putranya agar bangun langsung memeluk dan memberikan kecupan lagi dipagi hari.

"Buka baju, segera mandi nanti mama menyusul ya. Mama mau bangunkan adik kamu dulu."

"Iya ma."

Minhyuk menurut untuk membuka bajunya sendiri, ia sudah dilatih Wonwoo untuk mandiri. Wonwoo tersenyum melihatnya lalu beralih pada sang putrinya yang sangat manja.

"Eunwoo, bangun sudah pagi. Mau ke sekolah tidak?" Wonwoo mengusap punggung putrinya dan sesekali mencolek pipi putrinya.

"Eunwoo, _oppa_ Hyukie sudah siap ke sekolah nanti Eunwoo ditinggal. Ayo, bangun sayang."

"Hngggg..." kepala mungil Eunwoo bergerak dan jari mungilnya menggaruk telinganya yang gatal, kemudian ia membuka mata dan Wonwoo langsung tersenyum.

"Pagi, _princess_. Ayo, bangun sayang." Wonwoo mendaratkan kecupan di kening membuat Eunwoo tertawa geli.

"Mama..." tangan mungil sang putri terulur minta dipeluk. Wonwoo mengangkat tubuh putrinya dan langsung memeluk sambil mengusap lembut punggung Eunwoo.

"Ayo mandi, _oppa_ sudah menunggu." Wonwoo membantu melepas pakaian tidur putrinya.

"Eunwoo bisa sendili mama..."

"Anak pintar, mana mama mau lihat." Tangan mungil putrinya mencoba melepas kancing piyama yang dikenakan. Wonwoo terus memerhatikan putrinya mencoba melepas kancing baju tidurnya.

"Sudah!" Eunwoo berhasil melepas semua pakaiannya walau masih sedikit dibantu Wonwoo, ia bersorak girang dan Wonwoo tertawa senang.

"Sekarang kita mandi, pakai handuknya. Ini ditutup malu." Wonwoo mengajari berbagai hal sambil bercanda dan Eunwoo tertawa geli. Wonwoo dan Eunwoo menyusul ke kamar mandi dimana Minhyuk sudah bermain air.

"Sayang, eh mama." Mingyu muncul didepan pintu kamar anak-anak dimana Wonwoo sedang bersama kedua anaknya bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Kenapa?"

"Kancingnya lepas." Mingyu memperlihatkan lengan bajunya dimana ada satu kancing yang terlepas.

"Pakai baju yang lain." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menyisir rambut Eunwoo.

"Mama yang pilih." ucap Mingyu manja.

Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas. "Eunwoo tunggu disini ya." Wonwoo keluar kamar anak-anak menuju kamarnya dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo mencari kemeja lain untuk dipakai oleh Mingyu. Diam-diam Mingyu tersenyum.

"Ini."

"Pakaikan sayang."

"Oh astaga, anak-anak saja sudah pintar pakai baju sendiri. Ini papanya kenapa sangat manja?" Wonwoo mengomel namun tangannya bergerak membuka kancing baju.

"Papanya kan juga butuh perhatian mama sayang." Mingyu mendekat lalu menarik tubuh langsing Wonwoo dan memiringkan kepalanya serta melumat lembut bibir sang istri.

"Aku belum mandi."

"Tak masalah, asalkan itu Kim Wonwoo tersayang."

"Gombal!" Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu lalu membantu memakaikan kemeja. Mingyu hanya tertawa senang melihat wajah istrinya yang malu-malu.

Setelah semua rapi, mereka berkumpul untuk sarapan. Wonwoo terlihat masih sibuk menyiapkan minuman hangat untuk keluarga kecilnya. Segelas kopi untuk Mingyu, dua gelas susu untuk kedua anaknya dan segelas teh untuk dirinya.

"Siapa yang mau pimpin do'a?" Tanya Mingyu pada kedua anaknya.

"Hyukie!"

"Eunwoo papa!"

Mingyu tertawa senang melihat kedua anaknya berantusias untuk memimpin do'a saat sarapan.

"Oke, bagaiamana kalau dipilih dari batu, gunting, kertas?"

"Siap!" Minhyuk bersemangat melawan adiknya dan berakhir Eunwoo yang menang.

"Hole!" Eunwoo bersorak senang, bertepatan dengan Wonwoo yang telah selesai membuat minuman.

"Besok pagi giliran Hyukie ya." Ucap Mingyu memberi semangat pada putranya sambil mengusak lembut rambut putranya.

"Oke!"

Eunwoo memimpin do'a sebelum sarapan, saat kedua mata anaknya terpejam untuk berdo'a, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum senang merasa bahagia dengan kekompakan keluarga kecilnya. Selesai berdo'a mereka mulai sarapan dengan diiringi canda tawa dari kedua anaknya.

"Bekal kalian sudah mama masukkan ke dalam tas. Jangan lupa beri salam pada ibu guru, jangan nakal. Nanti mama jemput." Wonwoo menasehati kedua anaknya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dengan telaten Wonwoo memakaikan tas ransel kecil pada kedua anaknya. Mingyu bertugas mengantar sementara Wonwoo bertugas menjemput saat pulang sekolah setelah selesai pekerjaan rumah. Bibi Lee asisten rumah Wonwoo sedang libur karena anaknya melahirkan, jadi sementara waktu tidak bisa bekerja membantu dirumah Wonwoo.

"Iya mama." Jawab sikembar serempak.

"Aku pergi dulu, nanti hati-hati menyetirnya ya." Pamit Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

"Iya papa." Jawab Wonwoo meyakinkan.

Setelah Mingyu dan kedua anaknya pergi, Wonwoo mulai bebenah dari membereskan sisa sarapan, hingga mencuci pakaian.

.

.

Setelah semua rapi, Wonwoo mulai membersihkan diri dan bersiap menjemput kedua anaknya yang baru sekolah TK.

Wonwoo mematut dirinya, ia senang dengan pakaian yang belum lama dibelikan oleh Mingyu. Blouse warna putih dengan motif emboss bunga dan rok lebar selutut berbahan semi sutra.

"Foto dulu." Wonwoo selfie lalu mengirimkan ke Mingyu. Tanpa menunggu lama Mingyu langsung membalasnya.

 _"Cantiknya nyonya Kim, buat aku ingin segera pulang saja. Hati-hati sayang, jangan mengebut. Saranghae."_

Wonwoo tertawa geli segera membalas pesan. "Iya sayang. _Saranghae_."

Wonwoo menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan segera keluar kamar tak lupa membawa kunci mobil. Mingyu membelikan mobil sedan berwarna merah keluaran seri terbaru saat berhasil mencapai target selesainya pekerjaan yang ia pimpin.

Wonwoo rela belajar menyetir untuk mendapat SIM saat kedua anaknya akan masuk sekolah. Wonwoo telah mengenakan kacamata hitam dengan rambutnya yang panjang ia cat berwarna dark brown dan ia biarkan tergerai, dengan make up tipis dan lipsticknya berwarna soft pink matte.

Penampilan Wonwoo sudah sangat cantik dan menarik namun tidak dengan mobilnya. Ada beberapa lecet saat Wonwoo berusaha untuk parkir, namun Mingyu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan asalkan Wonwoo dan kedua anaknya tidak terluka dan tidak ada korban jiwa.

Mobil yang dikendarai Wonwoo bergerak meninggalkan area perumahan dimana ia tinggal menuju ke sekolah kedua anaknya.

Wonwoo telah sampai disekolah anaknya, sambil menunggu jam pulang sekolah, ia bermain ponsel untuk mengusir suasana bosan. Wonwoo terbiasa menunggu di bangku yang disediakan untuk orang tua murid yang menunggu anak-anaknya.

Sebelum bel pulang berbunyi terdengar suara anak-anak ribut bernyanyi dari setiap kelas.

"Mama...!"

Wonwoo menoleh setelah mendengar suara putranya berteriak memanggil. Mata Wonwoo terbuka lebar melihat seragam Minhyuk kotor bekas lumpur.

"Kim Minhyuk. Ini kenapa?" Wonwoo menahan amarah melihat putranya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Jatuh ma." Ucapnya polos sambil menunduk, Wonwoo sangat paham kalau putranya memang anak yang aktif. Wonwoo mengecek tubuh putranya takut ada luka.

"Mama..."

Wonwoo menoleh dan melihat putrinya merengut dan hampir menangis. Baru saja Wonwoo terkejut melihat seragam putranya yang kotor, kini ia kembali terkejut melihat rok seragam Eunwoo kotor dan basah.

"Kim Eunwoo. Ini kenapa?" Wonwoo masih berusaha sabar walau sudah merasa sangat gemas.

"Tadi ketumpahan jus ma." Eunwoo langsung menangis mengadu pada Wonwoo.

"Sudah-sudah jangan menangis." Wonwoo memangku Eunwoo dan memeluknya. Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas berusaha sabar.

"Takut mama malah." Ucapnya sambil terisak dan air mata yang sudah banjir. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak sayang, mama tidak marah. Sudah ya jangan menangis. Lain kali hati-hati ya." Wonwoo menghapus air mata putrinya.

Minhyuk hanya terdiam dan menunduk, tangan mungilnya mengusap punggung adik kembarnya. Wonwoo tersenyum dan mendaratkan kecupan agar putrinya berhenti menangis.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Wonwoo saat Eunwoo sudah berhenti menangis. Eunwoo lebih memeluk sang ibu dengan erat tidak mau turun dari pangkuan, Wonwoo terpaksa menggendongnya lalu tangannya menuntun putranya berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir.

Bukan Wonwoo namanya kalau tidak mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia menyimpan baju ganti untuk anak-anaknya lengkap dengan lotion, bedak dan cologne anak-anak. Wonwoo tidak suka kalau anak-anaknya terlihat berantakan. Dengan sigap ia mengganti baju anak-anaknya di mobil.

"Kalian duduk dengan tenang ya." Wonwoo memasang _seatbelt_ pada masing-masing _carseat_ anak-anaknya di bangku belakang. Tak lupa ia memberikan camilan agar anak-anaknya tidak bosan.

"Iya ma." jawab dikembar serempak.

Setelah semua rapi, Wonwoo melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumah namun ia sempat singgah ke pasar berbelanja sayuran dan daging untuk persediaan bahan makanan.

Selama di perjalanan kedua anaknya terus bernyanyi, mengulang kembali lagu-lagu yang diajarkan di sekolah. Wonwoo sesekali tertawa geli dan membenarkan pelafan anak-anaknya.

Mobil yang dikendarai Wonwoo telah memasuki area perumahan dimana ia tinggal, selama berangkat dan kembali ke rumah berjalan dengan lancar.

...

...

BRAK! Sreeekkkk...!

Wonwoo tersentak kaget dan kedua anaknya langsung berhenti bernyanyi. Wonwoo buru-buru keluar dari mobil.

"WONWOO!" Sanghyuk berteriak setelah mendengar suara gaduh, dengan tergesa ia keluar rumah.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam melihat sebelah pintu mobilnya lecet karena menabrak tempat sampah milik keluarga Kim Youngbin, tetangganya. Wonwoo salah perhitungan saat berbelok.

"Maaf _eonnie_ , aku tidak sengaja."

"Yak! Ini yang kedua kali kamu menabraknya. Apa aku harus pindahkan letak tempat sampah itu?" Sanghyuk mengomel.

"Maaf _eonnie_ , nanti aku minta Mingyu untuk memperbaikinya."

"Ya sudah, aku sedang memasak." Sanghyuk langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya lagi.

Wonwoo melanjutkan memakirkan mobilnya. Setengah hari yang melelahkan bagi Wonwoo. Ia langsung tiduran di sofa, meluruskan tubuhnya sementara kedua anaknya sudah sibuk mengeluarkan mainan.

"Mama lelah ya? Sini Hyukie pijat." Tangan mungil sang putra memijat lengan Wonwoo yang sedang rebahan. Melihat saudara kembarnya memijat, Eunwoo mengikuti ikut memijat. Wonwoo tertawa senang dan merasa terharu dengan sikap kedua anaknya. Wonwoo bangun dan memeluk kedua anaknya tak lupa memberikan kecupan.

"Tidak sayang, mama tidak lelah. Kalian pasti sudah lapar? Sebentar mama siapkan makanan ya."

Wonwoo berjalan menuju kamarnya berganti pakaian. Ia memandang sedih dengan pakaian yang baru ia kenakan hari ini.

"Aku harus berganti pakaian lagi, _bye-bye_ baju cantik. Baik-baiklah di lemari." Wonwoo menyimpan pakaiannya kembali dan segera berganti pakaian rumah yang lebih nyaman.

Wonwoo beranjak menuju dapur, menyiapkan makanan untuk ia dan anak-anaknya. Dan kedua anaknya sudah sibuk masing-masing dengan Minhyuk yang mengacak berbagai mainan sementara Eunwoo sudah menayalakan tv menonton kartun favoritnya.

.

.

"Kamu menabrak apa lagi?" Tanya Mingyu saat sedang berdua di kamar akan bersiap untuk tidur. Setiap pulang kerja, Mingyu selalu mengecek keadaan mobil yang dipakai oleh istrinya, Wonwoo.

"Hngggg, maaf aku menabrak tempat sampah tetangga lagi. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang beli mobil _second_ saja." Wonwoo memeluk manja takut Mingyu marah.

Mingyu tertawa, tangannya mengusap rambut dan punggung istri tercintanya.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya, jangan melamun saat menyetir. Nanti kalau sudah benar-benar lancar, baru aku perbaiki mobilnya."

"Iya, aku selalu hati-hati tapi namanya sedang sial." Wonwoo merengut, posisinya sudah menindih Mingyu. Mingyu mengangkat kepala dan memajukan bibir untuk meraih bibir ranum sang istri dan mengecupnya.

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah. Kamu pasti sangat lelah seharian ini." Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium kening Wonwoo.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Wonwoo langsung terlelap, Mingyu tersenyum melihat wajah lelah Wonwoo. Walau Wonwoo melakukan kesalahan, namun Mingyu tidak tega untuk memarahinya mengingat pengabdian Wonwoo sebagai seorang istri dan ibu dari kedua anaknya yang sangat menguras tenaga.

Sebelum punya anak, Wonwoo masih punya waktu yang banyak untuk sekedar bercerita saat malam hari menjelang tidur namun kini Mingyu lebih sering melihat Wonwoo yang tidur terlebih dahulu karena lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Annyeong readers tercinta...**

Aku kembali lagi menuruti permintaan untuk membuat Meanie Married Life season 2, ini lanjutan juga di ff awal aku saat mulai masuk ke dunia perfanfiction yaitu Meanie and Their Children. Sengaja dibuat judul baru karena tulisan di Meanie and Their Children itu saat masih alay, masih berantakan (mau dihapus sayang). Trus sekarang bagaimana? Sekarang pun tingkat "alay" semakin bertambah LOL.

Terima kasih buat para reader yang masih setia membaca dan memberi review, maaf kalau tidak sempat membalas karena kesibukan dunia realita yang menyita waktu. Semua review aku baca dan membuat aku semakin bersemangat.

Ditunggu reviewnya ya 😘😘😘

Gomawo...

*Get Well Soon Uri Jeon Wonwoo*


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **The Slice of Sweet Family**

 **oOo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Family**

 **oOo**

 **By : Shappire Crystal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Sick**

 **Happy Reading**

Minhyuk terbangun di tengah malam dan langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya, kaki mungilnya melangkah keluar kamar menuju kamar orang tuanya.

Tak perlu terlalu berjinjit, tangan mungilnya dengan mudah meraih handle pintu.

"Maaaaa..." panggilnya sambil terisak nangis.

Wonwoo tersentak kaget langsung tersadar dan melihat putranya berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan Mingyu sedikit terbangun karena pelukannya terlepas dari tubuh Wonwoo.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo langsung memeluk, Minhyuk hanya menangis tanpa menjawab.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Mingyu dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Demam." Jawab Wonwoo langsung menggendong setelah merasakan suhu tubuh putranya, Wonwoo bergegas keluar kamar mencari kotak P3K. Mingyu langsung terbangun menuju kamar anaknya untuk memeriksa tubuh putrinya.

"Mamaaaa...!" suara tangis terdengar lebih kencang dari Eunwoo yang memanggil dan mencari sang ibu. Mingyu dengan sigap langsung menggendong dan memeluknya.

Mingyu terus menggendong sambil terus memberikan kecupan sayang pada putrinya yang masih terus menangis.

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 23.30, Mingyu dan Wonwoo baru sekitar 1.5 jam tertidur kini harus bangun menemani kedua anaknya yang tiba-tiba demam. Malam yang panjang bagi mereka saat ada salah satu anaknya sakit maka yang lain langsung merasakan sakit juga, mengingat mereka kembar.

Wonwoo tengah menggendong sambil mengusap-usap Minhyuk yang sudah diberi plester kompres demam di keningnya. Mingyu datang bersama Eunwoo yang masih menangis. Wonwoo langsung memberikan plester lainnya kepada Mingyu untuk dipakaikan pada kening sang putri.

Eunwoo masih terus menangis walau sudah dipeluk Mingyu, ia masih mencari Wonwoo sang ibu. Wonwoo bingung karena Minhyuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya tidak mau dilepas.

Disaat kedua anaknya sakit memang paling merepotkan bagi Wonwoo, dimana kedua anaknya berebut untuk merasakan dekapan hangat ibu kandunganya.

"Hyukie sama papa dulu ya." Pinta Wonwoo dengan lembut namun Minhyuk semakin memeluk leher Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Ya sayang, sebentar saja." Permintaan Wonwoo ditolak begitu saja, Minhyuk tidak mau menjawab dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya memberikan jawaban dari bahasa tubuhnya kalau ia tidak mau. Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas, saat keduanya masih bayi Wonwoo masih bisa mengatasi namun untuk saat ini tubuh kedua anaknya semakin besar.

"Mamaaaaaa..." Eunwoo masih terus berteriak menangis mencari ibunya.

"Sayang, sudah dilepas dulu saja. Sebentar saja." Mingyu lama-lama tidak tahan dengan rengekan putrinya yang memekakkan telinganya.

Wonwoo berusaha melepas tangan mungil putranya yang melingkar di leher Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng pada Mingyu, dan Mingyu merengut sambil terus mengusap-usap punggung putrinya.

"Hyukie sayang, anak pintar sama papa dulu ya. Kasihan adik, sebentar saja ya." Bisik Wonwoo sambil memegang tangan putranya dan merasa pelukannya melonggar serta Minhyuk yang menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Dengan cepat mereka bertukar anak, dan benar saja tangisan Eunwoo langsung mereda setelah berpindah pelukan.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sedikit bernafas lega dan suasana kembali tenang di tengah malam itu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Hari sudah pagi, keluarga kecil Mingyu berkumpul bersama dalam 1 ranjang dimana kedua anaknya yang masih demam ikut tidur bersama. Wonwoo seperti biasa bangun lebih awal walau tubuhnya sangat pegal setelah menggendong sambil berdiri saat tengah malam.

"Sayang, kamu mau kerja?" Bisik Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang ikut terbangun.

"Tidak, aku cuti saja." Jawab Mingyu sambil berbisik juga. Mingyu mengerti disaat kedua anaknya sakit maka ia wajib menemani Wonwoo, ia tidak tega kalau Wonwoo harus mengurus seorang diri.

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu mengecup kedua anaknya. Mingyu hanya melihat lalu mencolek lengan Wonwoo saat Wonwoo hendak beranjak dari ranjang.

"Apa?" Wonwoo masih berbisik takut kedua anaknya bangun.

"Aku belum dicium." Mingyu merengek sambil berbisik membuat Wonwoo merasa gemas karena suaminya selalu saja iri. Wonwoo mendekat ke sisi ranjang dimana Mingyu berbaring, Mingyu sudah menunggu akan diberi ciuman oleh istrinya.

Namun bukan ciuman yang didapat malah cubitan-cubitan yang diberikan Wonwoo pada Mingyu. Mingyu yang menghindar langsung terbangun sambil menahan geli karena Wonwoo mengajaknya bercanda.

"Sstt..." Mingyu menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, Wonwoo terkekeh geli. Mingyu menoleh kedua anaknya masih terlelap dengan posisi Eunwoo memeluk lengan saudara kembarnya.

Mingyu langsung menuntun Wonwoo ke arah kamar mandi untuk meminta "jatahnya" di pagi hari. Wonwoo tak kuasa menolak kalau Mingyu sudah meminta.

"Harus cepat, sebelum mereka bangun." Ucap Wonwoo setelah menanggalkan gaun tidurnya.

"Tentu saja." Mingyu langsung menghajar sang istri dengan memeluk dan mencium bibir Wonwoo. Kecupan-kecupan kecil dari keduanya dilakukan untuk mempercepat daya rangsang.

Mingyu meraup seluruh bibir Wonwoo serta mengeratkan pelukan dan tangan Wonwoo bergerak mengusap lembut kejantanan Mingyu untuk membangunkannya. Ciuman keduanya semakin panas dengan beberapa lumatan dan saling beradu lidah ditambah gerakan tangan Wonwoo yang sudah mengocok batang penis Mingyu yang semakin membesar. Mingyu tak mau kalah, jari tangannya membelai lembut kewanitaan sang istri untuk mempersiapkan sebelum dimasuki oleh juniornya.

"Sekarang." Ucap Mingyu dengan nafas memburu. Wonwoo menurut lalu mendekati kloset duduk dan menutupnya. Ia menekuk satu kaki dan mulai menungging. Mingyu menatapnya lapar melihat posisi Wonwoo yang meningkatkan libidonya. Dengan sekali hentakan junior Mingyu berhasil memasuki daerah kekuasaannya yang sangat dihafal. Mingyu mulai bergerak memaju mundurkan juniornya dan Wonwoo menahannya. Erangan-erangan rendah mengalun dari keduanya di dalam kamar mandi.

"Sayang, aku hampir keluar." Mingyu langsung melepasnya, Wonwoo langsung balik badan berganti posisi duduk diatas kloset lalu meraih penis Mingyu dan mengulumnya sebelum Mingyu memuntahkan isi cairan semennya.

"Sssshhhh aaahh iyaaaa begitu sayaaangg sssshhhhh." Mingyu langsung melepas dari mulut Wonwoo dan sedikit mengocok kembali berakhir menembakkan isinya di dinding kamar mandi.

"Jangan lupa bersihkan." Ucap Wonwoo sambil terkekeh geli menuju shower dan mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Iya nanti aku bersihkan dindingnya, aku kan maunya keluarkan didalam sayang."

"Jangan, aku dalam masa subur saat ini. Mereka juga masih kecil untuk mendapat adik baru."

"Hmm iya aku mengerti." Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo lagi dibawah guyuran shower di pagi hari.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu menggendong putrinya yang sangat manja karena sedang sakit. Suhu tubuh kedua anaknya berangsur turun, sementara Minhyuk lebih memilih tiduran di sofa dengan mainan mobil-mobilan di tangannya.

Wonwoo seperti biasa sibuk bebenah rumah setelah sarapan. Mingyu menggendong Eunwoo di teras rumah dan bertemu Youngbin tetangga sebelah saat akan berangkat kerja.

" _Hyung_ , nanti siang ada yang datang untuk memperbaikinya." Ucap Mingyu menunjuk tempat sampah yang bentuknya rusak karena ulah Wonwoo.

"Oh, tidak apa. Kamu tidak kerja?" Youngbin terkekeh geli melihat tempat sampah rumahnya yang lagi-lagi ditabrak Wonwoo.

"Tidak, anak-anak sakit."

"Oh, si kembar sakit. Cepat sembuh ya Eunwoo. Aku pergi dulu ya Mingyu." Pamit Youngbin saat putranya Hwiyoung sudah siap berangkat sekolah. Hwiyoung tahun ini sudah berumur 7 tahun dan sudah kelas 2 SD.

"Oh iya _hyung_."

"Bye-bye Eun-chan." Ucap Hwiyoung pada Eunwoo.

"Bye-bye Hwi _oppa_." Balas Eunwoo.

Mingyu segera membawa masuk kembali putrinya setelah menyapa tetangga. Wonwoo masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di dapur, Mingyu menghampirinya. Tangannya nakal mengusap dan meremas bokong sang istri saat Wonwoo sedang mencuci beras.

Wonwoo tersentak kaget karena gerakan tangan Mingyu, ia menggeram gemas melihat Mingyu yang terkekeh geli berhasil menggoda. Wonwoo tak kalah iseng meremas junior Mingyu dan membuat Mingyu merasa geli-geli enak.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling tertawa sementara Eunwoo hanya terdiam merasa bingung dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya.

"Huwaaaaaaaa..." Eunwoo menangis dengan mudahnya dan air mata sudah turun dengan derasnya.

"Kenapa kok menangis?" Mingyu menghapus air mata putrinya, Eunwoo semakin kencang menangis membuat Mingyu bingung.

"Sini sama mama." Wonwoo mengambil alih menggendong dan tak lama tangisannya langsung reda setelah Wonwoo yang menggendong. Mingyu membulatkan matanya, bukan hanya sekali Wonwoo bisa menenangkan anak-anaknya.

"Kenapa?" Bisik Mingyu yang masih belum paham.

"Papa nakal." Ucap Wonwoo dengan gerak bibir dan tangannya mengusap bokongnya sendiri memeragakan kejahilan Mingyu pada dirinya. Wonwoo tertawa geli dan tangannya mengusap lembut punggung putrinya. Mingyu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal masih bingung bagaimana sang anak bisa mengerti.

"Itu, masak nasi." Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu mengambil alih pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda, Mingyu hanya pasrah menurutinya langsung melanjutkan mencuci beras. Sementara Wonwoo pergi menuju ruang keluarga dimana Minhyuk sedang berbaring sendirian.

"Ma, mau es kim." Pinta Minhyuk bangun dari tidurnya langsung memeluk Wonwoo sang ibu.

"Jangan, biskuit saja ya. Nanti kalau sudah sembuh baru boleh." Wonwoo memeluk putranya sambil memangku putrinya.

Minhyuk hanya menunduk dan terdiam, kondisinya yang masih lemah membuat ia kurang bersemangat.

Chup~~

Eunwoo mengecup puncak kepala Minhyuk sambil tertawa dan Minhyuk membalas mengecup pipi sang adik. Wonwoo hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Seru ya? Papa ikutan boleh?" Mingyu datang mendekat membawa semangkuk kecil buah mangga yang sudah dipotong khusus untuk anaknya.

"Papa, mau." Eunwoo langsung mendekat berpindah pangkuan minta di suapi buah, sementara Minhyuk kembali berbaring di pangkuan Wonwoo.

"Papa, stel tv." Pinta Eunwoo dan Mingyu menurut mencari remot tv dengan Eunwoo di pangkuannya sambil mengunyah buah mangga. Eunwoo terlihat sangat akrab padahal sebelumnya ia terlihat kesal dengan Mingyu.

"Hyukie mau?" Mingyu menawari buah mangga pada putranya, namun Minhyuk menggeleng. Mingyu melanjutkan menyuapi Eunwoo dan sesekali ia juga ikut makan.

"Ma, mau susu." Pinta Minhyuk pada Wonwoo, ia langsung bangun dan memeluk leher Wonwoo. Saat sedang sakit, Minhyuk berubah menjadi sangat manja. Wonwoo menuruti keinginan putranya, ia menggendong Minhyuk menuju dapur untuk membuatkan segelas susu.

"Duduk disini." Wonwoo menunjuk kursi makan namun Minhyuk menggeleng tanda menolak, lebih memilih mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasa gemas langsung mencium puncak kepala putranya yang menggelayut manja menyender pada sang ibu. Wonwoo membuatkan susu sambil menggendong dan membawanya kembali ke ruang keluarga. Wonwoo memangku Minhyuk dan membantu Minhyuk minum susu dari mug.

Eunwoo yang melihat saudara kembarnya minum susu merasa iri. "Papa, mau susu juga seperti oppa."

"Eunwoo mau? Ini." Minhyuk menawari susu miliknya, Eunwoo langsung mendekat setelah ditawari dan 1 mug susu berakhir di minum berdua. Mingyu hanya tertawa geli melihat kedua buah hatinya yang sangat akur.

"Eh, Eunwoo anak siapa?" Mingyu membaringkan putrinya dengan gemas sambil mengelitikinya.

"Anak papa Mingyu." Jawabnya polos dengan kedua tangan mungilnya memegang tangan Mingyu.

"Benarkah? Lalu mamanya siapa?" Mingyu mencium pipi Eunwoo dengan gemas.

"Mama Wonwoo." Eunwoo menjawab sambil tertawa merasa senang bisa bercanda. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Minhyuk memilih turun dari sofa mencari buku mewarnai dan crayonnya, suhu tubuh si kembar berangsur semakin membaik karena kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo juga sistem imun tubuh keduanya yang baik.

"Pa, tinggal dulu ya mau masak." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Iya mama sayang." Mingyu menyetujui mengambil alih untuk menjaga kedua anaknya. Mingyu melanjutkan kembali bercanda dengan putrinya.

"Pa, mau pipis." Minhyuk mendekati Mingyu sang ayah.

"Eoh iya. Eunwoo disini dulu ya."

"Ikut."

"Eunwoo mau pipis juga?"

" _Aniyo_ , ikut saja."

"Eih, jangan disini saja ya sebentar. Oke." Mingyu memindahkan tubuh putrinya ke sofa dan Minhyuk berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi, Mingyu menyusulnya.

...

...

Minhyuk telah selesai dengan panggilan alamnya, ia kembali ke ruang keluarga dimana Eunwoo sang adik sedang bernyanyi mengikuti lagu anak-anak yang di tayangkan di tv. Minhyuk kembali mewarnai gambar. Mingyu melihat kedua anaknya tampak tenang, ia menyusul Wonwoo di dapur.

"Masak apa sayangku?" Mingyu memeluk dari belakang dan mengecup puncak belakang kepala Wonwoo.

"Chicken katsu kesukaan anak-anak." Ucap Wonwoo sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya, ia tidak merasa terganggu karena sudah terbiasa saat Mingyu menempel disaat Wonwoo melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

"Pa..."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung menoleh serta menunduk karena putranya sudah berdiri didekat mereka.

"Kenapa?" Mingyu melepas pelukannya dan beralih menatap putra kecilnya.

"Mau mangga."

"Mangga? Oh oke. Tunggu ya." Ucap Mingyu menuruti keinginan putranya. Wonwoo hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya. Disaat mereka ingin bermesraan selalu saja ada gangguan dari salah satu anaknya.

Minhyuk kembali ke ruang keluarga, dan Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya lalu mengambil buah mangga yang masih utuh untuk di kupasnya.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" Ucap Mingyu.

"Hmm entahlah." Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya masih sambil tersenyum geli.

"Rasanya aku merasa bebas saat mereka nanti tidur siang." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengupas buah mangga dengan pisau.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya aku juga ikut tidur siang nanti bersama anak-anak."

"Ya? Sungguh? Kenapa begitu?"

Wonwoo bergelayut dan sedikit menurunkan tubuh sang suami agar tingginya sama dengannya lalu mencium bibir Mingyu dengan lembut.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan nanti mau apa sama kamu."

"Eih aku suka ini." Mingyu merasa sangat senang bisa berduaan dengan istrinya disaat kedua anaknya tidur siang nanti.

Mingyu mencuci tangannya lalu langsung memeluk Wonwoo dan kembali mereka berciuman.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa mamaaaaaaaaa...!"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung terdiam dan mereka hanya tertawa kecil karena terganggu lagi.

"Iyaaaaa, kenapa sayang?" Wonwoo bergegas mendekati putrinya yang menangis, di rumah ini yang terbiasa menangis kencang hanya Eunwoo putrinya.

"Itu... mama... itu..." Eunwoo menunjuk ke arah dimana Minhyuk sedang asyik mewarnai gambar.

"Hyukie? Kenapa?"

"Itu ma, lagu di tv habis tadi Eunwoo sedang bernyanyi." Minhyuk menunjuk ke arah tv didepannya.

Wonwoo memegang tengkuknya terasa sangat pegal dan melihat putrinya sudah banjir air mata. Wonwoo menarik nafas mencoba sabar kesekian kalinya.

"Stel lagu yang lain saja ya."

Eunwoo menggeleng masih terus menangis.

"Ya bagaimana? Mama tidak tahu, tadi lagu apa yang di putar? Hyukie tahu?"

" _Aniyo_ , Hyukie juga baru dengar."

Wonwoo semakin pusing dibuatnya, tak lama Mingyu datang membawa sepiring kecil buah mangga pesanan Minhyuk dan ia langsung menaruh piring di dekat Minhyuk.

"Kenapa?" Mingyu tertawa geli sambil menggendong putrinya namun pandangannya tertuju pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya bisa menarik nafas.

"Sungguh mirip sama kamu sayang, kalau sudah minta tidak dituruti akan terus menangis."

"Kapan aku begitu?"

"Dulu saat hamil." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengusap punggung Eunwoo yang masih menangis.

"Aku sudah lupa." Wonwoo memeletkan lidahnya, lalu ia beranjak menuju dapur lagi tak lupa mendaratkan cubitan di pipi Mingyu. Mingyu hanya tertawa bisa meledek istrinya.

"Kita kasih makan ikan saja ya. Ikannya belum di kasih makan. Oke." Bujuk Mingyu agar Eunwoo berhenti menangis.

"Ikan? Iya." Seketika Eunwoo berhenti menangis dan menyeka air matanya sendiri.

Mingyu senang berhasil membujuk putrinya yang sangat manja, lalu menggendong putrinya menuju kolam ikan di taman belakang rumahnya dekat dapur.

Wonwoo bernafas lega karena putrinya tenang kembali, kalau saja tidak ada Mingyu entah bagaimana lagi mengurus kedua anaknya yang sedang sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Annyeong,**

Baru sempet update lagi hiks, efek kobam berkelanjutan sama tingkah meanie jadi susah berkonsentrasi. Jadi ini ff sengaja dibikin OS dengan judul berbeda tiap chap (niatnya tapi kembali ke ide dan mood) dan diberi rated M mengingat masih genre tentang pernikahan.

Thank you so much atas review, serta yang memfavorit dan memfavorit di chap lalu. Sambutan kalian luar biasa, rasanya ingin traktir bakso Jawir buat semuanya hehehe... jujur aja kadang suka pesimis kalau mau Up takut pada bosan hehe...

Special thank's :

 **seventeenyep / Mockaa1617 / wortelnyasebong / WooMina / heolgyu / daebaektaeluv / KimKaChoi / Wonuke / tjngdevi / rizka0419 / Jnssi / KimHaelin29 / auliaMRQ / XiayuweLiu / jilalalalalala / mes / kimnimgyu / Ririn-ah / Devil Prince / bananaberry08 / jeononu / tunanganwonupacarmingyu / hydehype / Dardara / Cha KristaFer**

Selalu ditunggu review kalian 😘😘😘

Gomawo 😊😊😊

04 Okt 2017

#AngelJeonghanDay


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **The Slice of Sweet Family**

 **oOo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Family**

 **oOo**

 **By : Shappire Crystal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Monster**

 **Happy Reading**

Mingyu memakirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah toko roti, ia berencana membeli sesuatu untuk keluarga kecilnya sepulang kerja.

Setelah melihat isi berbagai roti dan cake yang dijual, ia menjatuhkan pilihan untuk membeli 1 loyang _cheese cake_ bentuk bundar dengan ukuran kecil yang dirasa pas untuk dimakan bersama dengan istri dan kedua anaknya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Mingyu mencoba menelepon istrinya Wonwoo namun tidak diangkat.

Ia masih terus mencoba menelepon ke rumah namun tidak diangkat juga. Mingyu menjadi cemas karena tidak biasanya mereka tidak ada kabar.

"Oh, mobilnya ada. Kemana mereka?" Mingyu keluar dari mobilnya dengan membawa tas kerja beserta paperbag berisi _cheese cake_ yang baru dibelinya.

"Om! Om Mingyu!"

Mingyu menurunkan pandangan menatap bocah lelaki didepannya.

"Ini punya Hyukie tadi tertinggal dirumah." Hwiyoung anak tetangga sebelah rumah Mingyu menyodorkan mainan mobilan padanya.

"Oh terima kasih Hwi." Mingyu menerima mainan milik anaknya dan Hwiyoung segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Mingyu segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengecek keberadaan anggota keluarganya.

"Papa pulang...!" Mingyu berteriak saat masuk ke dalam namun keadaan rumah sepi. Mingyu mulai panik tidak menemukan istri dan kedua anaknya karena lampu rumah masih dalam keadaan mati padahal hari mulai malam.

Dengan tergesa Mingyu mencari ke setiap ruangan. Tas kerja dan paper bag merk toko roti, ia taruh sembarang.

"Mah... sayang... Hyukie... Eunwoo..." Mingyu memanggil dengan panik karena tidak menemukan yang dicari. Di kamar utama kosong, kamar anak juga kosong serta kamar mandi.

"Kemana mereka?" Mingyu berkacak pinggang merasa kesal, biasanya saat pulang kerja ia disambut namun kali ini tidak maka ia menjadi panik.

Langkah kaki panjanganya menuju lantai 2 rumahnya dan melihat pintu terbuka.

"Sudah! Sudah! Ayo mandi!" Wonwoo mengomel pada kedua anaknya.

"Nanti dulu ma..." jawab Minhyuk.

"Ini sudah malam, nanti kalian sakit lagi. Ayo cepat mandi!"

Minhyuk lari-lari disekitar kolam renang tidak mau mendengar ocehan ibunya. Eunwoo sang adik mengikuti saudara kembarnya main kejar - kejaran.

"Ini sudah malam. Sebentar lagi papa pulang. Ayo mandi! Sudah cukup main airnya! Nanti papa marah."

Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam melihat Wonwoo memarahi kedua anaknya yang nakal tidak mau menurut. Ternyata kedua anaknya asyik bermain air dengan kolam renang dari plastik yang ia beli.

Kedua anaknya hanya tertawa sementara Wonwoo sudah merasa gemas.

"Papa!" Teriak sikembar bersama.

Wonwoo kaget langsung menengok ke belakang dimana Mingyu datang dan raut wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Kalian nakal, tidak mau mendengar omongan mama?" Mingyu datang-datang mengomel.

"Ayo ma, tinggal saja. Papa sama mama mau pergi ya, Hyukie dan Eunwoo dirumah saja ya." Mingyu mengancam.

"Ikut... ikuuut..." teriak si kembar menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Mau ikut? Tidak boleh." Mingyu meledek kedua anaknya.

"Papa...!" Kedua anaknya merengek.

"Minta maaf dulu sama mama, janji tidak nakal lagi." Ucap Mingyu tegas.

"Maaf mama." Ucap si kembar serempak, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya menjadi penurut.

"Ayo sekarang mandi." Wonwoo mengajak kedua anaknya mandi lagi setelah puas bermain air. Mingyu bernafas lega, kedua anaknya langsung menurut.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Wonwoo telah selesai menidurkan kedua anaknya, tubuhnya merasa sangat lelah setelah seharian mengasuh kedua anaknya yang tidak bisa diam kecuali saat tidur.

Wonwoo kembali ke kamarnya dimana Mingyu sudah menunggu bersandar di ranjang dengan tangannya masih memegang ponsel. Wonwoo langsung ambil posisi tiduran untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

"Sudah mengantuk sayangku?" Mingyu memeluk dari belakang dan memberi kecupan-kecupan pada bahu milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh merasa geli karena Mingyu terus memberinya kecupan manis dikulitnya yang mulus dan seputih susu.

"Apa mereka semakin nakal?"

"Biasa, namanya juga anak-anak." Ucap Wonwoo sambil memijat pangkal hidung mancungnya.

"Hei... kamu kenapa? Kalau ada masalah ceritakan. Jangan dipendam sendiri." Mingyu merasa cemas melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat lelah.

Mingyu menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangannya sambil terus menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo berbalik dan menatap suaminya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Wonwoo sambil memainkan daun telinga milik Mingyu.

"Besok, pergilah _refreshing_. Ajak Jihoon bersamamu ke spa, biar anak-anak aku yang jaga." Ucap Mingyu lalu ia mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Wonwoo.

"Tidak perlu, nanti kamu kerepotan mengurus mereka sendirian." Wonwoo masih memainkan daun telinga Mingyu.

"Tidak apa, aku kan papanya. Besok aku akan bicara dengan Soonyoung agar memberikan izin pada Jihoon untuk menemani kamu. Bagaimana?"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia merasa senang Mingyu sangat menyanyanginya.

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mendaratkan kecupan di kening Wonwoo, berangsur turun untuk menyapa bibir ranum milik istrinya.

Keduanya saling melumat bibir, ciuman semakin dalam dengan pergerakan lidah keduanya. Tangan Mingyu tidak menganggur begitu saja, yang awalnya hanya mengusap lembut kepala sang istri kini tangannya sibuk meremas salah satu gundukan bulat milik istrinya.

Lenguhan rendah terdengar pelan dari Wonwoo saat Mingyu menghisap lembut putingnya. Wonwoo yang merasa geli membalasnya dengan meremas rambut Mingyu secara acak.

"Mama...!"

Teriakan salah satu anaknya membuat Mingyu menghentikan kegiatan menyusu sebelum tidur layaknya lagu anak-anak "kalau malam minum susu." Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain untuk mendengar lebih lanjut teriakan dari salah satu anaknya.

"Mama...!" Minhyuk sudah berhasil membuka pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya dengan kondisi sudah banjir air mata dan langsung berlari menuju ranjang. Langkah kecilnya sangat cepat langsung naik ke ranjang dimana Mingyu melihatnya sangat bingung. Wonwoo juga tak kalah bingung langsung merapihkan kimono tidur bagian atas yang telah terbuka ulah suaminya.

"Hyukie kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu heran melihat putranya yang menangis.

"Ada monsteh..." ucapnya sambil mendekati Wonwoo dan langsung minta perlindungan dari sang ibu. Minhyuk langsung memeluk Wonwoo yang masih berbaring.

"Monsteh? Monster? Dimana?" Mingyu masih penasaran.

"Tadi hyukie lihat ada monsteh menyerang kota."

"Dimana?"

"Hyukie mimpi ketemu monsteh, seram. Monstehnya tinggi, hitam ada giginya panjang." Ucapnya sambil masih terus menangis dalam dekapan Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya terdiam sementara Wonwoo tertawa geli sambil melirik ke arah Mingyu.

"Ini pasti karena terlalu banyak main jadi sampai mimpi aneh." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Dengar ya, hyukie anak laki-laki tidak boleh takut, harus berani. Tadi baca do'a tidak sebelum tidur?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Sudah papa tapi ada monsteh." Minhyuk tetap pada pendiriannya dan terus memeluk Wonwoo sang ibu.

Mingyu hanya menarik nafas melihat kelakuan manja sang putra yang tidak biasanya.

"Hyukie dengarkan papa, monster itu tidak ada. Sekarang ayo kembali ke kamar kamu." Mingyu hampir menggendong sang putra yang sudah nyaman memeluk Wonwoo.

 _"Aniyo_... mau sama mama." Minhyuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mingyu hanya menggaruk kepalanya, Wonwoo hanya tertawa sambil terus mengusap punggung sang putra yang terus menindihnya tidak mau dilepas. Mingyu merasa terganggu kegiatan malamnya namun tidak bisa marah.

Mingyu langsung keluar kamar untuk mengecek ke kamar anaknya, dengan perlahan ia mendekati putrinya, Eunwoo. Sang putri masih terlelap namun tidurnya tampak tidak nyaman dengan beberapa kali ada pergerakan dari kepalanya.

Mingyu langsung mengusap kening putrinya, dengan perlahan kedua mata Eunwoo terbuka dan langsung sesenggukan. Mingyu langsung mengangkat tubuh putrinya dan langsung memeluk lalu membawanya ke kamar utama.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Wonwoo yang merasa heran Mingyu menggendong putri mereka ke dalam kamar.

"Sama, mimpi buruk semua mereka." Jawab Mingyu dan dengan perlahan ia membaringkan putrinya.

"Papa..." Eunwoo merengek disela isak tangisnya.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Ada dlakula..." jawab sang putri sambil menangis.

"Tidak ada drakula sayang, itu hanya mimpi." Mingyu mengusap rambut putrinya dengan lembut.

"Takut..."

"Tidak usah takut, ayo baca do'a lagi." Mingyu mengecup kening sang putri dan memberikan selimut. Eunwoo melafalkan do'a sebelum ia mulai tidur lagi.

Mingyu menghela nafas melihat kedua anaknya sudah tertidur lagi. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menatap suaminya dan mulai memindahkan putra kecilnya untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

Alhasil malam itu mereka tidur seranjang berempat. Mingyu hanya pasrah tidak bisa bermanja-manja dengan istrinya padahal hanya di malam hari ia bisa bermesraan. Efek karena kedua anaknya seharian banyak aktivitas bermain jadi mengigau saat malamnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Hyukie! Jangan lompat-lompat!"

Yang dilarang masih terus melompat di sofa dengan tangan melempar bola karet ke segala arah.

"Eunwoo! Kasih makan ikannya jangan banyak-banyak nanti ikannya mati."

"Ikannya biar kenyang." Jawab sang putri, selain memberi makan ia juga bermain dengan jaring ikan lalu tangan mungilnya mengaduk-aduk air kolam dengan gagang jaring ikan.

"Papa! Gelasnya jatuh."

Mingyu segera mendekati putranya di ruang keluarga, dan melihat gelas yang berisi susu terjatuh dengan air susu yang sisa setengah sudah tumpah mengenai karpet.

"Kenapa bisa jatuh?"

"Tadi kena bola." Ucap Minhyuk sambil menunduk.

"Siapa yang lempar bola?"

"Hyukie, papa." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan merasa bersalah.

Mingyu segera mengambil gelas yang terjatuh dan membersihkan sisa susu dengan tissu. Mingyu sangat bersabar mengurus kedua anaknya dimana Wonwoo sedang mandi. Akhir pekan, sudah menjadi kegiatan Mingyu untuk bersama kedua anaknya.

"Papa, habis..."

Mingyu menoleh ke arah putrinya yang membawa bungkus makanan ikan di tangan mungilnya. Belum selesai tugas Mingyu membersihkan karpet yang lengket kini tugas rumah lainnya menanti dimana kolam ikannya menjadi keruh akibat putrinya terus-terusan memberi makan ikan.

"Mama mau kemana." Minhyuk segera menyadari sang ibunya terlihat rapi setelah keluar dari kamar.

"Hmm mama mau pergi dulu sebentar."

"Ikut!"

"Eunwoo juga ikut!"

"Kalian dirumah saja sama papa, mama hanya pergi sebentar." Ucap Mingyu menenangkan kedua anaknya.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis, ia memang diizinkan Mingyu untuk beristirahat sejenak dari mengurus kedua buah hatinya.

Wonwoo sudah membuat janji dengan sahabatnya Jihoon untuk pergi spa. Jihoon telah menetap lagi di Korea namun karena kesibukan mereka sebagai ibu rumah tangga jadi mereka jarang bertemu.

"Mama tinggal dulu ya, nanti pulangnya mama bawa makanan." Wonwoo mengecup kening Minhyuk putranya lalu Eunwoo putrinya.

Berbeda dengan Minhyuk yang hanya terdiam, Eunwoo terlihat marah langsung berlari ke kamar. Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas, hatinya terasa berat meninggalkan kedua anaknya dimana sebelumnya ia tidak pernah pisah dalam artian saat akan pergi keluar rumah selalu bersama.

"Tidak apa, biar mereka aku yang urus. Hati-hati dijalan jangan mengebut." Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk lalu ia keluar rumah dengan langkah berat, ia masih melirik ke arah putranya yang terus menatapnya dengan sedih.

Mingyu menyusul ke kamar anaknya dimana Eunwoo sang putrinya yang manja bersembunyi. Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya melihat kamar anaknya berantakan, boneka-boneka berserakan padahal sebelumnya Wonwoo sudah merapihkan kamar.

Sang putri meringkuk diatas ranjangnya menutup wajahnya dengan boneka beruang yang terus di peluknya.

Mingyu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, ia harus ekstra sabar menjaga kedua anaknya sendiri hari ini. Melihat putrinya yang merajuk mengingatkan Mingyu dengan Wonwoo saat mereka masih pacaran di masa kuliah dulu, dimana Wonwoo yang marah mengurung diri dikamar dan melempar bantal ke arah Mingyu lalu menangis bersembunyi dibawah bantal.

"Eunwoo sayang, jangan menangis." Mingyu mengusap lembut rambut putrinya.

"Kita beli es krim ya, sama _oppa?"_

"Maunya sama mama..."

"Mama pergi sebentar beli donat kesukaan Eunwoo."

"Tapi Eunwoo mau sama mama..." ucap sang putri dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Iya, sekarang sama papa dulu ya. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kita pergi sama _oppa_ ya." Mingyu menghapus air mata putrinya, wajahnya cantik turunan dari Wonwoo. Eunwoo langsung bangun dan menghambur memeluk sang ayah.

Mingyu berhasil membujuk putrinya, ia segera keluar kamar anaknya untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan dompet.

"Hyukie, ayo matikan tivinya."

"Mau kemana pa?"

"Beli es krim." Ucap Mingyu riang dan disambut sorakan gembira dari putranya. Mingyu mengajak kedua anaknya ke minimarket, membeli berbagai camilan.

Mingyu bernafas lega, kedua anaknya tidak merepotkan saat diajak ke minimarket. Sepulang dari minimarket, mereka sibuk makan es krim dan camilan lainnya.

Mingyu ikut menikmati es krim bersama kedua anaknya, kedua anaknya pun tidak merasa sedih lagi setelah ditinggal oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang terlihat tenang menonton acara anak-anak di tv. Ia bersiap menyiapkan makan siang. Perasaan Mingyu tidak enak, ia berjalan menuju taman kecil dekat dapur. Mingyu membelalakan kedua matanya melihat 2 ekor ikan peliharaannya dalam keadaan diam.

Mingyu mencoba menggerakkan air, ikan tersebut mulai bergerak namun sangat lambat. Buru-buru ia menyerok ikan tersebut yang hampir mati. Ikan jenis mas koi itu sudah tergeletak lemah.

"Aish.. ini bagaimana." Mingyu membawa ikan tersebut lalu dibersihkan.

Mingyu sibuk sendiri di dapur menyiapkan makan siang untuknya dan kedua anaknya.

"Papa lapaaar..." Minhyuk merengek dekat kaki Mingyu sang ayah.

"Iya sebentar lagi ya." Mingyu yang baru selesai memasak dan langsung menghidangkan makanan dibantu putranya yang meletakkan piring melamin untuk tempat makan ia dan adik kembarnya.

"Papa tadi goyeng apa? Baunya enak." Eunwoo mencari sesuatu yang membuat ia tertarik dari aroma masakan Mingyu.

"Oh, Eunwoo mau? Tapi suka tidak?"

"Suka, kalau papa yang masak. Enak."

Mingyu berjalan mendekati meja dapur dan kembali dengan membawa piring di tangannya.

"Hyukie juga mau!"

Mingyu tanpa pikir panjang langsung memberikan potongan lauk yang telah ia masak.

"Papa, ini ikan apa? Aneh." Ucap Eunwoo.

Mingyu menahan geli dan lagi-lagi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mama tidak beli ikan kemarin." Ucap Minhyuk, putranya memang memliki daya ingat yang bagus.

"Ini ikan dari kolam, sudah mau mati jadi papa goreng saja." Ucap Mingyu kalem.

"Ikan? Ikan di kolam situ pa?" Tanya Minhyuk meyakinkan.

Kemudian semuanya hening, Mingyu masih menatap kedua anaknya yang sedang makan.

"Hiks hiks aaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk..." Eunwoo menangis kencang mendengar jawaban sang ayah. Air matanya terus banjir membuat Mingyu panik melihat putrinya menangis.

Minhyuk langsung melepeh makanannya mengingat ikan kesayangan adiknya sudah jadi ikan goreng.

"Kenapa sayang? Ikannya tidak apa-apa, tidak beracun."

"Papa nakal! Papa nakal!" Eunwoo mengamuk berhenti makan.

"Ya tadi kan papa sudah bilang jangan terlalu banyak kasih makan ikannya."

"Papa nakal!"

"Mama pulang..." Wonwoo telah selesai urusannya dan langsung pulang karena tidak tega pergi terlalu lama.

"Mama...!" Eunwoo buru-buru turun dari kursi makan untuk menghampiri sang ibu. Wonwoo yang baru pulang kaget melihat anaknya menangis.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo langsung menggendong putrinya.

"Papa nakal! Ikan Eunwoo di goyeng!" Adunya pada sang ibu.

Wonwoo yang kaget langsung menatap suaminya yang masih memakai apron.

"Ikannya sudah mati tadi, jadi aku goreng. Awalnya mau aku makan sendiri tapi Eunwoo tanya goreng apa." Mingyu mencoba menjelaskan agar tidak ada salah paham.

Wonwoo tertawa geli sambil menggendong putrinya.

"Ya sudah, Eunwoo kan bisa makan yang lain. Ini mama bawa donat, tapi makan nasi dulu ya." Wonwoo dengan sabar membujuk putrinya agar tenang.

"Itu itu mama ikannya mati." Eunwoo masih menangis sedih teringat ikan peliharaannya.

"Iya ikannya sudah mati, ayo makan lagi ya. Mama suapi, papa masak apa? Wow, itu ada nugget ayam pasti enak. Mama cuci tangan dulu ya."

Eunwoo langsung terdiam setelah Wonwoo pulang. Mingyu bernafas lega karena hanya dengan Wonwoo saat anaknya menangis bisa langsung tenang.

"Ikannya mati..." Eunwoo masih merasa sedih.

"Iya makanya Eunwoo jangan nakal jadi ikannya tidak mati." Wonwoo terus menyuapi anaknya makan.

"Nanti ikannya jadi monsteh." Ucap Minhyuk memanas-manasi.

"Tidak ada monster, ayo habiskan makanannya." Ucap Mingyu.

"Beli ikan lagi." Sang putri masih merajuk.

"Iya besok beli lagi ya." Ucap Wonwoo menenangkan. Mingyu hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Sudah tidur anak-anak?" Mingyu berselonjor di sofa depan tv, ia melepas lelah setelah menjaga anak-anak disaat Wonwoo pergi.

"Sudah, lelah ya?" Wonwoo mengusap kepala sang suami yang sudah tiduran dengan nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Hmm lumayan, kenapa hanya sebentar? Aku pikir kamu pergi lama."

"Aku tidak tega pergi terlalu lama, rasanya sangat berat. Wajah anak-anak selalu terbayang, setiap melihat anak kecil selalu ingat anak sendiri."

Mingyu mengulas senyumnya merasa sang istri sangat mencintai kedua anaknya.

"Kalau sama aku? Bagaimana?"

"Hmm, biasa saja."

"Aish... yang benar?" Mingyu bangun dan menatap lurus wanita cantik didepannya yang sudah memerah wajahnya.

"Hmm iya." Wonwoo memeletkan lidahnya. Dengan cepat Mingyu meraup bibir sang istri dan melumatnya.

"Sebentar." Ucap Mingyu setelah melepas ciuman. Wonwoo merasa heran, Mingyu mengamati sekitar.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur kan?"

"Iya sudah."

"Terutama Minhyuk." Mingyu meyakinkan pada Wonwoo bahwa kedua anaknya sudah tidur siang.

Wonwoo terkekeh geli mengingat putranya lebih sering mengganggu disaat mereka sedang berdua.

"Iya sudah aku jamin."

"Oke lanjut." Mingyu kembali melanjutkan ciumannya yang sempat terhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Annyeong,**

Mianhae baru sempat update... semoga pada suka hehe...

Seventeen kambek, aku menunggu momen-momen mereka terutama Meanie semoga banyak momen bertebaran. Hehe...

Ditunggu reviewnya 😘😘😘

Special thank's for :

 **seventeenyep / Mockaa1617 / KimHaelin29 / kimnimgyu / Ririn-ah / Devil Prince / wortelnyasebong / rizka0419 / Guest / Viyomi / XiayuweLiu / heolgyu / jeononu / Dardara / Ocha-kacha**

 **9 Nov 2017**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Slice of Sweet Family**

 **oOo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Family**

 **oOo**

 **By : Shappire Crystal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Gossip**

 **Happy Reading**

Wonwoo seperti biasa menunggu kedua anaknya selesai belajar. Ia duduk bersama orang tua murid lain, selain orang tua murid ada pengasuh juga yang ikut menunggu anak majikannya.

"Mama si kembar, sudah tahu belum itu mommy si Hwan dengar-dengar mau cerai."

"Oh ya?" Jawab Wonwoo santai, sebenarnya ia paling malas kalau harus ikut dalam pembahasan gosip-gosip dikalangan ibu-ibu lain.

"Iya, suami saya kan masih 1 kantor dengan daddy si Hwan."

"Oh..." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk seolah mengerti, dalam hati ia berharap kedua anaknya segera selesai belajar lalu langsung keluar kelas dan menghampirinya seperti biasa.

Hwan sendiri yang dimaksud adalah Kim Hwan teman sekelas kedua anaknya. Dan Wonwoo sendiri lebih dikenal dengan sebutan "Mama si kembar" dibanding dipanggil dengan nama sendiri.

"Mama si kembar, infonya ya daddy si Hwan itu lebih suka wanita yang masih muda, yang lebih cantik tidak ada keriputnya."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya, makanya mama si kembar harus rajin merawat wajah biar papa si kembar semakin cinta."

"Hehe..." Wonwoo hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Iya, makanya saya mau menawari produk kecantikan. Ini asli dari Swedia, harga mahal sedikit sepertinya tidak masalah bagi mama si kembar, yang paling penting hasilnya, dijamin."

Mulut Wonwoo terbuka sempurna dan tertawa miris ditawari katalog kosmetik dari seorang orang tua murid yang sangat bersemangat.

"Ini juga ada parfumnya, buat papa si kembar juga boleh. Sstt biar suami tambah sayang."

Wonwoo hanya tertawa perih saat ditawari, firasat ia sejak awal tidak enak dan terbukti adanya.

"Mama si kembar kalau mau jadi anggota bisa, nanti ada potongan diskon. Ajak tetangganya juga."

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo kabur saat ditawari produk dan sebagainya yang sama sekali Wonwoo tidak berminat. Selama menjadi ibu rumah tangga, Wonwoo mengesampingkan urusan make up karena ia lebih memilih menabung sebagian uang gaji suaminya untuk pendidikan anaknya.

Malah terkadang Mingyu sendiri yang sering membelanjakan kosmetik untuknya saat ada dinas keluar negeri. Merk yang dibeli oleh suaminya juga bukan merk yang murah. Saat ditanya beli dimana, Mingyu hanya menjawab "beli di duty free selagi menunggu boarding", walau Wonwoo tahu kalau Mingyu sering ditawari oleh para SPG diluar sana dan Mingyu mudah tergoda untuk langsung membeli. Beruntung memang Mingyu membelikan untuk Wonwoo sang istri bukan untuk yang lain.

"Iya, bagaimana mama si kembar..."

Terdengar suara gaduh anak-anak menyelamatkan Wonwoo dari jeratan MLM. Wonwoo menarik nafas dan tersenyum saat mendengar derap langkah kaki anak-anak yang berebut keluar kelas.

"Mama...!" Teriak kedua anaknya serempak saat menghampiri. Peluk dan cium Wonwoo sampaikan dengan sangat erat seolah berterima kasih kedua anaknya datang disaat yang tepat.

"Saya permisi dulu ya, mari..." pamit Wonwoo pada ibu-ibu yang lain dan ia segera bergegas menarik tangan kedua anaknya untuk segera menjauh dari kerumunan para ibu yang sibuk karena anak-anaknya sudah merengek untuk pulang.

Wonwoo tidak langsung pulang melainkan singgah ke supermarket untuk belanja keperluan dapurnya yang stoknya sudah menipis.

Kedua anaknya menyambut gembira karena dipikiran mereka bisa mendapatkan camilan yang mereka mau. Dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah, Wonwoo menaikkan kedua anaknya ke dalam troli karena lebih mudah untuk mengawasi keduanya.

"Mama, Hyukie mau turun..."

"Sudah disini saja, nanti adik kamu ikutan mau turun."

"Tapi ma, sempit..."

Wonwoo menyadari kedua anaknya semakin hari semakin besar dengan tubuh yang tinggi padahal mereka baru berumur 4 tahun. Faktor genetik dari Mingyu sang ayah memang mendominasi tumbuh kembang anaknya terutama Minhyuk sang putra yang terlihat lebih tinggi dibanding Eunwoo sang putri.

"Ya sudah, tapi harus selalu dekat mama ya."

"Iya."

Wonwoo mengalah untuk menurunkan putranya agar ikut berjalan sementara Eunwoo masih dalam troli.

"Mama, mau turun juga..."

"Jangan..." kesabaran Wonwoo kembali diuji.

"Mama, bosan..." Eunwoo mulai merengek merasa iri melihat saudara kembarnya bisa berjalan kesana kemari.

"Ya sudah, tapi pegang tangan _oppa_ ya."

"Iya ma..."

Wonwoo mengalah lagi menurunkan putrinya. Kedua anaknya terlihat akur dengan saling menjaga satu sama lain.

Wonwoo terlihat sibuk memilih tepung kue instan, ia berencana membuat kue sebagai camilan untuk anaknya. Selagi memilih, matanya terus mengawasi kedua anaknya yang sedang bercanda.

" _Oppa_ , itu apa?" Eunwoo menunjuk ke arah badut diseberang rak dekat susu formula yang sedang ada promosi membagi-bagikan susu gratis untuk anak-anak.

"Tidak tahu, jangan kesana." Minhyuk sebagai kakak melarang adiknya.

" _Oppa_ , mau susu..."

Minhyuk bingung ingin menuruti keinginan adiknya namun ia tidak bisa pergi jauh dari ibunya.

"Sebentar saja ya."

"Iya."

Minhyuk menemani adiknya mendekati kerumunan dimana ada badut yang sedang promosi susu. Minhyuk sempat menoleh dan melihat sang ibu masih terlihat sibuk memilih.

Wonwoo telah selesai mengambil beberapa dus tepung kue instan dan memasukkan ke troli.

"Astaga!" Wonwoo berubah panik karena kedua anaknya tidak berada didekatnya.

"Hyukie! Eunwoo!" Wonwoo berteriak memanggil kedua anaknya, raut wajahnya sangat panik mencari ke segala penjuru rak di sekitar.

Sementara itu kedua anak Wonwoo terlihat asyik sendiri setelah mendapat susu gratis dan senang berada didekat badut yang menurut mereka lucu.

"Sudah ya, nanti mama mencari." Ajak Minhyuk pada adiknya.

"Iya."

Keduanya berjalan kembali ke arah dimana saat berpisah dengan Wonwoo sang ibu.

"Hah! Mama kemana?" Minhyuk kali ini panik.

"Mama? Mama mana?" Eunwoo mulai terisak tidak menemukan sang ibu. Kedua anak itu sibuk mencari sosok yang mereka kenal namun mereka kesulitan mencari diantara berbagai macam rak berisi barang yang tingginya jauh diatas mereka.

Minhyuk mencoba tenang walau sang adik sudah mulai menangis. Minhyuk terus menggenggam tangan adiknya berjalan kesana-kemari mencari sang ibu.

Teringat dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Miss Jung sang guru di sekolah kalau saat terpisah dengan orang tua di keramaian maka yang harus dicari adalah pusat informasi.

Berbekal pelajaran yang didapat maka Minhyuk memberanikan diri mencari pusat informasi.

"Papa!" Eunwoo berlari mendekati kerumunan di mana banyak orang dewasa terlihat di dekatnya.

Minhyuk panik mengejar adiknya mendekati kerumunan orang dewasa.

"Papa!"

"Eh..."

Semua mata menoleh ke arah Eunwoo sang gadis cilik yang berteriak heboh. Eunwoo menjadi bingung sendiri, di hadapannya ada orang dewasa membawa kamera.

"Papa..." ucap Eunwoo lirih dengan air mata berlinang dan langsung merasa ketakutan.

"Siapa? Adik cari siapa?" Tanya seorang pria memakai stelan jas.

"Itu papa?" Eunwoo menunjuk seorang pemuda yang terlihat bingung dan semua mata memandang ke arah pemuda itu.

"Maaf maaf ini pasti salah paham, tolong jangan direkam. Artis kami belum menikah dan punya anak. Dia pasti mengarang."

"Papa... mama hilang..." Eunwoo menangis kencang dan membuat semuanya menjadi semakin bingung.

"Ayo..." ajak Minhyuk pada adiknya.

" _Oppa_ , papa..."

"Itu bukan papa..." ucap Minhyuk dengan tangan mungilnya menghapus jejak air mata adiknya yang sudah mengalir dengan deras.

Semuanya menatap dengan bingung dengan kehadiran anak kecil yang mengganggu proses syuting seorang penyanyi.

"Ayo, itu bukan papa. Itu orang lain." Ucap Minhyuk pada adiknya.

"Tapi itu..." Eunwoo bersikukuh yang ia lihat adalah ayahnya dan semakin membuat para staff bertanya-tanya.

"Ini pasti salah paham, saya tidak kenal dengan anak ini. Saya..."

"Yubin-ssi jangan begitu, anak itu menangis mengadu mencari ibunya. Kamu kan lama vakum dalam bermusik jadi wajar kalau anak kamu sudah besar."

"Aish aish sudah saya katakan, artis saya belum menikah bagaimana punya anak." Ucap sang manager yang sedari tadi membela.

"Ya, punya anak kan bisa saja tanpa menikah." ucap staff yang lain. Sang penyanyi tersebut merasa terpojok.

"Kenapa itu? Dia tidak mengakui anaknya sendiri? Kasihan sekali padahal anaknya sangat lucu. Tega sekali." Ucap salah satu pelanggan supermarket yang seorang ibu, ia melihat semua kejadian sejak Eunwoo datang sambil menangis.

 _"Astaga kenapa begini? Aku baru comeback ke dunia entertain, kenapa begini?"_ Gumam Yubin dalam hati, matanya terus mengawasi sekitar dan tak luput menatap Eunwoo dan Minhyuk.

Yubin adalah seorang penyanyi, Song Yubin nama lengkapnya. Ia penyanyi yang cukup terkenal, setelah lama vakum karena ada masalah dengan pita suaranya, ia kembali ke dunia yang membesarkan namanya. Namun naas karir yang baru ia mulai dengan menerima tawaran _variety show_ yang baru dilakukan harus terganggu dengan kehadiran seorang anak yang mengaku sebagai anak dari Yubin. Lebih tepatnya anak itu merasa Yubin adalah ayahnya.

"Hey adik manis, ibu kamu mana?" Tanya seorang staff pada Minhyuk.

Minhyuk yang ditanya oleh orang yang tidak dikenal hanya terdiam, sementara adiknya masih terus menangis dengan sesenggukkan.

"Astaga! Kalian disini rupanya!" Wonwoo mendapati kedua anaknya terlihat ketakutan.

"Mama!" Si kembar menghambur ke pelukan sang ibu yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Wah ternyata anda ibunya mereka ya." Ucap seorang staff bernafas lega.

"Iya." Ucap Wonwoo dan saat menoleh ke arah Yubin, kedua bola mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna disertai mulut yang terbuka karena merasa terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Ayo... kita pulang." Ucap Wonwoo dan segera bergegas meninggalkan kerumunan orang.

"Nyonya sebentar, apa anda istri dari Song Yubin?"

"Tidak, bukan."

"Nyonya sebentar, karena tadi anak anda memanggil papa pada dia dan anda terlihat terkejut." Seorang pria yang terlihat seperti wartawan penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu memberondong Wonwoo dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak, bukan. Permisi." Wonwoo seperti dikejar hantu, berlari ketakutan dengan menggendong putrinya dan menarik tangan putranya agar berjalan cepat.

Melupakan belanjaan yang sempat diambilnya, Wonwoo langsung pergi keluar supermarket tanpa membeli sesuatu.

"Mama... coklatnya..." rengek sang putri merasa kecewa melewati deretan kasir begitu saja.

"Sudah, nanti saja belinya."

Wonwoo langsung menghambur ke tempat parkir menuju mobilnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan area supermarket.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Ji! Tebak tadi aku bertemu siapa!"

 _"Kamu kenapa Won? Memang tadi kamu lihat siapa?"_ Tanya Jihoon dari seberang melalui ponsel.

"Aku bertemu Song Yubin! Kamu ingat kan? Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya tadi." Pekik Wonwoo gemas setelah menidurkan kedua anaknya di siang hari.

 _"Astaga! Serius kamu bertemu dengannya! Lalu kamu foto bersama? Minta tanda tangan?"_

"Hmm... tidak. Saat itu aku sangat panik bisa bertemu."

 _"Hahaha... Wonwoo-ya ingat kamu bukan seorang gadis lagi yang bebas mengidolakan penyanyi. Kamu sudah menikah dan punya anak."_

"Iya aku tahu..."

 _"Won, sudah dulu ya. Aku harus antar Jiyoung ke tempat les. Bye..."_

"Bye Ji..."

Telepon terputus setelah obrolan singkat antara Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Wonwoo merasa kesepian lagi namun tak lama bibi Lee sang asisten telah kembali setelah Wonwoo suruh belanja.

"Yang ini tepungnya?"

"Iya yang ini, bantu siapkan bahan ya." Ucap Wonwoo, ia memang berencana membuat camilan untuk kedua anaknya dengan kue sifon pandan kesukaan kedua anaknya karena teksturnya yang lembut. Seharusnya ia sudah membeli di supermarket tadi namun ada kejadian tak terduga, Wonwoo jadi menyuruh bibi Lee membeli di minimarket dekat rumah.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Gyu! Pengelola gedung minta ganti rugi atas kerusakan mobilnya." Ucap Seokmin.

Mingyu memijat tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba sangat pegal. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan dalam masa tenggat harus selesai dalam waktu dekat membuat ia merasa sangat stress.

Pria tinggi dan tampan itu bangun dari duduknya serta menghembuskan nafasnya berusaha tetap tenang menghadapi semuanya.

"Apa saja kerusakannya?"

"Kaca mobilnya pecah terkena serpihan cor beton. Ia minta uang tunai saja."

"Bawa ke bengkel biar kita yang bayar, tidak perlu beri ia uang." Ucap Mingyu mengambil keputusan.

"Oke, aku akan suruh orang." Seokmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi seseorang sesuai perintah Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap keadaan kota dari ruang kerjanya. Senja sore yang bersinar terlihat begitu indah namun sangat menyilaukan indera penglihatannya.

"Yak! Yak! Mingyu! Apa ini tidak salah?"

Mingyu langsung menoleh karena Seokmin terlihat heboh sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa lagi? Orang itu tetap minta uang tunai?"

"Bbbukkan bukan ttapi... ini... ini... mirip Wonwoo istri kamu, ia masuk berita _online!_ Aku rasa ini Wonwoo karena kedua anak ini dari seragamnya seperti anakmu."

Mingyu penasaran langsung merebut ponsel Seokmin dan membaca dengan detail apa yang ditulis wartawan dan bagaimana Wonwoo istrinya bisa masuk berita beserta kedua anaknya. Tak hanya berita namun ada video juga.

 **"Penyanyi S diam-diam menikah dan mempunyai anak."**

Begitu judul yang tertera dalam kolom berita online Lentudey. Hanya berita gosip namun banyak yang menyukai terlihat beberapa komentar yang disampaikan oleh pembaca setiap harinya.

Mingyu tentu hafal dengan foto seorang wanita itu, walau wajahnya di blur dan terlihat menggendong seorang anak kecil yang ia yakin adalah Eunwoo putrinya. Mingyu masih ingat dengan jelas bentuk kunciran rambut putrinya saat berangkat sekolah tadi pagi ditambah putranya yang memakai jam tangan pororo berwarna biru.

Dress yang dikenakan wanita itu, Mingyu sangat mengenalnya. Mingyu sangat yakin kalau itu Wonwoo istrinya.

" _Hyung!_ Ada salah satu pekerja terjatuh dan sekarang sedang menuju rumah sakit." Chan datang membawa kabar buruk.

"Eh jangan! Jangan!" Teriak Seokmin menyelamatkan ponselnya yang hampir dibanting oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu terlihat sangat stress dengan kejadian yang beruntun menimpanya. "Oh Tuhan apa lagi ini?"

"Tenang dulu Gyu, biar aku yang pergi mengurus ke rumah sakit." Ucap Seokmin menenangkan sahabat sekaligus partner kerjanya.

"Tidak, aku saja yang pergi. Bukankah kamu masih harus merevisi gambar?"

"Hmm oke, kalau ada apa-apa segera kabari."

"Oke, aku pergi." Mingyu bersiap dan langsung merapihkan meja kerjanya.

"Langsung pulang saja, kamu butuh istirahat Gyu."

Mingyu hanya membalas dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan mengangguk mengerti. Kepalanya benar-benar pening saat ini.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu pulang agak malam dimana ia tidak bisa makan malam bersama keluarga kecilnya. Sementara Wonwoo telah selesai tugas menina bobokan kedua anaknya.

Mingyu langsung menuju kamarnya dimana Wonwoo sedang melakukan rutinitas merawat kecantikannya sebelum tidur.

"Tadi siang dari mana?"

"Tadi siang?"

"Iya, kamu sama anak-anak."

"Oh, biasa belanja. Kenapa?" Ucap Wonwoo masih tenang, tangan kurusnya mengambil botol kecil dan sedikit menekan ujung pipet dan meneteskan cairannya pada wajah putih mulusnya.

"Kamu kehilangan anak-anak?" Mingyu menyentuh pundak Wonwoo dengan kasar membuat Wonwoo terkejut dengan perlakuan Mingyu yang tidak biasa.

"Maksudnya apa?"

"Jawab! Kamu kehilangan mereka? Di supermarket?"

Wonwoo tergagap untuk menjawab sementara Mingyu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku.. aku.."

"Kamu sebagai ibu bagaimana? Kalau mereka diculik bagaimana? Kenapa kamu bisa lepas menjaga mereka?"

"Kamu kenapa sih? Pulang malam lalu marah-marah!" Wonwoo meletakkan botol serumnya dengan kasar.

"Wonwoo! Aku peringatkan, mereka anak-anakku! Bagaimana kalian bisa terpisah? Kamu mau bertanggung jawab kalau mereka kenapa-kenapa?"

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya seolah tak percaya Mingyu mengomelinya malam-malam.

"Anakmu? Mereka anakku juga Kim Mingyu! Aku yang mengandung, aku yang melahirkan dengan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah kamu rasakan! Aku akui tadi aku salah tapi saat itu juga aku panik mencari mereka. Lagipula kamu kamu tahu darimana?"

"Ini! Ini kamu kan? Lihat! Beritanya sudah menyebar! Masyarakat diluar sana mencari sosok wanita ini, dan anak-anak ini. Mereka anakku! Bukan anak penyanyi ini!"

Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam saat Mingyu memperlihatkan ponselnya yang menampilkan berita yang di maksud. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng seolah tak percaya kejadian di supermarket siang tadi ternyata ada yang merekam, salah satu staff tidak mematikan kameranya.

"Ini ini hanya salah paham. Saat itu Eunwoo sedang menangis dan dia asal menunjuk, dia mengira kalau itu kamu. Kamu pasti paham kan, Eunwoo tidak melihat dengan jelas karena sedang menangis." Wonwoo mencoba menjelaskan namun Mingyu sudah terlanjur kesal.

"Sayang, sungguh kejadiannya begitu. Aku tidak tahu kalau ini akan jadi berita."

"Apa? Aku tahu dia penyanyi favorit kamu kan? Kamu mengoleksi album dia bukan?" Mingyu benar-benar terbakar api cemburu. Wonwoo hanya terdiam, air matanya hampir tumpah melihat Mingyu yang marah.

Wonwoo benar-benar takut saat melihat suaminya marah, selama ini Mingyu selalu bersikap lembut dan sangat menyayanginya. Namun saat Mingyu sudah memperlihatkan sisi amarahnya, Wonwoo benar-benar ketakutan.

"Pergi! Kejar artis idolamu itu!" Mingyu langsung berlalu ke arah kamar mandi meninggalkan Wonwoo.

"Sayang..." Wonwoo tak kuasa menahan air matanya, sekuat apapun ia menahan pada akhirnya tumpah juga membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Mingyu tidak peduli dengan rengekan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo segera keluar kamar sesuai perintah Mingyu.

...

...

Mingyu telah selesai mandi, cukup lama ia berendam melepas rasa lelah, kini tubuhnya kembali segar. Suasana kamar sepi dimana hanya Mingyu seorang diri tanpa ada Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangan hanya ada ranjang yang masih rapi dan beberapa kosmetik milik Wonwoo yang belum di rapihkan. Mingyu segera keluar mengecek, ia agak panik karena sempat memarahi Wonwoo dan parahnya sempat mengusir istrinya sendiri.

Mingyu mengecek tempat kunci mobil dan masih utuh kunci mobil Wonwoo, firasat Mingyu tertuju ke arah kamar anaknya.

Benar saja, Wonwoo tidur di salah satu ranjang anaknya. Dengan posisi miring, Wonwoo memeluk putranya, Minhyuk. Seolah mengerti, tangan mungil putranya berada di pipi sang ibu terlihat mengusap dan menghapus air mata Wonwoo.

Dengan perlahan Mingyu mengusap lengan Wonwoo untuk membangunkan. Wonwoo hanya menggeliat dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan, masih terpejam dengan terus memeluk putranya.

Mingyu sempat mendengar tarikan nafas berat Wonwoo, perih. Mingyu merasa sangat bersalah telah memarahi istrinya sendiri, melupakan janji yang ia ucapkan dihadapan orang tua Wonwoo yang kini menjadi mertuanya saat Mingyu meminta izin untuk menikahi Wonwoo sang kekasih saat itu.

Mingyu menyesal sudah menyakiti Wonwoo, padahal ia berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya. Seharusnya pertengkaran malam ini tidak terjadi andai ia sabar bertanya kejadian sebenarnya dengan tenang.

Mingyu mengalah membiarkan Wonwoo tidur di kamar anaknya, kecupan manis ia berikan di pelipis Wonwoo sebelum keluar kamar. Wonwoo bergerak setelah Mingyu menciumnya, Wonwoo masih menahan tangisnya.

Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo belum benar-benar tidur. Namun sepertinya Wonwoo belum mau diganggu dengan kehadiran Mingyu. Mingyu sadar diri, ia akan kembali bicara esok pagi. Tubuhnya juga merasa lelah setelah seharian bekerja.

...

...

Mingyu hanya membolak-balikkan tubuhnya, merasa bosan tidur sendirian. Padahal ia sudah sangat lelah namun ia tidak terbiasa tidur sendiri. Biasanya ada sosok wanita cantik teman hidupnya yang selalu menemani tidur malamnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari dan Mingyu benar-benar belum terlelap. Merasa bosan, ia keluar kamar untuk membuat segelas susu yang dirasa dapat membuatnya tidur dengan nyenyak.

Suara gemericik air kran terdengar dari arah dapur, Mingyu mendekat dan melihat Wonwoo sedang mencuci piring. Terlihat blender kotor, sepertinya Wonwoo habis membuat jus di malam hari.

Tanpa disadari Mingyu mengulas senyum, melihat Wonwoo dan jus. Apa ia hamil lagi? Mengingat selama ini mereka rutin dalam urusan ranjang.

'Sett prang!' Tanpa sengaja Wonwoo menyenggol gelas kosong didekatnya, dan gelas itu sukses terjatuh.

"Aish." Wonwoo merasa kesal langsung memungut pecahan gelas.

"Jangan!"

"Ah!" Jemari lentik Wonwoo tanpa sengaja tergores pecahan gelas, Mingyu langsung meraih jemari Wonwoo dan menarik sang istri agar menjauh.

"Kamu duduk saja." Mingyu menggeser kursi makan, Wonwoo hanya menatap bingung. Dengan sigap Mingyu mengambil kotak P3K dan langsung mengobati luka di jari Wonwoo.

Dengan telaten Mingyu membersihkan luka dan memberinya plester.

"Sudah. Biarkan saja, kamu duduk di sini saja." Ucap Mingyu dengan tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala Wonwoo.

Mingyu langsung mengambil sapu dan pengki, ia langsung membersihkan pecahan gelas. Wonwoo hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Mingyu.

"Masih sakit?" Mingyu menatap wajah cantik istrinya yang agak sembab dikedua matanya. Wonwoo hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Mingyu tak bisa menahan diri, ia langsung memeluk istri tercintanya. Tangis Wonwoo pecah dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Aku minta maaf, maaf sayang. Aku janji tidak akan memarahi kamu lagi seperti tadi."

Wonwoo tidak dapat menjawab, ia terus menangis dengan terus meremas pundak Mingyu. Mingyu terus mengucap maaf dan membiarkan Wonwoo meluapkan semuanya.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat wajah Wonwoo dan membantu menghapus air mata sang istri. Mingyu lagi-lagi tidak tahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat lembut bibir sang istri. Mereka saling berpagutan menyalurkan rasa rindu setelah seharian.

Mingyu kembali mengulas senyumnya, Wonwoo telah berhenti menangis. Mingyu terus menatap wajah cantik sang istri tanpa rasa bosan. Tangannya bergerak mengusap perut Wonwoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm? Kenapa? Memangnya ada larangan mengusap perut kamu?"

"Kenapa? Perutku gendut ya?"

"Kalau gendut juga tidak masalah, kali ini apa kembar lagi? Semakin ramai rumah kita." Mingyu terkekeh geli namun Wonwoo hanya mengerutkan keningnya merasa heran.

"Maksudnya apa?"

"Eih, mau kasih kejutan ya?"

"Aku tidak paham." Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu, kamu buat jus malam-malam untuk apa?"

"Oh, aku membuat es untuk anak-anak. Kalau besok takut tidak sempat karena pagi sudah harus ke sekolah, jadi saat mereka pulang sekolah bisa minum es."

Mingyu hanya terdiam, tebakannya salah. Ia mengira Wonwoow mengidam ternyata tidak.

"Kamu pikir kalau aku hamil lagi?" Wonwoo tertawa geli sementara Mingyu tersenyum menahan malu.

"Iya itu kalau dikasih, kalau belum ya tidak apa."

" _Wae?_ Memang 2 anak masih kurang? Urus Hyukie saja kadang kamu kewalahan."

Mingyu hanya tertawa, ia senang hubungannya kembali membaik. Wonwoo pun sudah mau ikut tertawa juga.

"Ayo tidur!" Mingyu langsung menggendong Wonwoo ala bridal menuju kamarnya. Wonwoo merasa senang, tangannya melingkar erat di leher sang suami.

Sebentar bertengkar kemudian membaik, pada kenyataannya mereka tidak bisa terlalu lama saling diam karena mereka saling membutuhkan.

Mingyu membutuhkan Wonwoo yang selalu menemaninya, mendukungnya, menyemangatinya. Wonwoo juga membutuhkan Mingyu yang selalu menjaganya, melindunginya, membimbingnya.

Mingyu akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah memeluk sang istri seperti biasa hingga alarm berbunyi mengganggu tidur keduanya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Sayang, hari ini kamu tidak usah kemana-mana. Di rumah saja, jangan keluar tanpa izin dari aku termasuk anak-anak. Kamu hubungi guru agar mereka tidak ke sekolah dulu hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan mendatangi lagi kantor si pembuat gosip murahan itu. Aku mau mengecek kalau mereka sudah menghapus semua berita tentang kamu. Aku tidak sudi, istri dan anakku diaku si penyanyi itu. Enak saja."

"Benarkah? Kamu datang ke sana? Kapan?"

Mingyu tersenyum malu. "Semalam." Ucapnya singkat.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa geli melihat suaminya yang masih dilanda cemburu, ia bergerak mendekat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan hangat suaminya. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat , tak lupa kecupan manis ia berikan di puncak kepala sang istri dan tangannya mengusap lembut punggung wanita tercintanya.

Pagi ini mereka masih santai di ranjang dimana keduanya belum melepas pelukannya.

"Mah... mama kesiangan ya?" Minhyuk sang putra langsung masuk ke kamar orang tuanya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung menoleh ke arah anaknya. Pelukan mereka merenggang karena sang putra bergerak mendekati ranjang.

"Kenapa sayang?" Wonwoo merentangkan kedua tangan, langkah mungil putranya bergerak cepat naik ke ranjang dan langsung memeluk sang ibu serta memberikan kecupan selamat pagi.

"Mama..." Eunwoo sang putri juga datang dengan mata masih setengah mengantuk dengan membawa boneka kesayangannya.

Mingyu hanya tertawa melihat kedua anaknya berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Kalian tidak mencari papa? Hanya mama yang dicari?" Mingyu protes pada kedua anaknya.

"Papa..." Eunwoo seolah mengerti langsung memeluk sang ayah. Mingyu merasa gemas dengan putri cantiknya langsung memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang hingga membuat Eunwoo tertawa geli.

"Ma... ayo..."

"Kemana sayang?"

"Sekolah..." jawab Minhyuk semangat.

"Hari ini di rumah dulu ya. Nanti mama telepon Miss Jung."

"Oooh tidak sekolah ma? Horee..." Minhyuk langsung melompat girang.

"Eih eih hari ini saja ya. Besok sekolah seperti biasa." Ucap Mingyu memotong kegembiraan putranya.

"Oooh besok sekolah." Minhyuk berubah sedikit kecewa dan berhenti melompat.

"Papa, memang kita mau jalan-jalan ya? Mau beli boneka?"

Mingyu hanya tertawa sang putri langsung menebak alasan libur sekolah.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kalian mandi ya lalu sarapan." Ucap Wonwoo semangat mengajak kedua anaknya.

"Ma, mandinya libur juga kan?"

"Kata siapa?"

"Papa. Kalau papa libur, mandinya siang." Wonwoo hanya memandang tajam ke arah suaminya, Mingyu hanya tertawa geli merasa malu sikapnya sangat diperhatikan oleh putranya.

"Eunwoo mau mandi ma. Pakai bedak baru. Wangi..." Eunwoo langsung bangun dari duduknya mendekati sang ibu minta gendong.

"Ayo, Hyukie ikut tidak?"

"Ikut ma..." Minhyuk langsung bergegas turun dari ranjang mengikuti langkah sang ibu keluar kamar. Mingyu menatap anggota keluarganya dengan tersenyum.

Setelah sarapan bersama, Mingyu berangkat kerja seperti biasa tak lupa memberikan kecupan sayang pada istri dan kedua anaknya.

Mingyu mendatangi kembali kantor berita online yang menyebar gosip. Sang pemimpin redaksi sempat menhindar saat mengetahui Mingyu kembali datang namun Mingyu lebih cepat mengetahuinya dan sang peminpin redaksi tidak berkutik lagi. Berita mengenai Wonwoo tentang kesalah pahaman pun benar-benar sudah dihapus termasuk media lain yang meng _copy-paste._

"Tuan Kim, kalau anda butuh ibu baru untuk anak anda. Saya mau menggantikan..." ucap sang sekretaris pemimpin redaksi yang bermake-up tebal tak lupa dengan pakaian ketatnya yang menggoda para pria.

"Apa?"

"Iya, barang kali anda mau menambah istri. Lagipula anda lebih tampan dibanding peyanyi itu."

"Terima kasih, tapi saya tidak suka dengan wanita yang menawarkan diri seperti anda." Ucap Mingyu langsung berlalu setalh urusan selesai. Kekehan terdengar dari beberapa pegawai yang menertawakan seorang temannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Mingyu. Sementara wanita yang ditolak hanya menggaruk kepalanya merasa malu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Esoknya Wonwoo kembali mengantar ke sekolah seperti biasa, tugas rumah menjadi ringan karena bibi Lee sang asisten rumah datang lebih pagi.

"Sst sst sudah dengar belum? Suami mama si kembar itu seorang penyanyi. Ada beritanya."

"Oh ya? Dimana?"

"Ada di Setagram."

"Mana? Tidak ada."

"Eih benar kemarin ada, aku benar-benar melihatnya. Pakaian dan seragam yang di foto sama persis dengan yang dipakai 2 hari lalu."

"Mana? Kamu ss tidak?"

"Apa? Ss apa? Itu apa?"

"Aigoo, ss itu screen shoot, ss beritanya."

"Oooh begitu. Tapi benar ada, bajunya sama persis." (Tipe ibu-ibu yang gaptek dan mengalihkan perhatian lagi).

"Kok kamu bisa hafal baju mama si kembar?"

"Iya karena aku pernah tanya beli dimana? Jawabnya di butik ZHra yang dekat mall elit itu. Di sana kan bajunya mahal-mahal."

"Ooh..."

Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas mendengar bisik-bisik para orang tua murid yang bergosip tentang dirinya. Setelah orang tua Kim Hwan yang jadi pergunjingan kali ini giliran ia yang digosipkan.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa, ia bersyukur karena ia tidak dikejar untuk menjadi anggota MLM lagi. Wonwoo lebih memilih membaca novel selama menunggu kedua anaknya selesai belajar. Hidup tanpa gosip bagai sayur tanpa garam. Wonwoo bersyukur permasalahan yang terjadi pada dirinya sudah selesai dengan baik dan kedua orang tua maupun mertuanya tidak mengetahuinya. Semoga saja. Ia tidak mau ada babak kehebohan lagi kedua kalinya, cukup Mingyu saja yang mengamuk jangan sampai mertuanya tahu. Bisa gawat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Annyeong,**

Akhir-akhir ini kobam dengan Meanie, why Wonwoo sangat manis saat berada dekat Mingyu? Aaaarrrghh gemasssss...

Anggap saja Song Yubin penyanyi terkenal walau realitanya Seventeen lebih terkenal hehehe... Masih single aja mau fangirlingan beli CD, nonton konser, koleksi pernak-pernik, ortu ngedumel bagaimana kalau sudah menikah? 😂😂😂 based on true story right?

Ditunggu repiunya ya... 😘😘😘

 **Special thank's to :**

 **Mockaa1617 / Devil Prince / wortelnyasebong / rizka0419 / KimHaelin29 / Cha KristaFer / popynur06 / seventeenyep / Ririn-ah / Dardara / XiayuweLiu**

11 Desember 2017


	5. Chapter 5

**The Slice of Sweet Family**

 **oOo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Family**

 **oOo**

 **By : Shappire Crystal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Jealous?**

 **Happy Reading**

Seorang gadis mungil berlari kecil dari ruang keluarga menuju dapur untuk menemui seorang wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah ibu kandungnya.

"Ma..."

"Kenapa?"

"Sobek..." Eunwoo memperlihatkan jaitan bonekanya yang terbuka sedikit.

"Jangan ditarik-tarik begitu nanti tambah lebar sobeknya."

Wonwoo sang ibu kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Eunwoo sang putri hanya terdiam.

"Ma..."

"Iya, kenapa?" Wonwoo kembali menoleh saat sang putra memanggil.

"Pensilnya patah..." Minhyuk mengacungkan pensil gambarnya pada sang ibu. Wonwoo mengambilnya dan langsung berjalan mencari serutan pensil kemudian menyerutnya. Minhyuk menunggu dengan sabar saat Wonwoo menyerut semua peralatan menggambarnya.

Eunwoo hanya terdiam melihatnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Hai _hyung!"_ Mingyu menyambut kakak sepupunya yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya saat hari libur. Rowoon telah kembali setelah menetap di Jepang tak lama setelah anaknya lahir.

"Hallo Gyu!"

Rowoon datang bersama sang istri Inseong beserta kedua anaknya Chani yang sudah menginjak tahun ke 7 usianya dan Sunshine yang baru berumur 3 tahun.

"Hallo siapa ini?" Wonwoo tampak gemas melihat Sunshine yang sangat lucu dalam gendongan Inseong.

"Matanya bulat ya, cantik." Wonwoo memuji keponakannya. Inseong sang ibu hanya tertawa karena Wonwoo memuji putrinya.

Chani mendekati Wonwoo dan memeluknya merasa rindu karena lama tidak berjumpa dengan Aunty kesayangannya. Wonwoo memeluk Chani dengan erat tak lupa mencium keningnya dengan sayang.

"Sudah besar ya Chani, dulu saat si kembar lahir Chani baru berumur 3 tahun ya."

"Aunty, punya es krim?"

"Aunty belum beli es krim lagi tapi ada es buah. Chani mau?"

Chani langsung mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Wonwoo, pipi Chani bersemu merah merasa senang.

Chani langsung bergabung dengan Minhyuk yang sibuk bermain lego dan Wonwoo menghidangkan es buah untuk Chani.

Eunwoo hanya terdiam ditengah keramaian ruang keluarga, dimana ibunya asyik mengobrol dengan Aunty Inseong, ayahnya tertawa sambil bercerita dengan Uncle Rowoon dan kakak kembarnya bermain dengan Chani kakak sepupunya.

Eunwoo merasa sendiri, ia ragu mendekati Sunshine adik sepupunya yang sibuk bermain sendiri.

Wonwoo menggendong Sunshine dengan sayang dan mencium pipi gembilnya. Eunwoo merasa terasing, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan bermain sendiri dengan koleksi bonekanya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari Eunwoo tidak berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

...

...

"Eunwoo..." teriak Wonwoo memanggil dari ruang makan.

"Hyukie, tolong cari adik." Mingyu memerintah putranya dan Minhyuk langsung mengerti langsung mencari ke kamar.

"Pa... Eunwoo tidur."

"Tidur?" Mingyu mengernyitkan dahi merasa aneh karena biasanya kedua anaknya tidur setelah makan siang.

Mingyu penasaran langsung ke kamar anaknya mengecek dan benar sang putri tertidur karena kelelahan bermain sendiri dengan bonekanya yang berantakan memenuhi ranjangnya.

"Benar tidur?" Wonwoo masih belum percaya juga.

"Iya, ya sudah makan saja." Mingyu memimpin makan siang bersama dimana keluarga kakak sepupunya sudah menunggu.

"Hyukie makannya sedikit?" Tanya Chani yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini lihat ayam goreng, enak." Chani tampak lahap menyantap makanan kesukaannya, Wonwoo sengaja menyiapkan ayam goreng untuk Chani.

"Hehe..." Minhyuk hanya tertawa melihat sang kakak mengajak makan, namun sedari tadi Minhyuk selalu menoleh ke arah kamarnya berharap sang adik keluar kamar dan ikut makan bersama.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Ma... temani main."

"Eunwoo, mama sedang repot sebentar lagi papa pulang. Eunwoo main sendiri saja ya."

Eunwoo hanya terdiam lagi, Wonwoo sang ibu menolaknya. Ia memang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam. Langkah kecil Eunwoo membawa ia kembali ke ruang keluarga dimana ia sendirian.

Eunwoo bergerak menuju pintu utama rumahnya yang terbuka sedikit dan langsung keluar rumah tanpa memberitahu orang rumah termasuk Wonwoo sang ibu.

Hari semakin sore, Mingyu pulang kerja seperti biasa. Rumah terasa sepi tanpa teriakan sang putri akhir-akhir ini.

"Sayang, masak apa?" Mingyu memeluk dari belakang sang istri yang masih di dapur.

"Sudah pulang? Masak sup ayam."

"Hmmm pasti enak." Mingyu mengecup pipi sang istri.

"Anak-anak kemana? Kenapa sepi sekali."

"Hyukie di kamar main puzzle, kemarin kan Chani bawa oleh-oleh puzzle. Kalau Eunwoo mungkin main boneka seperti biasa."

"Ooh.." Mingyu mengecek keberadaan kedua anaknya.

"Sayang, Eunwoo kemana? Dia tidak ada!"

Wonwoo terlonjak kaget langsung menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya. "Tadi ada. Hyukie, adik kemana?"

"Tidak tahu ma."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo panik langsung mencari ke sisi rumah hingga ke lantai 2 rumah mereka namun sosok sang putri kecil tidak ditemukan.

"Hyukie, benar kamu tidak tahu?"

"Tidak ma, Eunwoo tidak ke kamar dari tadi."

Wonwoo sangat panik takut Mingyu marah lagi, terakhir ia diomeli habis-habisan oleh Mingyu saat lalai menjaga anaknya. Wonwoo stress sendiri. Hari ini bibi Lee asisten rumah tidak masuk karena ijin menemui anaknya di kampung halaman jadi Wonwoo sibuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah.

Mingyu berjalan mondar-mandir, pikirannya kalut dan Wonwoo terduduk lemas ketakutan.

"Terakhir kamu lihat ia jam berapa? Masa tiba-tiba ia menghilang begitu saja?"

Wonwoo hampir menangis rasanya, Mingyu mulai mengomel lagi.

"Ma..."

"Hmm?" Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi rasanya, ia menatap sang putra yang tiba-tiba memanggil. Berharap ada petunjuk.

"Eunwoo di rumah Hwi _hyung."_

"Benar?" Mingyu dan Wonwoo serempak bertanya dan Minhyuk sang putra hanya mengangguk.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling menatap seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapan putranya. Mereka memang kembar, mungkin ada keahlian khusus telepati pada kedua anaknya.

Wonwoo langsung berlari keluar ke rumah sebelah.

"Hyukie, di rumah saja jangan kemana-mana." ucap Mingyu lalu ikut keluar juga mengikuti Wonwoo.

Wonwoo panik terus-terusan menekan bell kediaman Youngbin tetangganya.

" _Eonnie_ , apa Eunwoo di dalam?" Wonwoo menahan tangisnya saat Sanghyuk membuka pintu.

"Oh, Wonwoo-ya, ia dia ada sejak tadi sedang bermain dengan Hwiyoung."

"Syukurlah..." Wonwoo bernafas lega dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tetangganya sebelum diizinkan dan menemui putrinya sedang bercanda dengan Hwiyoung.

"Mama!"

Wonwoo langsung membawa putrinya dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang mau main?"

"Mama sibuk masak untuk papa, _oppa_ sibuk main sendiri. Eunwoo tidak ada teman." Ucap Eunwoo sambil menangis sedih.

Ucapan sang putri sangat menusuk bagi Wonwoo, Mingyu yang mendengar hanya terdiam.

"Mama minta maaf ya... sekarang kita pulang."

"Eunwoo mau disini saja sama Hwi _oppa_."

"Besok main lagi, sekarang sudah malam." Hwiyoung ikut menasehati Eunwoo.

"Eunwoo ayo pulang." Ajak Mingyu namun Eunwoo menggeleng, ia menolak. Ia mulai memberontak.

Mingyu merasa tidak enak pada keluarga Youngbin tetangganya maka ia menggendong paksa sang putri untuk pulang.

Eunwoo menangis meronta masih memberontak. Wonwoo mengucapkan terima kasih karena tetangganya sudah bersedia menemani putrinya.

Sanghyuk hanya mengangguk merasakan apa yang dirasa oleh Wonwoo.

"Jangan dimarahi sayang." Wonwoo meredam amarah Mingyu. Eunwoo masih terus menangis, Minhyuk sang kakak hanya terdiam. Eunwoo masih terus menangis dalam dekapan Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya menarik nafasnya, pulang kerja ia sudah lelah ditambah masalah di rumah dengan anaknya.

"Sudah, sekarang mandi ya." Ajak Wonwoo namun sang putri masih memberontak.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Mingyu masih bingung dengan kelakuan putrinya.

"Eunwoo minta apa? Mama kan sudah minta maaf." Wonwoo semakin stress karena putrinya tidak berhenti menangis.

"Mama tidak menjahit boneka Eunwoo yang sobek."

"Iya, nanti mama jahit ya sayang."

"Mata Eunwoo sipit tidak seperti adik Sunshine yang bulat!"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling pandang mendengar ocehan amarah dari putrinya. Mingyu sadar titik masalahnya ada pada diri Wonwoo.

"Mata Eunwoo bagus, sama seperti papa. Hidung juga bagus." Wonwoo memuji putrinya.

"Tapi, semakin kesini matanya terlihat mirip sama kamu sayang." Bisik Mingyu.

"Siapa bilang sipit, mata Eunwoo cantik bahkan pria tampan saja bisa jatuh hati dengan sekali lirikan maut." Wonwoo berkata gemas menyindir omongan Mingyu dan menatap tajam pada suaminya.

Mingyu tak bisa menahan tawanya, mendengar ocehan istrinya sendiri.

"Eunwoo itu cantik, anak mama paling cantik. Kulit Eunwoo saja putih seperti mama. Coba kalau agak hitam?"

"Eih eih eih jangan main fisik ya." Mingyu mulai tidak terima.

"Hohoho ada yang merasa tersindir?"

"Dengar ya nyonya Kim, walau kulitku tidak secerah kulit kamu tapi tinggi badanku di atas rata-rata."

"Lihat, tadi katanya jangan main fisik sekarang siapa yang main fisik."

"Awas kamu ya, jangan harap kuberi ampun malam ini." Mingyu semakin gemas dengan mencubit pipi sang istri.

"Aku tidak takut Kim."

Eunwoo berhenti menangis melihat orang tuanya berdebat, sementara Minhyuk ikut terdiam melihatnya.

Mingyu terkekeh geli dan tersadar kedua anaknya menonton sedari tadi.

"Ehem, jadi Eunwoo putri cantik papa ceritanya kesal dengan mama?" Mingyu berjongkok di depan sang putri dan terus menatap wajahnya.

Eunwoo mengangguk.

"Mama sayangnya sama _oppa_ , _oppa_ minta apa langsung dikasih. Kalau Eunwoo nanti-nanti. Mata Eunwoo sipit." Eunwoo mengadu kembali langsung minta pelukan dari sang ayah, Mingyu hanya terkekeh geli melihat sang putri melanjutkan tangisnya.

"Mama sayang semua sama kalian." Wonwoo membela diri.

"Iya, tenang saja. Mama nakal sama Eunwoo biar papa yang hukum ya." Mingyu mengusap lembut punggung putrinya dengan sayang dan mengedip nakal pada Wonwoo.

Eunwoo mengangguk cepat mengiyakan, Mingyu tertawa senang, Wonwoo hanya membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan menggeleng dengan ide konyol suaminya yang mengajak bercinta dengan persetujuan anaknya yang masih polos.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Erangan-erangan mengalun dalam kamar utama. Mingyu menyalurkan hasratnya dan Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak sesuai kesepakatan sore tadi di hadapan kedua anaknya terutama sang putri yang sedang merajuk merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh Wonwoo.

Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya dan seprei ranjang sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Mingyu benar-benar menghukum Wonwoo tanpa ampun.

Wonwoo mengatur nafasnya, rasanya benar-benar lelah dimana seharian ia mengurus rumah ditambah malamnya harus mengurus suaminya.

"Apa kau minum sesuatu?"

Mingyu hanya tertawa merasa Wonwoo menaruh curiga padanya.

"Aku diberi sample obat kuat ternyata hasilnya memuaskan."

Wonwoo tertawa geli mendengarnya, ia masih mengatur nafas. Mingyu menopang kepala dengan tangan kirinya memandang sang istri yang terlihat lelah.

"Sayang..."

"Hmm... kenapa cantik?"

"Kamu masih kuat?"

Mingyu tertawa dan langsung mencium bibir sang istri. "Masih, mau lagi?"

Wonwoo tersenyum malu. "Aku mau diatas."

"As your wish honey, please come." Mingyu langsung rebahan dan Wonwoo bangun lagi melanjutkan service-nya pada sang suami. Bagaimana Mingyu tak semakin cinta dan sayang pada istrinya yang sangat pintar memanjakannya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Ma..."

"Kenapa sayang?" Wonwoo menjawab dengan lembut dan Eunwoo tersenyum lucu merasa senang.

"Ma, Eunwoo mau makan kue!" Ucapnya semangat.

"Hmm kue? Mama belum buat kue sayang. Hmm bagaimana kalau kita beli saja?" Usul Wonwoo dan langsung disetujui putrinya yang mengangguk senang.

Eunwoo berteriak senang hanya dengan janji dibelikan kue. Wonwoo bersiap untuk menepati janjinya membelikan kue, kedua anaknya sudah rapi dan wangi setelah dimandikan. Wonwoo sengaja ingin mengajak jalan-jalan pada kedua anaknya.

Wonwoo mengajak kedua anaknya ke toko bakery langganannya. Kedua anaknya terlihat serius makan kue coklat yang telah Wonwoo pesan, sementara ia duduk santai dengan segelas moccacino latte hangat.

 _Srreeettt..._

Sebuah sapu tangan mengenai lengan Minhyuk, bocah kecil itu menoleh dan melihat balita yang duduk di meja sebelah tampak menjatuhkan sapu tangan.

Minhyuk langsung turun dari kursi dan mengambilkan sapu tangan tersebut dan memberikan pada balita itu. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Eunwoo juga langsung menoleh saat sang kakak tidak duduk di sampingnya.

"Atatatataa..." sang balita yang belum dapat berbicara terlihat senang menatap Minhyuk.

Minhyuk membersihkan sisa coklat yang menempel pada sisi luar mulut balita itu dengan tissu. Sang ibu balita tersebut tersenyum melihat sikap manis Minhyuk pada putrinya.

"Dadah..." Minhyuk melambaikan tangan lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Balita perempuan itu tertawa senang. Sang ibu tersenyum pada Wonwoo mengucapkan terima kasih, Wonwoo membalas dengan senyuman juga merasa bangga anaknya bersikap peduli.

" _Oppa oppa_ , pipi Eunwoo kotor tidak?"

"Tidak." Minhyuk kembali fokus pada kuenya.

"Ini?" Eunwoo masih mencari perhatian menunjuk pipinya.

"Eunwoo itu ada tissu." Minhyuk menunjuk kotak tissu dekat adiknya duduk.

Tak lama Eunwoo mulai terisak, dan langsung banjir air mata. Wonwoo menatap putrinya yang tiba-tiba menangis hanya menarik nafas. Minhyuk melihat adiknya hanya terdiam, tangan mungilnya menjulur untuk menghapus air mata adiknya.

Eunwoo tidak peduli, ia lebih memilih turun dan berjalan mendekati sang ibu untuk mengadu. Wonwoo langsung membawanya dalam pelukan untuk menenangkan.

"Habiskan..." ucap Wonwoo menyuruh putranya agar segera menghabiskan kue. Minhyuk langsung menurut namun tatapannya terus mengarah ke adiknya yang masih menangis.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Haruskah kita konsultasi ke dokter anak?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Mingyu merasa bingung dengan ucapan Wonwoo. Mingyu sedang duduk dan menyender pada sandaran ranjangnya, namun pandangannya masih fokus pada ponselnya.

Wonwoo yang baru saja membersihkan wajah sedikit kesal karena Mingyu agak mengabaikannya. Ia melempar boneka kelinci milik putrinya pada suaminya agar lepas dari ponsel.

"Awh... hehehe..." Mingyu menyadari sang istri menatap dengan tajam dan langsung buru-buru meletakkan ponselnya.

"Sini sayang." Mingyu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Wonwoo langsung mendekat. Wonwoo duduk di pangkuan Mingyu dan mereka saling berhadapan.

Mingyu memeluk sang istri dan mengecup bibir wanita tercintanya.

"Kenapa sayang?"

Wonwoo menarik nafas. "Anak kamu..."

"Anak kamu juga sayang..." balas Mingyu disertai cengiran khas. Wonwoo merasa gemas langsung membalas kecupan.

"Aku merasa kalau Eunwoo mudah cemburu akhir-akhir ini. Kita tidak bisa mengabaikannya, dia ingin terus diperhatikan."

"Dia hanya manja sama seperti kamu."

Wonwoo cemberut setelah mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Mingyu terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi sang istri.

"Benar kan? Dia tidak apa-apa, masih batas normal hanya ingin diperhatikan. Itu saja."

"Iya tapi, aku tidak mau anak sekecil itu sudah ada rasa dendam karena merasa iri."

"Sayang, dengar. Itu sudah menjadi tugas kita untuk terus menasehati mereka sedari dini. Bicarakan pelan-pelan, aku yakin anak kita akan paham. Mereka anak yang cerdas."

Wonwoo menarik nafas kesekian kalinya dengan matanya menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Eeiihhh, ini leher sangat menggoda." Ledek Mingyu dengan mengusap leher jenjang sang istri dan tangannya berangsur turun ke arah dada sedikit menyibak kimono sutra yang dipakai oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya karena merasa tidak tahan melihat gundukan indah berkulit putih mulus. Dengan lembut ia memainkan lidah pada puting sang istri.

Wonwoo yang sudah merasa biasa hanya mengusap lembut rambut sang suami.

"Eh eh eh eh, jangan digigit!" Wonwoo menjewer telinga suaminya. Mingyu hanya tertawa.

"Tidak digigit sayang, mungkin kena gigi."

"Little Kim gerak-gerak." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Ya kamu menggoda."

Wonwoo memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana piyama milik Mingyu dan mengeluarkannya.

"Aaahhh... hmmm..." Mingyu tersenyum senang sang istri memanjakannya. Tangan Wonwoo telah terlatih dan paham titik sensitif pada the little Kim.

Wonwoo sedikit menyibak kimono bagian bawah, Mingyu hanya terdiam menyaksikan istrinya begitu aktif.

"Eih tidak bilang kalau kamu tidak pakai dalaman." Mingyu tahu akan tugasnya, Wonwoo mencari posisi yang pas dan tak lama keduanya larut dalam suasana romantis. Quality time di malam hari.

"Papa sayang... hmm.. ahmmmm... hmmm..." nafas Wonwoo terengah-engah dengan kedua tangannya menyentuh pundak Mingyu. Kedua paha Wonwoo tentunya aktif naik-turun seiring dengan permainan keduanya hingga kimono atas Wonwoo melorot memperlihatkan bahu indahnya.

"Kenapa mama sayang? Kamu minta apa?"

"Aku boleh pergi hmmm aahhhmmm..."

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke macau bersama Jihoon."

"Macau?" Mingyu berubah serius langsung menghentikan acara bermainnya.

"Jangan dilepas!" Wonwoo mengomel dan cemberut.

"Mau ada apa kesana? Hanya pergi berdua?" Mingyu menatap lurus, Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gaya andalan saat merajuk, Mingyu semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"Iya hanya berdua, mau belanja." Wonwoo menyolek-nyolek hidung mancung Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya tertawa dan langsung menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang belum merasa puas kembali meminta agar Mingyu mau melanjutkan permainan. Tangannya terulur mengusap lembut the little Kim dengan tatapan polos masih merajuk.

"Tidak boleh. Disana banyak penjudi, bahaya kalau kamu pergi kesana!"

"Aku tahu kamu pasti tidak akan mengizinkan." Ucap Wonwoo sambil tertawa dan langsung menangkup wajah suaminya, dilanjutkan dengan melumat lembut bibir sang suami.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, kamu pasti tidak akan mengizinkan aku pergi jauh tapi kalau minta beli ponsel baru boleh kan? Ponselku mulai sering eror sejak ketumpahan susu anak-anak."

"Eih nakal, buat aku kesal saja. Kalau itu tentu saja boleh." Mingyu merebahkan tubuh ringan Wonwoo dan melanjutkan kegiatan malamnya. Wonwoo hanya tertawa, pasrah kembali saat Mingyu menghajarnya dengan kenikmatan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Papa beli permen jelly banyak sekali." Celoteh Eunwoo di pagi hari saat Mingyu libur kerja.

"Iya, tapi bukan buat kalian berdua. Sudah siap ma?"

Wonwoo sang ibu sudah berpakaian rapi dan telah siap dengan tas tangan tak lupa tas yang berisi kebutuhan kedua anaknya.

"Oke." Jawab Wonwoo. Pagi ini Mingyu mengajak keluarga kecilnya ke suatu tempat. Jalan-jalan edukasi menurut Mingyu. Kedua anaknya tampak riang kalau sudah mendengar kalimat "jalan-jalan".

Mingyu memakirkan mobilnya di sebuah rumah dengan papan bertuliskan Panti Asuhan.

Kedua anaknya masih belum paham tujuan mereka datang kesana. Wonwoo menggenggam tangan kedua anaknya dan Mingyu sibuk mengeluarkan barang dari bagasi mobil.

"Pagi nyonya, oh ini pasti si kembar. Tampan dan cantik ya." Ucap nyonya Park selaku pemimpin Panti Asuhan tersebut.

"Iya, ini Minhyuk dan ini Eunwoo. Ayo beri salam."

"Salam kenal." Minhyuk dan Eunwoo menunduk hormat, nyonya Park tersenyum senang.

"Mari masuk."

Wonwoo mengikuti nyonya Park masuk ke dalam panti dan tampak anak-anak dari berbagai usia sudah berbaris rapi menyambut kedatangan keluarga kecil Mingyu.

"Ma itu siapa." Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menatap sang putra yang bertanya.

"Eunwoo, bisa bantu papa? Berikan hadiah ini dan permen jelly untuk semua anak-anak disini?"

Eunwoo masih bingung tapi ia tetap mengangguk menyetujui permintaan sang ayah.

"Hyukie juga." Wonwoo memerintah dan sang putra ikut andil membagikan hadiah berupa alat tulis dan buku tulis yang sudah dikemas.

Semua anak panti berbaris dengan tertib dan rapi saat si kembar membagikan hadiah untuk mereka. Semua anak tampak senang menerima hadiah begitu juga si kembar.

"Eunwoo lihat mereka?" Ucap Mingyu saat memangku sang putri setelah selesai membagikan hadiah. Eunwoo menatap sekeliling dan beralih menatap sang ayah.

"Mereka tidak punya orang tua, jadi mereka semua tinggal bersama disini. Eunwoo lihat anak disana?"

Mingyu menunjuk ke arah seorang anak yang memakai kacamata.

"Dia buta sejak lahir, tidak dapat melihat. Papa ajak Eunwoo dan Hyukie kesini untuk mengajarkan kalian pentingnya bersyukur. Kalian berdua masih punya papa dan mama sebagai orang tua. Kalian masih bisa sekolah, tidur dengan nyaman, makan dengan enak. Sementara mereka? Belum tentu seberuntung kalian."

"Coba ingat saat Eunwoo merasa sedih karena mata Eunwoo sipit? Kedua mata Eunwoo cantik, Eunwoo masih dapat melihat, namun anak itu? Tidak dapat melihat. Semuanya gelap. Eunwoo masih marah karena punya mata sipit?"

"Tidak papa." Eunwoo seolah mengerti hanya menunduk.

"Eunwoo tadi lihat sendiri, mereka sangat senang saat diberi hadiah. Rasanya pasti sama saat Eunwoo diperhatikan oleh mama, oleh papa, ataupun _oppa._ Tapi bedanya mereka tidak setiap waktu ada yang memberi perhatian, lain dengan anak-anak papa masih ada papa dan mama mencurahkan semua kasih sayang untuk kalian."

"Eunwoo ingat saat pergi dari rumah tanpa izin? Mama sangat panik. Kenapa mama panik? Karena mama sangat menyayangi Eunwoo. Begitu juga dengan papa dan _oppa_ , semua sayang dengan Eunwoo."

"Jadi, Eunwoo jangan langsung marah kalau mama atau oppa sedikit mengabaikan. Eunwoo masih punya papa, walau papa jarang di rumah tapi papa selalu ingat kalian berdua. Saat mama sibuk, Eunwoo dengan _oppa_ saja. Papa yakin, _oppa_ mau temani Eunwoo bermain." Mingyu menutup setelah menasehati putrinya.

"Mengerti tidak?" Mingyu mengelitiki sang putri dan putrinya tertawa geli.

"Iya...iya..."

Wonwoo tersenyum melihatnya, mereka berdua memang merancang kegiatan untuk kedua anaknya agar lebih mengenal lingkungan sekitar.

"Nah begitu, give papa high five."

Eunwoo tertawa riang dengan mengangkat tangannya dan memberi high five pada sang ayah.

"Hyukie?" Mingyu menoleh pada sang putra dan mereka saling high five.

"Papa juga minta tolong sama Hyukie, saat mama sibuk tolong jaga adik ya."

"Iya pa."

"Pa, permennya Eunwoo mau kasih ke teman-teman. Boleh?"

"Boleh, ini. Sama _oppa_ ya berdua." Mingyu memberikan kantung berisi permen yang masih sisa, dengan semangat kedua anaknya berlari kecil mendekati anak panti dan kembali membagikan permen.

"Lihat, tidak sulit kan?"

"Iya, kamu memang seorang ayah yang hebat."

"Pasti kamu bangga punya suami seperti aku."

"Hmm lebih bangga lagi setelah dari sini mampir ke toko ponsel."

Mingyu tertawa merasa tersindir, ia sempat melupakan permintaan istrinya karena sibuk mencari cara memberikan pelajaran pada kedua anaknya.

"Iya iya, setelah ini kita mampir."

"Yes!" Wonwoo bersorak girang.

"Memang tidak bisa di servis saja? Masih bagus kan?"

"Ish! Niat beli atau tidak?" Wonwoo mencubit gemas, Minggu hanya tertawa berhasil meledek.

"Iya sayang, pasti aku belikan. Tapi nanti malam lagi ya."

Wonwoo hanya melirik sebal pada suaminya, Mingyu semakin senang bisa meledek. Mingyu bergeser duduk dan melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang ramping istrinya. Wonwoo tersipu malu dan sedikit menyender pada suaminya. Keduanya terus mengamati kedua buah hatinya yang terlihat asyik bermain dengan anak-anak yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Annyeong,**

Ada yang kangen? Hehehe... lama juga ya tidak update di FF yang ini, eommaa... kobam sama Meanie sejak mereka kambek, trus dalam proses pembuatan FF ini tetiba buyar ambyar ga bisa konsen karena keingetan Meanie wkwkwk...

Yosh ditunggu selalu repiunya ^^

Special Thank's :

 **heolgyu / seventeenyep / jeonram / Dodio347 / Mockaa17 / tjngdevi / rizka0419 / jeononu / sindijulia / KimHaelin29 / wortelnyasebong / Dardara / bettylafea / SweetLate / kimnimgyu / Ocha-kacha / Cha KristaFer / parkeunrinn27 / KimKaChoi / Oh my Jeon**

 **16 Feb 2018**

 **Happy Lunar New Year bagi yang merayakan**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Slice of Sweet Family**

 **oOo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Family**

 **oOo**

 **By : Shappire Crystal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Stay Together**

 **Happy Reading!**

Wonwoo sibuk berganti-ganti saluran channel televisinya. Sejak tadi dia merasa bosan tidak ada kegiatan lainnya. Semua pekerjaan rumah telah selesai, dan hari ini ia bebas tugas tidak mengurus kedua buah hatinya karena mertuanya tiba-tiba kemarin datang untuk menjemput si kembar pergi menginap dan dijanjikan pergi ke arena bermain oleh kakek-neneknya.

Wonwoo bolak-balik mengecek ponselnya kemudian menutupnya kembali karena pesan yang dikirimkan oleh mertuanya mengatakan kalau Minhyuk dan Eunwoo baik-baik saja dan tampak sangat senang saat berfoto bersama di wahana bermain.

"Ah... aku sangat merindukan mereka. Sepi sekali rumah ini." Wonwoo hanya menendang-nendang merasa kesal karena kesepian dimana Mingyu tentu berada di kantor saat ini.

' _Ting tong ting tong'_ seseorang menekan suara bel membuat Wonwoo beralih perhatian ke sumber suara dan mengintip siapa gerangan yang menekan bel rumahnya.

"Paket!" Teriak seorang kurir membuat Wonwoo merasa senang, ia bergegas membuka pintu.

"Iya dari mana?" Sapa Wonwoo senang saat melihat seorang pemuda tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Dari butik..."

"Aku tidak pesan, mungkin salah alamat." Wonwoo menyadari kalau ia tidak memesan sesuatu. Ia bersiap menutup pintu kembali.

"Ah, nyonya! Tapi ini alamatnya benar! Paket ini harus diterima oleh nyonya Wonwoo sendiri!"

Wonwoo terdiam karena sang kurir benar mengirimkan padanya. "Dari mana tadi?"

"Dari butik..."

"Aish pengirim aslinya..." Wonwoo tidak sabar langsung memotong lagi ucapan sang kurir.

"Ada kartu ucapannya di dalam, perlu saya bacakan?" Sang kurir bersiap membuka kotak yang ia bawa.

"Tidak perlu! Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?" Wonwoo langsung teringat dengan nama butik yang tertera di dus tersebut. Wonwoo merasa ada 2 orang yang ia tebak si pengirim misterius.

"Ah syukurlah, ini nyonya disini."

Wonwoo langsung tanda tangan dan si kurir langsung pergi melanjutkan perjalanan. Wonwoo langsung bersiap untuk membuka hadiah dari seseorang.

"Hmm siapa ya? Inse _eonnie_ atau? Ah... tidak mungkin... kalau ia mau kasih biasanya ia membawanya sendiri nanti pulang kerja."

Wonwoo langsung membuka kotak dengan nama sebuah butik dan melihat ada dress cantik dan sebuah kartu disana.

"Waaaaaa...! Apa ini!" Wonwoo memekik senang dan langsung mengeluarkan gaun tersebut. Ia melihat ada amplop kecil dan segera membukanya.

"Temui aku dengan kamu memakai gaun ini, kita bertemu saat jam makan siang di cafe dekat kampus kita dulu. Jangan bawa mobil. Tertanda suami kamu."

Wonwoo terus menatap saat membaca 'suami kamu'. "Eeih dia sedang memberi kejutan? Aku pikir biasanya ia membawa langsung saat pulang kerja." Wonwoo langsung menekan tombol dial untuk menanyakan langsung kalau Mingyu benar yang mengirimkan hadiah namun ponsel Mingyu tidak aktif. Biasanya Mingyu mematikan ponsel saat sedang meeting.

Wonwoo tak hilang akal, ia langsung menelepon sang pemilik butik yang memang ia kenal cukup dekat.

"Ah, _eonnie_ maaf mengganggu..."

 _"Oh, Wonwoo-ya, apa sudah kamu terima?"_

"Iya sudah, tapi ini benar Mingyu yang mengirimkan? Karena ia belum bisa aku hubungi."

 _"Tentu saja, dia memang ingin memberikan kejutan padamu. Secara khusus ia mengatakan minta dibuatkan dengan seleranya jadi itu orisinil desain dari Mingyu untuk kamu."_

"Mmaksudnya? Bukan _eonnie_ yang mendesain?"

 _"Memang aku yang merancang tapi semuanya keinginan dari Mingyu. Apa kalian sedang merayakan sesuatu? Karena biasanya kasus seperti ini ada hari spesial."_

"..." Wonwoo hanya terdiam mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

 _"Won? Hallo?"_

Wonwoo langsung mencari kalender meja di dekat ia duduk.

"Ahhh begitu, baiklah terima kasih. Gaunnya bagus. Awalnya aku pikir antara Inse _eonnie_ dan Mingyu yang mengirim hadiah ini." Wonwoo hampir menangis rasanya setelah mendengar penjelasan alasan Mingyu mengirimnya gaun dan tangannya meremas kalender yang ia pegang.

 _"Oh, bukan dari Inse. Aku terima job ini dari suamiku. Kalau bukan untuk kamu, aku tidak mau. Wonwoo-ya selamat."_

"Terima kasih." Wonwoo segera menutup sambungan telepon.

"Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Wonwoo hanya malu sendiri setelah menyadari sesuatu dan langsung beralih mengambil kartu ucapan tadi, membacanya kembali dan langsung melihat secara keseluruhan gaun tersebut.

Wonwoo tersenyum haru mengingat sang desainer sendiri mengatakan kalau Mingyu sendiri yang memberi konsep rancangan. Bahan yang lembut, nyaman dipakai di siang hari, kombinasi bahan katun yang lembut untuk atasan dengan lengan 3/4 dan rok dengan perpaduan bahan lace dan semi sutra bermotif vintage. Panjang rok hanya selutut Wonwoo. Mingyu memang benar merancang ini semua, ia paham kalau Mingyu melarang istrinya untuk tidak berpakaian terlalu seksi kalau bepergian, namun apapun yang Wonwoo pakai jatuhnya akan terlihat elegan dan aura seksi akan terpancar dengan sendirinya. Wonwoo langsung berganti pakaian dan merias diri.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Wonwoo sudah menunggu dengan cemas, rasanya seperti akan menghadapi kencan pertama, namun Mingyu sang suami belum menampakkan dirinya. Wonwoo terus menunggu ditemani secangkir lemon tea hangat dan pandangannya terus tertuju pada gerombolan anak muda. Mengingatkan ia pada masa kuliah dulu bersama Mingyu.

"Maaf sayang, apa kamu lama menunggu?" Seorang pria datang dengan mengusap kepala Wonwoo dan sang wanita langsung tersadar mengalihkan pandangan dan tersenyum lebar menatap sang pria.

"Wow, cantik." Mingyu terus menatap dengan tersenyum melihat penampilan sang istri yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan tatanan rambut diikat setengah dan semua ujungnya di rol, dan gaun yang terlihat pas dengan tubuhnya.

"Bukankah aku selalu sama setiap harinya?"

"Hmm tentu saja berbeda. Aku suka riasan di wajah kamu. Cantik." Ucap Mingyu dengan memangku dagu dengan tangan kanan, ia terus menatap wajah Wonwoo tanpa bosan sementara tangan kirinya terus ia gunakan untuk menggenggam jemari Wonwoo. Dengan sikap Mingyu seperti ini membuat pipi Wonwoo terasa hangat.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kamu maunya kemana? Hari ini aku sengaja pulang cepat karena ingin pergi berdua dengan kamu."

"Eih nakal, pimpinan Kim kenapa pulang lebih dulu?" Wonwoo mencubit pipi Mingyu dengan tangan satunya lagi. Mingyu hanya terkekeh dan langsung meraih tangan Wonwoo dan mengecupnya dengan lembut, kini kedua tangan mereka saling berpegangan.

"Kamu tidak rindu dengan masa kita dulu hmm? Aku ingin kita pergi ke suatu tempat hanya berdua denganmu."

"Baiklah aku ikut saja, ah aku lapar."

Mingyu tersenyum menatap Wonwoo yang terlihat masih malu-malu. Wonwoo yang dulu dan Wonwoo yang sekarang masih tetap sama dengan sifatnya yang masih terlihat malu dan sangat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, kita makan."

"Kamu tidak mengajakku makan di kantin kampus kan?" Tanya Wonwoo penuh selidik.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dengan pakaian kita berdua? Kita akan menjadi pusat perhatian."

Mingyu lagi-lagi tertawa karena ekspresi Wonwoo benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Malah terlihat kita seperti dosen yang sedang istirahat makan siang." Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo bangun dari duduknya.

"Sudah cantik begini kalau ujung-ujungnya makan di kantin..." ucap Wonwoo dengan bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah.

"Iya, tenang saja." Mingyu menuntun sang istri keluar cafe. Tangannya terus melingkar pada pinggang langsing Wonwoo. Walau Wonwoo sudah melahirkan 2 anak namun tubuhnya tetap langsing karena Wonwoo sangat menjaga keindahan tubuhnya demi sang suami tidak berpaling pada wanita lain di luar sana.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke sebuah restoran yang terkenal dengan menu pastanya. Restoran yang selalu ramai pengunjung namun Mingyu sudah membooking agar ia tidak masuk dalam waiting list.

"Sayang, lihat." Mingyu memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Wonwoo di saat menunggu pesanan datang.

"Oh!" Wonwoo terkejut dan langsung tertawa dengan terus menatap ponsel sang suami.

"Sangat mirip dengan kamu."

Wonwoo mengangguk setuju. "Aku merindukan mereka..." ucap Wonwoo dengan terus menatap foto sang putri yang terlihat tertawa senang dengan mengenakan bando telinga macan. Mingyu sengaja mengedit foto dimana ada foto Wonwoo dengan memakai bando yang sama.

Mingyu sengaja minta dikirimkan foto kedua anaknya. Sang ibu segera mengirimkan foto cucunya dimana Eunwoo berpose centil dan sang ibu bercerita kalau cucunya merengek minta dibelikan bando dan langsung memilih sendiri. Mingyu tertawa lepas saat melihat foto putrinya karena mengingatkan ia pada Wonwoo saat masa pacaran dulu alias mereka belum menikah. Wonwoo yang saat itu sempat minta dibelikan bando dan Mingyu langsung membelikannya.

"Maaf, aku sengaja meminta _eomma_ untuk acara hari ini, setelah _eomma_ mengatakan sangat merindukan si kembar. Aku ingin berduaan denganmu mengenang masa kita dulu."

"Eish... kamu memisahkan ibu dan anak." Wonwoo mencubit tangan Mingyu dengan gemas lalu tertawa.

"Hari ini saja sayang, aku juga merindukan rengekan Eunwoo dan teriakan Minhyuk saat menonton acara favoritnya."

"Aku juga terkadang merindukan masa-masa dimana kita bebas pergi berdua tanpa kerepotan dengan membawa anak-anak." Ucap Wonwoo jujur dengan tersenyum dan terus menatap lawan bicaranya yang semakin tampan.

Mingyu tertawa dan mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, ada yang mau aku berikan padamu." Mingyu merogoh saku dalam pada jas yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan kotak dengan tulisan nama toko perhiasan.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam menatap kotak tersebut dan menatap sang suami tersenyum dengan mengatakan. "Happy Anniversary sayang, sudah 5 tahun kita menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga. Semoga kedepannya kita akan terus bersama dan hanya maut yang memisahkan kita berdua."

Wonwoo ingin menangis rasanya, hatinya sangat tersentuh. Mingyu sengaja izin dari pekerjaannya demi merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Ia pikir hadiah gaun sudah cukup tapi Mingyu ternyata memberikan hadiah yang lain.

"Untuk kamu, bukalah..."

Dengan tangan gemetar Wonwoo membuka kotak tersebut dan terkejut dengan isinya. Sebuah kalung berlian.

"Ini..." Wonwoo masih dalam ekspresi terkejut menatap tidak percaya. Baginya, dengan adanya Mingyu sang suami dan kedua anaknya sudah menjadi hadiah terindah.

"Aku tidak pintar memilih dan aku harap kamu menyukainya." Mingyu langsung memakaikan kalung tersebut dan Wonwoo sudah sangat girang dengan terus memegang rambutnya saat Mingyu memakaikan kalung di lehernya.

"Hmm semakin cantik." Puji Mingyu setelah selesai memakaikan kalung pilihannya untuk sang wanita tersayang.

"Terima kasih sayang, apa yang bisa aku balas? Aku akan terus menjadi istri yang baik untukmu dan ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak."

"Tentu saja, itu sudah kewajibanmu."

"Kamu tidak mengurangi uang bulanan kan karena membelikanku hadiah mahal?"

"Eits! Tentu saja tidak!" Ucap Mingyu protes dan Wonwoo tertawa, Mingyu ikut tertawa melihat sang istri terlihat sangat senang. Tak lama pesanan makanan mereka datang dan keduanya sibuk menghabiskan makanan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Kita kemana lagi?" tanya Wonwoo dengan sangat antusias dan menempelkan tubuhnya serta memeluk lengan pria tercintanya.

"Hmm bisa tebak? Favorit kamu."

"Apa ya? _Shopping_?"

"Ah tidak, jangan bawa aku kesana." Ucap Mingyu malas dan Wonwoo hanya terkekeh geli. Ia paling paham kalau Mingyu sangat bosan saat menemani ia belanja.

"Jadi kemana?"

"Tiduran berdua." Bisik Mingyu dan Wonwoo mencubit dengan gemas.

"Masih siang ini."

"Memangnya kenapa? Nanti lampunya dimatikan." Ucap Mingyu dengan terus tertawa dan membawa Wonwoo ke sebuah tempat.

Wonwoo menunggu Mingyu dan hanya tertawa malu dengan pikirannya yang aneh.

"Sayang, makanannya mau sekarang atau diantar nanti?"

"Eoh? Nanti saja." Ucap Wonwoo dan Mingyu menyelesaikan pesanannya.

Tak lama mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan penerangan yang redup. Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung melepas alas kaki mereka dan menaiki sebuah ranjang berukuran sedang dan cukup untuk 2 orang.

"AC-nya terlalu dingin." Ucap Wonwoo dengan mencari posisi nyamannya dan membuka selimut.

"Peluk saja aku." Ucap Mingyu setelah membuka jasnya dan langsung bersiap rebahan disamping sang istri. Wonwoo hanya menggembungkan pipinya merasa malu karena ini masih di tempat umum bukan kamarnya. Tapi ia tetap menurut memeluk sang suami selama film diputar.

Mingyu sengaja memilih theater dengan fasilitas bed, walau terkadang mereka sering menonton di rumah saat kedua anaknya tidur, namun suasana menonton di bioskop tentu berbeda.

Puas menonton film, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo makan malam di outdoor dengan live music yang setia menemani semua pengunjung selama menikmati makanan. Benar-benar sebuah kencan berdua.

"Bagaimana hari ini?"

Wonwoo hanya menunduk merasa malu, tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kalimat namun Mingyu sudah pasti mengetahui jawabannya kalau sang istri sangat bahagia dengan semuanya.

"Habis ini kemana lagi?"

"Oh, kamu masih mau pergi kemana? Aku akan antar kamu ke tempat yang ingin kamu kunjungi." Ucap Mingyu.

"Aku mau ke tempat bermain." Ucap Wonwoo malu-malu.

"Tempat bermain apa?"

"Itu, arcade." Wonwoo menutup wajahnya karena sangat malu, bagi dia di usianya sekarang kurang pantas bermain permainan yang biasanya untuk anak-anak.

Mingyu tertawa, selama ini biasanya mereka hanya menemani kedua anaknya bermain saja tanpa ikut bermain.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!"

Wonwoo tentunya sangat senang, apa yang ia minta langsung dituruti oleh Mingyu. Mereka puas bermain berdua, sedikit melupakan bahwa mereka sudah memiliki anak. Keduanya tertawa senang mengurangi beban stress pikiran dengan mencoba berbagai macam permainan.

"Sudah malam, ayo pulang. Kamu harus istirahat, besok kamu kembali bekerja."

"Aku bisa izin kalau kamu mau."

"Aku juga mau, tapi nanti tugas kamu semakin banyak. Ingat, tanggung jawab kamu semakin besar."

"Iya nyonya." Jawab Mingyu meledek, Wonwoo hanya meremas lengan Mingyu dan memeluknya lagi.

Hari telah larut, Mingyu dan Wonwoo telah sampai di rumah mereka. Saat memasuki rumah, Mingyu mulai mengunci sang wanitanya. Wonwoo tidak berkutik, hanya pasrah menerima setiap serangan yang memabukkan dewi asmaranya.

Mingyu melepas sedikit demi sedikit pakaian ia dan Wonwoo sejak mulai masuk ke dalam rumah dan berakhir ke dalam kamarnya. Ciuman tak lepas dari keduanya hingga tubuh keduanya polos dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya 'mandi bersama'. Pakaian yang berserakan di lantai tidak mereka hiraukan, mengingat hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah.

Hanya desahan dari mereka berdua yang beradu secara bebas disertai gemericik suara air dari shower yang terus membasahi tubuh keduanya.

Wonwoo terus mengerang yang membuat Mingyu semakin liar menghajar sang istri dengan kenikmatan surga dunia.

Nafas Wonwoo tersengal karena lelah, ia terus bergelayut manja dengan memeluk leher sang suami. Mingyu masih memberikan ciuman mautnya setelah lelah bermain.

"Aku duluan ya." Pamit Wonwoo setelah selesai mandi, meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih membilas tubuhnya.

...

...

"Sayang, _eomma_ kamu telepon tadi." Wonwoo memberikan ponsel Mingyu setelah ia melihat ada beberapa notif panggilan tidak terjawab. Mingyu mengeceknya dan Wonwoo sibuk merapihkan pakaian yang berserakan hingga menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Kamu mau kemana?" Wonwoo bingung melihat Mingyu tergesa berpakaian.

"Aku mau jemput anak-anak, _eomma_ mengatakan kalau mereka berdua mengingau lalu menangis mencari kita."

"Aaah astaga, mereka pasti kelelahan bermain seharian ini. Tapi ini sudah larut malam."

Mingyu terdiam dan berpikir kembali, perjalanan ke rumah orang tuanya jaraknya cukup lumayan jauh, kalau harus bolak-balik maka ia akan sangat lelah, sementara besok pagi ia harus masuk kerja. Cukup hari ini ia meninggalkan pekerjaan pada Seokmin, wakilnya.

"Apa kita menginap saja di rumah _eomma?"_ Usul Wonwoo.

Mingyu menarik nafasnya.

"Daripada kamu jemput mereka entah kembali jam berapa lagi, baru tidur sebentar lalu sudah harus bangun." Wonwoo mengusap lembut punggung Mingyu.

"Baiklah. Jadi pagi-pagi aku sudah harus berangkat dan sorenya aku jemput kalian." Mingyu menyetujuinya.

"Aku akan siapkan semuanya." Wonwoo mulai gerak cepat mengambil tas dan mengisinya dengan beberapa pakaian ia dan Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya, ia merasa bersyukur memiliki istri seperti Wonwoo. Setelah semua siap, Wonwoo langsung berpakaian karena sejak Mingyu menerima panggilan telepon, mereka baru selesai 'mandi bersama'.

Jalanan yang lengang membuat perjalanan yang ditempuh tidak terlalu lama.

Sesampainya, kedua orang tua Mingyu bernafas lega, Wonwoo langsung meminta maaf karena kedua anaknya merepotkan mertuanya.

"Mama!" Jerit Eunwoo saat melihat Wonwoo datang.

Wonwoo yang sangat merindukan anaknya langsung memeluk, tangisan masih mengalun dengan nyaring dan memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mama jangan pergi!"

"Mama tidak kemana-mana sayang."

"Eunwoo lihat mama pergi sama papa! Eunwoo sama _oppa_ ditinggal!" Eunwoo masih mengadu, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan menghapus air mata putrinya yang banjir.

"Lihat, mama sama papa tidak pergi. Sudah berhenti menangis, kita tidur lagi ya." Wonwoo memeluk dan terus mengusap punggung putrinya. Suara tangisan berangsur reda setelah Mingyu dan Wonwoo datang.

Wonwoo mengecek keadaan putranya yang terdiam dalam dekapan Mingyu. Sang putra tampak lebih tenang walau rambutnya lepek dan matanya sembab habis menangis juga.

"Syukurlah, tadi kami agak bingung juga karena mereka terus mencari kalian, tidak bisa dibohongi." Ucap ibunya Mingyu dengan mengusap punggung Eunwoo dengan sayang.

Mingyu hanya tertawa karena kondisi seperti ini sudah pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih _eomma_ sudah menjaganya, sekarang serahkan pada kami. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ istirahat saja." Ucap Mingyu.

"Ya sudah, kalau ada apa-apa kabari _eomma_ ya." Ucap sang ibu sebelum pergi keluar kamar.

"Mirip kamu sayang."

"Aku lagi? Selalu aku." Wonwoo protes dan langsung cemberut namun membuat Mingyu gemas.

"Iya, dulu siapa yang menangis tengah malam? Lalu aku datang dan kamu langsung diam. Kalau aku tidak datang malam itu, mungkin kamu menangis terus sampai pagi. Bohyuk saja sampai pusing mendengar tangisan kamu."

"Ah, aku lupa." Wonwoo memeletkan lidahnya dan langsung merebahkan putrinya yang langsung tertidur.

"Eih lupa ya. Sini aku ingatkan lagi." Mingyu masih meledek sang istri. Ia hendak mencium pipi Wonwoo.

"Hiks hiks ma..." sang putra merengek lagi. Mingyu lupa masih ada anaknya yang belum tidur. Wonwoo langsung mengambil alih menggendong tubuh putranya yang semakin tinggi. Minhyuk langsung memeluk sang ibu dengan erat.

Wonwoo tentu merasa lelah setelah kegiatan kencan sejak siang hingga malam ditambah 'kencan extra' dengan sang suami yang energinya selalu full. Kini ia harus menenangkan kedua anaknya.

Mingyu hanya menarik nafas merasa pasrah kalau sang putra seperti memisahkan ayahnya yang ingin kembali bermesraan dengan ibunya.

"Ma..."

"Kenapa?"

"Hyukie mimpi kalau mama diculik."

"Diculik? Siapa yang mau culik mama? Itu hanya mimpi."

"Benar ma, hiks... mama diculik sama monster."

"Eehhhhhh tidak ada monster ya!" Mingyu protes lagi. Wonwoo hanya tertawa geli dan kembali mengusap-usap punggung sang putra. Akhirnya Minhyuk tertidur dan Wonwoo membaringkan tubuh sang putra disebelah adiknya.

"Ish! Dia malah tidur duluan!" Wonwoo kesal sendiri karena ditinggal tidur oleh Mingyu yang sudah terlelap. Wonwoo hanya tertawa karena Mingyu terlihat sangat lelah. Wonwoo mengecup satu persatu anggota keluarganya memberikan ucapan selamat tidur sebelum ia ikut tidur juga.

Malam itu mereka tidur dalam 1 ranjang di kamar Mingyu. Kamar yang ditempati oleh Mingyu sejak kecil hingga remaja dan sudah di renovasi untuk keperluan Mingyu sekeluarga saat menginap di rumah orang tuanya.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum geli, baru saja ia menikmati kebersamaan berdua dengan Mingyu tanpa gangguan kedua anaknya namun ia sadar kalau kedua anaknya tidak bisa lepas dari mereka.

Sebelum Wonwoo memejamkan mata, ia terus menatap sang putra yang tidur di sampingnya. Wajah tampan putranya warisan dari Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak menyangka sudah 5 tahun lamanya ia bisa bersama dengan pria yang memberikannya kebahagiaan dan kedua anaknya semakin besar.

 _'Chup'_ Wonwoo mendaratkan kecupan di kening Minhyuk dan merapatkan selimut. Sang putra menyunggingkan senyum dalam tidurnya dan tangan mungilnya menempel pada pipi sang ibu. Tak lama Wonwoo larut dalam mimpi karena merasa sangat mengantuk.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Annyeong,**

Bagaimana hari-hari kalian? Semoga semuanya indah, seindah melihat senyuman Meanie hehehe...

Untuk yang sedang ujian. Hwaiting! Kalian harus fokus, semoga berhasil dalam melaksanakan ujian dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Amiin...

Ditunggu kritik dan saran alias repiunya *kiss kiss*

Special thank's:

 **autumnfolks / mes26 / wortelnyasebong / Mockaa17 / rizka0419 / jeonnram / Redlane Ache / sindijulia / KimKaChoi / Guest / Beawrist / Oh my Jeon / Ocha - kacha / Shierashie94 / KimHaelin29 / seonbaenim / kimnimgyu / jeononu / Ririn-ah**

 **24 Maret 2018**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Slice of Sweet Family**

 **oOo**

 **Rated : M**

 **oOo**

 **By : Shappire Crystal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Happy Bithday!**

 **Happy Reading**

Eunwoo terbangun di tengah malam, tangan mungilnya mengucek kedua matanya. Gadis kecil itu hanya terdiam dengan terus menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Ia melirik ke sisi tempat tidur seberangnya tampak sang kakak tidur dengan tenang. Eunwoo turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang sang kakak.

 _"Oppa... oppa..."_ gadis kecil itu terus membangunkan sang kakak.

Minhyuk merasa terusik, ia mulai bergerak dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Secara perlahan ia mulai membuka mata dan menatap adik kembarannya sudah berdiri di sisi ranjangnya.

 _"Oppa._.. aku mau susu..."

 _"Oppa._.. haus..."

Eunwoo terus merengek pada sang kakak, Minhyuk masih terdiam dan akhirnya kesadaran dia penuh, langsung tanggap dengan permintaan adiknya.

Secara perlahan bocah kecil berumur 4,5 tahun itu turun dari ranjangnya dan mengajak sang adik keluar kamar. Berjalan berdua menuju dapur dengan cahaya lampu ruangan yang minim dan suasana sangat sepi.

Kedua bocah itu hanya terdiam, tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu. Meja counter dapur terlalu tinggi, otak Minhyuk bekerja cepat memikirkan bagaimana menuruti keinginan sang adik untuk minum susu.

"Minta sama mama, _oppa_ takut masak air." Ucapnya pada sang adik dengan menunjuk kompor.

Kalau saja sang adik hanya minta air minum, maka Minhyuk dapat membantunya mengambil air dari teko yang ada di meja makan.

"Iya." Eunwoo mengangguk menyetujui usulan kakaknya.

Secara perlahan Minhyuk membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya dan langsung mendekati ibunya.

"Ma..." tangan mungil bocah tampan itu menggerakkan tubuh Wonwoo sang ibu.

Wonwoo langsung terbangun setelah mendengar suara anaknya. Ia cukup terkejut karena putranya sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hngg..." Wonwoo mengucek kedua matanya.

"Mau susu..."

Wonwoo langsung terkejut dan sadar setelah mendengar rengekan putranya, seketika ia melirik ke arah payudaranya yang hampir terekspos di depan anaknya.

Saat ia tidur memang terbiasa tak memakai bra, dan saat itu kimono sutra milik Wonwoo posisinya hampir melorot efek permainan suaminya sebelum tidur.

Mingyu terbiasa menyentuh payudara Wonwoo dengan alasan agar mimpi indah, Wonwoo berharap semoga putranya tidak mengikuti jejak ayahnya.

Wonwoo buru-buru merapihkan pakaiannya dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Eunwoo sang putri langsung naik ke ranjang dan mengambil posisi tiduran di sebelah ayahnya.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo bertanya ulang, ia takut salah mendengar.

"Eunwoo minta minum susu..." ucap Minhyuk lagi.

Wonwoo mulai paham, ia melirik ke belakang dan melihat putrinya masuk ke dalam selimut. Anaknya minta dibuatkan susu di tengah malam bukan minta menyusu, karena mereka sudah lama tidak menyusu ASI. Lain dengan ayahnya anak-anak yang masih suka minta 'menyusu' walau tak ada air susu yang keluar.

"Iya." Wonwoo mengangguk, walau sebenarnya ia masih sangat mengantuk namun ia harus menuruti permintaan anaknya.

Wonwoo segera keluar kamar menuju dapur, Minhyuk langsung mencari sang adik yang ternyata sudah tiduran dengan nyaman di samping ayah mereka.

"Eunwoo, ayo katanya mau susu..."

 _"Oppa_ , aku mengantuk..."

"Tadi minta susu..." Minhyuk tidak terima, ia sudah membantu adiknya tapi malah adiknya berubah pikiran yang semula minta susu jadi ingin tidur lagi.

"Tapi aku mau tidur _oppa..."_

Mingyu mulai terusik dengan rengekan kedua anaknya.

"Ayo, itu mama buat susu..."

"Hnggg... hiks hiks... aaaaaa" Eunwoo mulai menangis karena tangannya terus ditarik sang kakak.

Mingyu benar-benar terbangun dan terkejut karena putrinya sudah banjir air mata dan putranya hanya terdiam dengan terus menatap adiknya yang menangis.

"Kenapa?" Mingyu sedikit kesal karena jam tidurnya terganggu, ia sangat butuh istirahat setelah seharian bekerja.

 _"Oppa_ nakal papa..." Eunwoo mengadu pada sang ayah.

"Eunwoo tadi minta susu..." Minhyuk membela diri.

"Tangan Eunwoo sakit aaaaa..." Eunwoo masih mengadu.

"Iya, makanya jangan tidur lagi..."

"Hyukie...!" ucap Mingyu bernada tegas dan membuat Minhyuk langsung terdiam melihat ayahnya marah.

"Sudah jangan menangis..." Mingyu memeluk putrinya yang masih terus menangis.

"Ayo minta maaf." Perintah Mingyu pada putranya.

"Maaf Eunwoo..." Minhyuk langsung menurut meminta maaf dan memeluk adiknya, cara minta maaf yang diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Ini susunya jadi tidak?" Wonwoo kembali ke kamar karena anaknya tidak ada yang mengikuti ke dapur.

Minhyuk hanya terdiam dan melirik ke arah adiknya yang sudah berhenti menangis namun masih nyaman dalam dekapan hangat ayahnya.

"Hyukie?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Bukan Hyukie mah... Eunwoo yang minta..." Minhyuk hampir menangis, sudah cukup ia kena omel ayahnya, ia tidak mau disalahkan lagi oleh ibunya.

"Eh, anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis." Ucap Wonwoo tegas, Minhyuk langsung terdiam menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Ayo." Wonwoo mengajak putranya turun dari ranjang, Minhyuk menurut langsung menerima uluran tangan ibunya. Wonwoo mengajak keluar kamar, Minhyuk hanya terdiam.

"Mau kembali ke kamar atau ikut minum susu?" Tanya Wonwoo lembut karena ia merasa putranya sedang kesal. Wonwoo bersimpuh menyamakan tinggi putranya.

"Minum susu..." jawabnya lirih dengan menunduk sedih.

"Ya sudah, ayo." Wonwoo mengusap lembut rambut dan mencium pipi putranya. Seketika Minhyuk langsung tersenyum senang melupakan kesedihannya.

Mingyu menarik nafasnya, kini putrinya masih betah menempel padanya. Ia sangat mengantuk dan terbangun karena keributan yang berasal dari kedua anaknya.

"Ayo, katanya mau minum susu?" Bujuk Mingyu.

Eunwoo semakin mengeratkan pelukan seolah tidak ingin dilepas, maka Mingyu harus bergerak dengan terus menggendong putrinya keluar kamar.

Wonwoo sudah duduk di meja makan bersama Minhyuk yang sedang menikmati susu hangat. Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepala saat Wonwoo melihat ke arahnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum geli dan langsung mengambil alih menggendong putrinya yang manja.

"Mau minum sesuatu?"

"Minum susu kamu saja, sudah cukup bagiku." Bisik Mingyu.

"Jaga ucapanmu di depan anak-anak." Balas Wonwoo dengan bergumam dan melirik dengan tajam, Mingyu tertawa geli merasa senang bisa meledek istrinya.

Wonwoo menyuapi putrinya minum susu karena Eunwoo masih dalam mode manja, berbeda dengan Minhyuk yang minum susu sendiri secara perlahan dari mug kesayangannya bentuk Robocar Poli.

Mingyu masih menemani sampai kedua anaknya selesai minum susu. Setelahnya mereka berdua kembali mengantar tidur kedua anaknya.

oOo

Esok paginya Wonwoo sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, semua anggota keluarganya sudah berkumpul menunggu sarapan.

Eunwoo merasa bosan menunggu maka ia sibuk bernyanyi dari lagu tentang keluarga beruang dilanjut dengan bayi ikan hiu. Sementara Minhyuk memainkan sendok dan membunyikannya seolah menjadi musik yang mengiringi suara sang adik. Melupakan kejadian semalam mereka sempat bertengkar kecil maka pagi ini keduanya akur kembali.

"Eunwoo... jangan naik-naik di kursi." Wonwoo tegas melarang dan sang putri langsung menurut, duduk kembali namun mulutnya masih terus melantukan lagu-lagu yang ia hafal.

Mingyu hanya terdiam melihat kedua anaknya sangat aktif, pemandangan yang biasa di matanya. Wonwoo sendiri segera gerak cepat menghidangkan sandwich buatannya untuk sarapan.

Ia tidak sempat memasak karena ia bangun kesiangan efek semalam bangun tengah malam karena insiden susu tengah malam. Belum lagi ia sibuk mengurus kedua anaknya yang sekolah dan menyiapkan kebutuhan suaminya yang hendak berangkat kerja.

Seperti biasa Mingyu bertugas mengantar kedua anaknya ke sekolah, dilanjut Wonwoo menjemput setelah membereskan keadaan rumah dulu.

"Bi, ayam yang di kulkas tolong digoreng untuk makan anak-anak nanti ya, dan ini daftar belanja serta uangnya. Siang ini mereka mau ke dokter gigi jadi aku tidak bisa belanja." Wonwoo memberi tugas sebelum ia pergi.

"Oke, sebentar lagi setelah menjemur pakaian langsung ke pasar. Ayamnya digoreng pakai tepung seperti biasa kan?"

"Iya, jangan lupa masak sup juga. Mereka harus tetap makan sayur."

"Sip!" Bibi Lee menjawab dengan semangat. Wonwoo berangkat seperti biasa menjemput kedua anaknya dilanjut ke dokter gigi langganan untuk pemeriksaan rutin.

Selama menunggu kedua anaknya selesai belajar, Wonwoo terus chatting dengan suaminya karena Mingyu sendiri sedang senggang hingga ia tak menyadari kalau anak-anak sudah selesai jam belajar.

"Mah, itu papa ya! Pinjam! Pinjam!" Teriak Eunwoo gemas.

"Eh eh eh tidak boleh teriak-teriak begitu!" Wonwoo mengomel walau tetap meminjamkan ponsel pada anaknya. Dengan cepat Eunwoo mengambil alih ponsel dan langsung menekan tombol panggilan sekedar _say hello_ pada ayahnya lalu larut dalam obrolan keduanya.

Beda dengan Eunwoo, Minhyuk memilih memeluk ibunya dari belakang.

"Rambut mama jangan ditarik-tarik Hyukie..."

Minhyuk melepas pelukannya dan Wonwoo langsung menyuruh putranya agar duduk di pangkuannya. Jarang-jarang putranya bersikap manja, karena Eunwoo sibuk menelepon jadi Minhyuk bebas manja.

 _"Oppa_ , ini papa." Eunwoo langsung memberikan ponsel pada kakaknya yang tampak nyaman saat dipangku oleh ibunya.

Minhyuk langsung menerima ponsel dan sang adik menarik kaki kakaknya agar turun. Minhyuk merosot dan Eunwoo naik ke kursi agar bisa dipangku oleh ibunya.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa karena putrinya merasa cemburu ingin dimanja juga.

"Sudah ma..." Minhyuk memberikan ponsel pada Wonwoo.

"Oke, sekarang kita ke dokter gigi." Ajak Wonwoo setelah menyimpan ponsel di dalam tasnya.

Sesampainya di klinik gigi, Minhyuk dan Eunwoo membuat gaduh dengan berlari hingga membuat Wonwoo berteriak.

"Hyukie! Eunwoo! Nanti jatuh!"

Namun kedua anak tersebut tidak mengindahkan omelan ibunya hingga salah satu dari keduanya benar terjatuh dan menangis.

"Mamaaaaaa...!"

Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas karena putrinya menangis. Eunwoo yang terjatuh langsung bangun dan berjalan mendekati ibunya.

Mengadu dan minta maaf karena nakal, ia lakukan dengan memeluk kaki sang ibu. Wonwoo langsung menggendong putrinya, sementara Minhyuk hanya terdiam merasa bersalah juga.

Wonwoo tidak mengomel, cukup melihat wajah penyesalan dari kedua anaknya sudah cukup. Perawat yang berjaga hanya mengulum senyum melihatnya.

"Mana sakit tidak?" Wonwoo memangku putrinya dan mengecek kaki Eunwoo.

"Sakit..." Eunwoo masih mengadu dengan mengusap betisnya.

"Fuuuhh sembuh..." Minhyuk refleks meniup kaki adiknya, Eunwoo langsung berhenti menangis.

"Sudah sembuh..." ucap Minhyuk disertai tawanya membuat sang adik langsung ikut tertawa. Melihat kedua anaknya selalu akur membuat Wonwoo ikut tersenyum.

"Nyonya, silahkan masuk." Seorang perawat mempersilahkan masuk, Wonwoo menurut langsung membawa kedua anaknya.

"Ayo, siapa yang mau duluan?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Aku..."

"Aku..."

Si kembar sibuk berebut untuk diperiksa, sang dokter hanya tertawa geli karena melihat kedua anak itu tidak takut malah saling berebut untuk duluan.

Minhyuk mengalah pada adiknya, Eunwoo tertawa senang. Saat dokter memeriksa gigi, Minhyuk terus mendampingi adiknya melihat dengan seksama apa yang dilakukan dokter itu.

Setelah Eunwoo lalu giliran Minhyuk yang diperiksa. Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang hanya diam menunggu saat adiknya diperiksa, Eunwoo malah sibuk mengganggu selama kakaknya diperiksa.

"Eunwoo, jangan! Mainnya nanti saja." Wonwoo menarik putrinya agar menjauh, sempat menurut namun ia kembali lagi mendekati kakaknya, mencolek agar kakaknya ikut tertawa.

"Eunwoo, jangan ganggu..." Wonwoo gemas sendiri karena anaknya nakal.

"Mau sama _oppa_..."

"Tapi jangan nakal, jangan ganggu pak dokter."

"Sudah!" Teriak Minhyuk riang setelah berkumur.

"Anak pintar." Ucap dokter gigi dengan tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Minhyuk.

"Giginya bagus, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Anak-anak jangan lupa jaga kebersihan ya."

"Iya." Jawab si kembar serempak.

"Bilang apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih pak dokter, _bye-bye_..." pamit si kembar.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya." Ucap dokter tersebut dan Wonwoo pamit keluar.

"Hyukie, pegang adik kamu." Perintah Wonwoo, karena ia akan membayar sebelum pulang.

Minhyuk merangkul sang adik agar tidak kemana-mana. Eunwoo beberapa hari ini terlihat sangat aktif, kalau lepas dari pengawasan bisa bahaya apalagi sedang di tempat umum.

 _"Oppa_ , itu disana ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, jangan kemana-mana nanti mama marah."

 _"Oppa_ , aku mau pipis."

"Tunggu mama."

 _"Oppa..."_

"Itu, mama sudah selesai..."

"Ayo pulang..." ajak Wonwoo.

"Mah, Eunwoo katanya mau pipis." Ucap Minhyuk menyambung omongan adiknya. Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas dan langsung mengajak kedua anaknya ke toilet wanita dengan Minhyuk menunggu dekat pintu.

oOo

Mingyu pulang lebih awal, begitu sampai di rumah langsung disambut istri tercinta.

Kecupan di bibir selalu Mingyu berikan untuk Wonwoo. "Mana anak-anak?"

"Di atas, masih berenang." Jawab Wonwoo dengan masih memeluk suaminya dengan manja.

"Jangan terlalu lama, sebentar lagi matahari terbenam." Mingyu merangkul wanita tercintanya menuju kamar mereka.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku suruh mereka langsung bilas." Wonwoo langsung sibuk menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk Mingyu, sementara Mingyu dengan bebas membuka pakaiannya sendiri hingga tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhnya.

"Astaga!" Wonwoo tersentak kaget saat berbalik badan, sementara Mingyu sendiri terkekeh geli dan langsung menghampiri istrinya untuk mencumbunya.

"Jangan sekarang... masih sore..."

Mingyu tidak peduli, ia terus mengecup leher jenjang sang istri, menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh Wonwoo.

"Gemas..." Wonwoo sedikit meremas little Kim yang mulai menegang hanya dengan sentuhan dari tangan Wonwoo.

Mingyu terkekeh geli dan langsung membelah bibir ranum Wonwoo dengan bibirnya.

"Mama...!"

Kegiatan mereka mendadak berhenti. Mingyu panik langsung kabur menuju kamar mandi sebelum anak-anaknya memergoki ayahnya tanpa busana.

Wonwoo tertawa geli. "Iya... disini... di kamar..." teriaknya menjawab panggilan. Wonwoo masih merapihkan baju Mingyu yang berserakan.

"Mama! Mau mandi!"

"Iya sebentar."

"Mama ayo! Nanti papa pulang marah!"

"Papa sudah pulang sayang... papa sedang mandi." Jawab Wonwoo setelah selesai membereskan pakaian.

"Oh!" Si kembar hanya saling tatap.

"Ayo mandi!" Ajak Wonwoo keluar kamarnya menuju kamar mandi lain dan bergantian memandikan kedua anaknya.

oOo

Wonwoo melakukan rutinitas sebelum ia pergi tidur. Setelah menina-bobokan kedua anaknya maka ia menghabiskan waktu dengan merawat wajahnya.

Mingyu yang baru pulang setelah pertemuan warga langsung berganti piyama dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Wonwoo melihat suaminya tampak murung, padahal saat sore hari Mingyu terlihat biasa saja.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengusap lembut rambut Mingyu.

"Tadi aku terima telepon, kalau senin esok aku harus keluar kota."

"Oh... memangnya kenapa? Kan kamu sudah biasa keluar kota."

"Tapi hari selasa kamu ulang tahun, sementara aku tidak ada disini."

Wonwoo langsung terdiam.

"Tidak apa, setelah kamu pulang kita bisa merayakannya bersama." Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu dan membuat Mingyu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, maaf ya sayang..." balas Mingyu dengan menangkup wajah ayu Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa..." Wonwoo tersenyum dan berakhir dengan keduanya saling menautkan bibir.

oOo

Akhir pekan, keluarga kecil Kim biasa bangun agak siang. Dimana Mingyu dan kedua anaknya memang libur.

Namun, pagi ini Mingyu sengaja membangunkan kedua anaknya yang biasanya rutin menjadi tugas Wonwoo di pagi hari.

Si kembar secara perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar dimana Wonwoo masih tertidur dengan nyaman.

"Mama... bangun..." panggil Eunwoo dengan lembut, Wonwoo langsung tersadar dan secara perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

Eunwoo hanya terkekeh geli saat sang ibu sudah membuka matanya.

"Hmm ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung karena kedua anaknya sudah berdiri di sisi ranjangnya.

Eunwoo langsung menengok ke arah sang kakak. Minhyuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya dan tersenyum. Wonwoo semakin bingung.

"Untuk mama..." Minhyuk memberikan buku gambarnya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membukanya dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua anaknya menunggu reaksi sang ibu yang masih fokus membuka lembaran tiap lembaran hasil gambar putranya.

Minhyuk memang memiliki bakat menggambar turunan dari ayahnya. Wonwoo tersenyum menahan haru melihat gambar putranya yang menunjukkan rasa cintanya untuk sang ibu.

Mingyu sendiri mengintip dari pintu, ide memberikan kejutan untuk Wonwoo adalah idenya. Ia sudah jauh-jauh hari meminta pada kedua anaknya, dengan Minhyuk menggambar dan Eunwoo membuat origami. Dan ia sengaja mempercepat kejutan karena ia ada urusan pekerjaan saat hari ulang tahun istrinya.

"Untuk mama dari Eunwoo..." Eunwoo memberikan origami bunga hasil buatannya setelah Wonwoo selesai melihat gambar hasil Minhyuk.

"Terima kasih sayang..." Wonwoo mencium anaknya satu persatu.

"Selamat ulang tahun mama..." ucap si kembar serempak. Wonwoo sempat menitikkan air matanya karena terharu lalu ia tersenyum dengan terus mengusap rambut kedua anaknya.

"Seru sekali..." Mingyu datang dan ikut bergabung langsung duduk di sebelah Wonwoo dan merangkulnya.

"Mama suka?" Tanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, Mingyu mencium kepala Wonwoo, kedua anaknya terus tersenyum melihat kemesraan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalau begitu, mama sebaiknya mandi karena kita sebentar lagi sarapan." Ajak Mingyu.

"Mau sarapan apa?"

"Mama mandi saja, urusan sarapan biar papa yang atur dengan anak-anak."

Wonwoo sempat terkejut dan akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Wonwoo menurut untuk mandi, sementara Mingyu langsung sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan.

Wonwoo diam-diam mengintip apa yang dikerjakan suami dan kedua anaknya. Mingyu yang sibuk memasak dan kedua anaknya merapihkan meja makan, mengatur piring dan alat makan secara bersama.

Wonwoo hanya disuruh diam menunggu setelah ia selesai mandi. Mingyu mengatur pembagian makanan untuk semuanya, setelahnya mereka sarapan bersama.

"Hari ini bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Ajak Mingyu pada kedua anaknya.

"Mau mau mau mau!" Jawab si kembar serempak.

"Mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ada usul?" Tanya Mingyu balik, Wonwoo hanya terdiam tampak berpikir dan kedua anaknya juga terdiam.

"Papa! Ayo lihat ikan!" Usul Minhyuk.

"Eunwoo mau!"

"Oke! Kita pergi ke aquarium merayakan ulang tahun mama!" Mingyu langsung memutuskan, kedua anaknya bersorak riang dan Wonwoo tersipu malu dengan acara keluarga dadakan.

...

...

Minhyuk dan Eunwoo memandang takjub ikan-ikan yang berenang diatas mereka saat berjalan.

"Waaaaah _oppa_ , itu ikan yang di film."

"Ikan badut." Jawab Minhyuk diselingi tawanya.

Wonwoo terus tersenyum dengan terus mengawasi kedua anaknya yang sibuk berjalan sendiri karena tidak mau dipegang. Mingyu sendiri sibuk mengambil gambar dengan kameranya.

"Cantik sekali..."

"Siapa?" Tanya Wonwoo penuh selidik karena suaminya sibuk sendiri sejak tadi.

"Eh ketahuan..." Mingyu terkekeh geli langsung merayu istrinya yang mulai terlihat kesal.

"Ini ada wanita cantik, kamu kenal tidak? Kalau kenal, aku minta nomor ponselnya." Jawab Mingyu meledek dengan memperlihatkan hasil bidikan kameranya.

"Ish...!" Wonwoo mencubit gemas karena Mingyu mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam. Mingyu tertawa geli melihat istrinya yang tersipu malu.

"Foto dengan mereka." Wonwoo menghampiri kedua anaknya yang terlihat asyik melihat kura-kura. Mingyu dengan senang mengambil gambar dan meminta bantuan pengunjung lain untuk minta difoto bersama istri dan kedua anaknya.

Puas berkeliling, Mingyu mengajak makan di restoran menghabiskan _family time_ hingga menjelang malam dan kembali ke rumah karena kedua anaknya sudah terlihat lelah.

...

...

"Terima kasih, hari ini sangat indah." Ucap Wonwoo setelah keduanya bersiap untuk tidur.

"Apapun aku lakukan asal kamu bahagia. Tidurlah, kamu pasti sangat lelah."

"Hmm... langsung tidur?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Biasanya minta main _squishy_ dulu. Tumben."

Mingyu langsung tertawa geli karena Wonwoo menyindir kebiasaannya sebelum tidur.

"Malam ini libur dulu." Ucap Mingyu.

"Yakin?"

"Iya."

"Serius?"

"Ssstt libur sayang..."

"Yaaa kasihan, padahal sudah aku beri lulur tadi."

"Eh... Kim Wonwoo kamu memancing ya..."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Wonwoo balik badan dan langsung merapatkan selimut.

"Aish... mau! Aku mau sayang..."

"Tadi katanya libur..." ucap Wonwoo tak peduli.

"Aku mau, aku takut kamu lelah sayangku..." Mingyu merajuk dengan memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang.

"Hmm.."

"Ah... mama sayang... ayoo... mana coba aku cium sepertinya wangi..."

Wonwoo tertawa geli dan langsung balik badan, wajah Mingyu sudah memelas minta sesuatu yang harus dituruti.

Tak lama Mingyu langsung tersenyum senang dan langsung mencium bibir manis Wonwoo sebagai pelampiasan dan tangannya sibuk menjelajah bermain _'squishy'_ kesayangannya.

Wonwoo menahan geli dengan menggigit bibirnya saat dengan nafsu Mingyu menjilat dan menghisap putingnya.

"Semoga mereka tidak terbangun di tengah malam lagi." Ucap Mingyu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena rasanya tenaga aku full untuk malam ini. Jadi aku tak mau diganggu." Mingyu bangun dari ranjangnya dan langsung mengunci pintu kamar.

"Sepertinya aku harus lembur."

"Karena kamu yang memancing sayang..." Mingyu kembali ke ranjang untuk menyerang kembali namun Wonwoo menolaknya.

"Tahan dulu..." Wonwoo turun dari ranjang.

"Kenapa?" Mingyu bingung sendiri, melihat Wonwoo sibuk mengutak-atik mini hifi di kamar mereka.

Mingyu menahan tawanya saat melihat Wonwoo meliukkan tubuhnya diiringi musik ballad romantis.

 _"Oh My! My gosh! So sexy!"_ Mingyu berdecak senang melihat sikap Wonwoo yang tidak biasanya, sangat liar.

 _"This is for you..."_ Wonwoo naik ke pangkuan Mingyu dan melorotkan gaun tidurnya hingga membuat kedua gundukan kenyal kesukaan Mingyu yang disebut squishy itu hampir terekspos semua.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Mingyu langsung meraup dengan rakus dan Wonwoo mengerang dengan terus meremas rambut Mingyu.

"Ah, kamu sungguh membuatku tersiksa!" Mingyu menggeram gemas, Wonwoo hanya tertawa geli dan langsung berdiri.

"Berminat bermain kesini tuanku?" Wonwoo masih menggoda dengan menaikkan dress gaun tidurnya, mata Mingyu membulat karena melihat Wonwoo memamerkan isi dibalik dress itu yang sangat ia hafal dan terlihat tanpa memakai dalaman.

Malam ini Wonwoo benar liar, ia sengaja memancing dengan melayani suaminya sampai puas.

"Aaaarggh Kim Wonwoo, aku bisa apa lagi?"

Wonwoo membuang koleksi kosmetik yang ada di meja riasnya, karena kamarnya memakai alas karpet maka tidak ada suara gaduh saat benda terjatuh.

"Sudah siap tuanku?" Wonwoo sudah duduk di meja riasnya dengan melebarkan kakinya.

"Semoga anak-anak benar tidak bangun." Ucap Mingyu dan segera ia menghampiri istrinya yang sudah sangat menggoda itu, mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya. Menusukkannya hingga membuat meja rias bergoyang.

"Kenapa kamu memilih bermain disini sayang?"

"Aku pikir bagus kalau meja ini rusak."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada alasan agar kamu membeli yang baru untukku sebagai hadiah."

"Apapun aku berikan untukmu sayang, sesuai service kamu."

"Deal! Aku minta yang banyak lampunya."

"Oke!" Mingyu langsung membungkam dengan ciumannya dan terus menusuk hingga Wonwoo mencakar punggung Mingyu.

"Oh, aku tak mau kamu kesakitan dengan area yang sempit disana." Mingyu membawa Wonwoo kembali ke ranjang dan melanjutkan permainan.

Wonwoo langsung terkapar lemas setelah Mingyu terus menghajarnya.

"Lelah?" Mingyu mengusap rambut sang istri yang lepek.

"Tenagamu benar full." Balas Wonwoo dengan tertawa.

"Mana tahan kamu goda begitu?"

"Hehe..."

"Istirahatlah, aku mengecek ke kamar anak-anak sebentar." Ucap Mingyu, ia langsung mencari piyamanya yang lupa ia lempar kemana dan keadaan kamar sangat berantakan.

Wonwoo langsung memakai kembali gaun tidurnya dan merapatkan selimut.

"Mereka masih tidur, aku khawatir mereka terbangun." Ucap Mingyu dan bersiap ambil posisi dengan memeluk sang istri.

"Hmm... syukurlah..." balas Wonwoo dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

 _"Sweet dreams..."_ Mingyu mengecup pelipis Wonwoo dan tertawa geli melihat barang-barang yang masih berantakan di kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Annyeong,**

Finally bisa update lagi untuk Wonwoo B'Day, aku ga tau ini kebetulan atau bukan karena saat mau update chap ini liat cuplikan Idol Room dan Wonwoo meliuk-liukkan badannya lalu Mingyu yang melihat ga tahan gitu... sengaja update agak maleman mengingat ini rated M.

Btw aku sempat membuat si kembar versi mereka remaja. Random sih karena memang dibuat saat sedang iseng aja. Dan aku publish di Wattpad aku, yang mau mampir boleh ke iif996. Judulnya Sweet, Sour, Bitter Taste of Love. Judulnya saja random hahaha...

Karena ini OS jadi sewaktu-waktu bisa aku update tapi dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan ya... ^^

Thank you ^^

Special thank's untuk review lalu :

 **Ririn-ah / Mockaa17 / wortelnyasebong / kimjeon6969 / rosequartz / fbsls / KimKaChoi / rizka0419 / KimHaelin29 / Shierashie94 / jeononu / Cha KristaFer / ptrpnd / Oh My Jeon / R**

 **#happyWONWOOday #OhMyWonwooDay  
**

 **17 July 2018**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Slice of Sweet Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Family**

 **oOo**

 **By : Shappire Crystal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **"A Gift"**

 **Happy Reading**

Mingyu telah selesai mandi dan memakai piyamanya, berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang dan melihat Wonwoo sang istri masih duduk manis di meja rias yang belum selesai memakai krim malamnya.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" Mingyu sekedar bertanya kegiatan keseharian sang istri selama ia pergi bekerja. Sedikit memijat bahu sempit wanita tercintanya, Wonwoo merasa nyaman dengan pijatan suaminya.

"Sama seperti kemarin, anak-anak aktif seperti biasa. Oh iya, Hyukie minta dibelikan sepeda baru." Wonwoo menatap lurus pada cermin untuk melihat wajah suaminya.

"Sepeda?"

"Iya, karena kaki dia semakin panjang dan ia tidak mau pakai sepeda yang lama. Dan kamu tahu, saat yang 1 meminta maka yang 1 ikut meminta juga."

Mingyu terkekeh geli langsung maksud apa yang sedang dibicarakan Wonwoo.

"Lalu, Eunwoo minta apa?"

"Minta mainan masak-masakan yang lengkap." Balas Wonwoo, Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. Wonwoo balik badan dan menatap Mingyu yang masih berpikir mainan yang diminta putrinya.

"Iya, lengkap ada kitchen set, lemari pendingin dan..."

"Iya aku paham, astaga..." Mingyu sedikit mengacak rambutnya dan terus tertawa. Ia langsung merebahkan diri. Wonwoo ikut menyusul berbaring di samping suaminya.

"Apa kamu pusing?"

"Sedikit..." Mingyu sedikit bangun dan langsung mengukung Wonwoo seperti biasa.

"Tidak perlu dipaksa untuk menuruti keinginan mereka, aku akan memberi pengertian dan mereka pasti paham..."

 ** _'Chup'_** Mingyu menempelkan bibirnya untuk menghentikan ocehan dari bibir istrinya.

"Aku tidak masalah, permintaan mereka masih wajar. Akhir pekan kita beli sepeda dan kitchen set beserta lemari pendingin lalu apa? Panci? Wajan?" Mingyu terkekeh geli begitu juga dengan Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, kamu memang ayah yang baik." Wonwoo memeluk erat leher Mingyu.

"Dan kamu adalah wanita hebat." Balas Mingyu dengan memeluk erat Wonwoo. "Tidurlah..." Mingyu mengusap lembut kepala istrinya dan merapatkan selimut mereka.

Keduanya langsung jatuh tertidur dengan nyaman melupakan sejenak permintaan putra dan putrinya. Tak ada kegiatan lainnya karena keduanya sudah sangat lelah.

oOo

Akhir pekan yang dijanjikan Mingyu telah tiba, kedua anak mereka tampak antusias saat dijanjikan akan dibelikan mainan baru.

Minhyuk sangat bersemangat memilih sepeda yang ia suka untuk dibeli. Cukup lama ia memilih diantara ratusan sepeda di toko tersebut. Sementara Wonwoo dan Eunwoo menunggu sampai Minhyuk selesai memilih.

"Mah..."

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo menoleh saat putrinya memanggil.

"Eunwoo mau yang itu..." Gadis mungil itu menunjuk sepeda berwarna merah muda dan ada keranjang di depannya.

Wonwoo langsung tertawa kecil melihat putrinya merasa iri. "Eunwoo sayang, ingat saat Eunwoo minta sesuatu? Saat _oppa_ minta sepeda, lalu Eunwoo minta apa?"

"Hmm... mainan masak-masakan."

"Betul, dan papa sudah setuju untuk membelikan. Jadi, Hyukie _oppa_ dapat sepeda dan Eunwoo dapat mainan masak-masakan." Wonwoo mengucap pelan namun tetap bernada tegas agar putrinya tidak minta yang lain. Walau Wonwoo merasa Mingyu tetap akan membelikan namun ia tidak mau terlalu memanjakan kedua anaknya.

"Eunwoo mau sepeda atau mainan masak-masakan?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya dan membuat putrinya semakin bingung dalam menetapkan pilihan. Eunwoo hanya terdiam dan langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Mainan masak-masakan saja ya, mama mau di masakin sesuatu sama Eunwoo. Nanti kita main bersama. Oke..." Wonwoo mengusap lembut punggung putrinya dan mencium puncak kepala, menghirup aroma shampo anak-anak yang masih terasa segar.

"Oke!" Eunwoo berubah ceria dan langsung memberikan _hi-five_ pada Wonwoo. Keduanya tertawa bersama, Minhyuk langsung menyusul dan gerak cepat naik ke bangku dimana ibunya sedang duduk dengan memeluk adiknya.

"Sudah dapat?"

"Sudah mama." Ucapnya senang dan langsung ikut memeluk ibunya menyalurkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Sudah bilang terima kasih pada papa belum?"

Minhyuk langsung turun dan berlari mendekati sang ayahnya kembali yang sedang mengecek sepeda pilihannya.

"Pah..." tangan mungil Minhyuk menarik celana Mingyu.

"Iya kenapa?"

"Terima kasih..." ucapnya tulus disertai senyuman tampannya. Mingyu ikut tersenyum dan melirik Wonwoo yang masih menunggu ikut melempar senyum.

"Sama-sama, tapi Hyukie janji pada papa akan merawat setiap barang milik Hyukie?"

Minhyuk mengangguk mengerti dan terus tersenyum. Mingyu mengusap lembut kepala putranya, selama ini putranya memang tidak banyak menuntut dibelikan mainan beda dengan Eunwoo yang lebih sering meminta sesuatu.

Minhyuk dengan sepeda barunya, tak ketinggalan Eunwoo dengan mainan barunya yang memenuhi ruang keluarga. Minhyuk semakin senang bermain di luar bersama teman-temannya berkeliling komplek rumah di sore hari sementara Eunwoo lebih senang main di dalam rumah.

"Tante... tante Wonwoo..."

Samar-samar Wonwoo mencari sumber suara saat ia sedang menyiram tanaman di sore hari.

"Tante..." seorang bocah lelaki menggoes sepedanya dengan cepat dan mengerem tepat di depan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa Hwi?" Wonwoo mulai panik melihat Hwiyoung, putra tetangganya terlihat lelah setelah mengayuh sepeda.

"Hyukie... Hyukie jatuh disana!"

"Dimana?!" Wonwoo langsung panik dan sedikit berlari dengan Hwiyoung menunjuk jalan ke arah taman komplek. Tampak ramai dengan anak-anak kecil berkerumun.

"Astaga! Hyukie!" Wonwoo semakin panik melihat tangan dan kaki putranya luka. Terutama lututnya yang terlihat agak parah dengan darah segar mengalir.

"Mamah..." Minhyuk hanya menunduk ketakutan dan menahan isak tangisnya.

"Hyukie jatuh ke parit tadi karena menghindari kucing yang tiba-tiba lari." Hwiyoung mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Ayo pulang." Wonwoo menahan amarah dengan menarik tangan putranya dan menuntun sepeda baru. Tak ada penolakan dari bocah lelaki itu, ia menahan tangis dengan menunduk dan terus berjalan. Sang ibu pun tidak banyak bicara hingga sampai di rumah.

Eunwoo hanya terdiam menatap saudara kembarnya yang pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan berantakan.

Wonwoo tidak berkomentar saat membersihkan luka pada tubuh putranya. Minhyuk hanya menahan isak tangis, saat air matanya terjatuh ia buru-buru menghapusnya.

Wonwoo melirik tajam pada putranya, Minhyuk hanya membuang muka merasa takut dengan tatapan ibunya. Wonwoo memang tidak suka kalau putranya menangis. Minhyuk sendiri sudah merasa harus kuat sebagai anak laki-laki.

"Ayo mandi." Ucap Wonwoo setelah membersihkan luka, Minhyuk bergerak menurut langsung ke kamar mandi.

"Mah..."

"Eunwoo disini dulu ya, setelah _oppa_ mandi baru Eunwoo yang mandi."

"Iya..." putri keluarga Kim langsung mengangguk patuh tidak komentar lagi.

Wonwoo memang tidak mengomel, saat makan malam pun semuanya tampak seperti biasa. Mingyu merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap Wonwoo dan putranya juga menjadi lebih pendiam. Biasanya kedua anaknya selalu ribut.

Hingga saat akan tidur, Wonwoo langsung tidur lebih dulu biasanya ia rutin memakai krim sambil menunggu Mingyu selesai mandi.

Mingyu yang penasaran langsung ke kamar kedua anaknya. Eunwoo putrinya sudah tertidur sementara putranya masih terjaga.

"Hyukie kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu lembut, duduk di ranjang putranya.

Minhyuk langsung terbangun dan duduk menatap ayahnya. Minhyuk hanya menggeleng.

"Hyukie tidak mau cerita? Ini luka kenapa?"

"Jatuh pah tadi sore..." ucapnya lirih.

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya mama marah pada Hyukie." Air mata bocah itu menetes lagi dan ia langsung buru-buru menghapusnya, ia tidak suka terlihat cengeng di depan siapa pun.

Mingyu tersenyum dan mengusap wajah putranya. "Mama tidak marah, tapi mama hanya cemas melihat Hyukie terluka. Ingat saat kalian berpencar dari mama saat di supermarket atau saat adik menghilang? Mama sangat panik. Dan melihat Hyukie terluka pasti juga membuat mama sakit."

"Lalu Hyukie harus apa? Hyukie tidak mau mama sedih."

Mingyu tersenyum dan memeluk putranya. "Besok pagi, minta maaf pada mama karena telah membuat mama cemas dan berjanji akan lebih hati-hati."

"Iya pah!" Minhyuk berubah semangat, Mingyu tersenyum senang melihat senyuman putranya telah kembali.

"Tidurlah, sudah malam." Perintah Mingyu dan putranya langsung menurut. Mingyu langsung meninggalkan putranya dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tahu kamu belum tidur." Mingyu memeluk gemas tubuh istrinya dari belakang. Wonwoo mulai menggeliat dan langsung balik badan.

"Kenapa hmm?"

Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas dan Mingyu masih menunggu jawaban.

"Anak itu..."

"Dia tidak nakal, itu hanya kecelakaan. Hyukie memang anak yang aktif. Sebaiknya kamu jangan mendiamkan dia, dia merasa sangat bersalah." Mingyu mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Aku tahu... tapi melihatnya terluka, aku ikut merasakan sakit. Kulitnya mengelupas, berdarah, aku tidak tega. Sejak lahir, aku selalu berhati-hati dalam menjaganya."

Mingyu tersenyum maklum melihat keadaan Wonwoo yang sekarang. "Aku tahu, tapi dengan ia mengalami kejadian tadi sore membuat tubuh ia semakin kuat. Dia anak laki-laki, dia bahkan tidak berani menangis di depanmu karena dia tidak ingin melihatmu sedih."

"Aku tahu, sebenarnya aku ingin memeluknya saat itu, tapi aku juga merasa kesal karena ia tidak hati-hati." Wonwoo mulai terisak, Mingyu langsung membawanya ke pelukan hangatnya.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum dengan tangannya terus mengusap lembut punggung sang istri. Hingga Wonwoo jatuh tertidur, Mingyu tetap memeluknya.

oOo

Wonwoo seperti biasa bangun lebih awal dan memulai aktivitasnya di dapur. Dengan masih menahan sakit pada kakinya, Minhyuk berjalan pelan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Pagi mama..." sapanya disertai senyuman dan Wonwoo langsung menoleh ke arah putranya, ikut tersenyum dan langsung menghambur memeluk putranya. Minhyuk tersenyum senang bisa manja dengan sang ibu, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Pagi sayang... bagaimana kakinya? Masih sakit?"

Minhyuk langsung tertawa memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Tidak... tidak sakit mamah... Hyukie minta maaf sudah membuat mama khawatir." Ucapnya dengan disertai wajah menyesal, kedua tangan mungilnya mengusap lembut wajah sang ibu.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa dan membalas dengan mengusap lembut kepala putranya. "Iya sayang. Mau minum susu?"

Minhyuk mengangguk semangat dan langsung naik ke atas bangku dengan perlahan. Wonwoo langsung menyiapkan segelas susu hangat untuk putranya. Kegiatannya ditemani sang putra yang duduk dengan tenang diiringi cerita dan canda tawa.

Mingyu hanya mengintip dan tersenyum melihat semuanya kembali seperti semula. Rumahnya kembali ada suara tertawa selain dari putri kecilnya, yang saat ini baru bangun tidur dan kebingungan mencari saudara kembarnya yang sudah tidak di ranjangnya lagi.

oOo

Minhyuk duduk selonjor di sofa, sementara Eunwoo sang adik sibuk dengan mainannya. Hari ini mereka libur sekolah, jadi mereka main seharian di dalam rumah. Dengan kondisi kaki Minhyuk yang masih luka membuat ia berdiam di dalam rumah saja. Bosan bermain dengan lego, Minhyuk memilih membaca buku cerita memperlancar ia dalam membaca.

 _"Oppa_... aku masak sup untuk _oppa_..." Eunwoo menghidangkan mangkuk berwarna merah muda pada kakaknya. Minhyuk menoleh dan menatap heran pada adiknya.

"Mana supnya? Ini kosong."

"Ish _oppa!_ Ini ceritanya sup! Ini makan!" Ucap Eunwoo kesal.

"Iya." Minhyuk mengambil mangkuk plastik mainan tersebut dan pura-pura meneguknya. "Sudah habis." Minhyuk kembali fokus dengan bukunya.

Eunwoo yang baru balik badan terpaksa kembali mendekati sang kakak. "Ini masih sisa, _oppa_ cepat habiskan. Mama bilang tidak boleh menyisakan makanan."

"Sudah habis..."

"Belum... masih sisa!"

"Hei hei hei... sudah jangan bertengkar." Wonwoo buru-buru melerai saat mendengar keributan.

"Mama, _oppa_ tidak menghabiskan supnya!"

Wonwoo hanya mengulum senyum melihat imajinasi putrinya. "Mana mama lihat, kalau begitu Eunwoo suapi _oppa_ saja. _Oppa_ sedang sakit, kalau Eunwoo yang suapi pasti _oppa_ akan habiskan supnya."

"Iya!" Jawab sang putri semangat dan langsung mencari sendok dan pura-pura menyuapi sang kakak. Minhyuk hanya pasrah menuruti adiknya yang mengajak bermain padahal ia sedang asyik membaca buku.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa geli melihat kedua anaknya kembali akur dan melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah yang lain.

Bel rumah berbunyi, Wonwoo mengintip dari intercom dan melihat Jisoo datang, ia langsung membuka pintu.

"Hai Won!"

 _"Eonnie!_ Apa kabar? Hai, Binnie! Ayo masuk."

"Aku sekalian mampir, ini ada camilan. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kamu sempat menjaga Binnie tempo hari."

"Ya ampun _eonnie_ , aku tidak merasa repot. Terima kasih." Wonwoo menerima kantung berisi cake yang dibawa Jisoo.

Binnie, putri keluarga Lee yang masih hafal dengan keadaan rumah keluarga Kim langsung menuju ke ruang keluarga dimana Minhyuk dan Eunwoo berada.

Binnie melepas genggaman tangan dari ibunya dan sedikit berlari mendekati Eunwoo yang sibuk dengan mainannya.

"Eh ada Binnie, sini!" Eunwoo langsung menarik Binnie untuk bergabung. Jisoo hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya terlihat akrab.

"Kita mengobrol di halaman belakang saja. Biarkan anak-anak bermain." Ajak Wonwoo dan Jisoo langsung setuju.

Binnie hanya terdiam menatap Minhyuk yang sedang membaca buku. Merasa diperhatikan, Minhyuk balas menatap gadis mungil di depannya.

"Ini kenapa?" Binnie menujuk perban di lutut Minhyuk.

"Jatuh."

"Jatuh? Dimana?"

"Disana, taman."

"Di taman? Sakit?"

"Tidak."

"..."

"Kenapa?" Minhyuk mulai risih karena Binnie terus menatapnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Binnie hanya tersenyum dan kembali mendekati Eunwoo. Minhyuk hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali membaca buku.

Diganggu oleh Eunwoo saja cukup membuat Minhyuk kesal karena kegiatan membacanya terganggu, kini kejadian terulang karena tiba-tiba Binnie datang.

 _"Oppa._.. aa..." Eunwoo masih mengajak bermain, Minhyuk masih mengalah. Apa yang dilakukan Eunwoo langsung ditiru Binnie.

Minhyuk semakin kesal karena diganggu terus-terusan oleh kedua gadis kecil tersebut dan terjadi keributan dimana Minhyuk malas membuka mulutnya dan lebih memilih menutup wajahnya dengan buku. Eunwoo tidak hilang akal malah mengelitiki sang kakak dan tentu saja Binnie ikut-ikutan.

Merasa diserang, Minhyuk memberontak dan membuat Binnie terjatuh duduk di karpet dan membuat si kembar terkejut.

"Hiks..."

Minhyuk buru-buru turun dari sofa setelah melihat Binnie menitikkan air matanya.

"Maaf... jangan menangis..." Minhyuk buru-buru menghapus air mata dan mengusap lembut pipi tembam Binnie.

Binnie ikut menghapus air matanya sendiri, wajah Eunwoo sedikit tegang takut Binnie mengadu.

"Kita main menggambar saja ya..." Minhyuk buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian, ia langsung membuka laci dimana ia menyimpan buku gambar beserta pensil warnanya.

Merasa tersihir, Binnie tidak jadi menangis dan ia malah menempel pada Minhyuk yang semula ia menempel pada Eunwoo. Suasana kembali tenang dimana Minhyuk dan Binnie serius menggambar, sementara Eunwoo sibuk dengan mainan lainnya.

"Anak-anak sedang apa?" Jisoo mendekati ruang keluarga dan tersenyum melihat putrinya tenang sedang meniru goresan gambar milik Minhyuk.

"Mommy, lihat!"

Jisoo tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala putrinya. "Ayo pulang, sebentar lagi daddy pulang."

"No... mommy..."

"Kenapa? Binnie tidak mau bertemu daddy? Nanti daddy pulang kesepian di rumah."

Binnie menunduk merasa tidak rela harus pulang di saat ia masih senang bermain dengan Minhyuk dan Eunwoo.

"Sepertinya Binnie butuh teman di rumah, siap-siap harus diberi adik." Wonwoo meledek dan membuat pipi Jisoo bersemu merah.

"Kita pulang dulu, besok main lagi." Jisoo kembali membujuk.

"Iya, Binnie boleh main. _Oppa_ dan _eonnie_ sedang libur sekolah jadi bisa main bersama besok." Wonwoo ikut membujuk.

Binnie hanya merengut masih merasa berat harus pulang hingga...

"Besok kita main lagi..." ucap Minhyuk dengan tersenyum.

"Iya...!" Balas Binnie dengan tertawa dan langsung mau diajak pulang.

oOo

Eunwoo berlari menuju pintu utama setelah mendengar suara mobil milik sang ayah. Dia memang terbiasa menyambut Mingyu pulang kerja, mirip yang Wonwoo lakukan saat mengandung kedua buah hatinya.

"Papa!" Gadis kecil itu langsung menghambur memeluk seperti biasa dan Mingyu akan menggendongnya setelah melepas sepatu.

"Papa bawa apa?" Eunwoo melirik paper bag besar yang Mingyu bawa selain tas kerjanya.

"Papa bawa mainan untuk Eunwoo." Mingyu langsung menurunkan tubuh putrinya saat sudah berada di ruang keluarga.

"Lagi?" Ucap Wonwoo protes, Mingyu hanya tersenyum. Putrinya sudah tidak sabar mainan apa yang dibawa oleh ayahnya.

"Ini untuk Hyukie." Mingyu memberikan helm sepeda dan pelindung siku serta lutut. Putra kecil keluarga Kim langsung merasa senang dengan pemberian ayahnya, ia langsung memeluk leher sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Eunwoo hanya terdiam melihatnya. "Hanya untuk _oppa?"_ Tanyanya lirih merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Siapa bilang? Papa kalau beli kan selalu 2. Ini dia! Mainan dokter-dokteran, kalau _oppa_ terluka bisa Eunwoo obati."

"Waaaaaahhhhh!" Eunwoo berteriak senang dengan pemberian sang ayah dan ia langsung mencium pipi ayahnya.

Mingyu tersenyum puas kedua anaknya suka dengan pemberiannya. Minhyuk langsung mencoba helm dan atribut lainnya, sementara Eunwoo sibuk membuka bungkus mainan yang dibantu sang kakak.

Wonwoo ikut tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya bahagia. "Untuk mamanya mana?" Bisik Wonwoo saat menemani Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengganti pakaian.

"Lho mamanya minta juga? Mamanya sudah punya mainan."

"Apa?"

"Ini, mainan kamu." Mingyu meledek dengan menunjuk resleting celananya saat akan berganti pakaian.

"Ish!"

Mingyu semakin tertawa geli. "Kamu tidak butuh helm untuk melindungi kepala karena ada aku yang akan melindungi kalian semua. Dan kamu tidak butuh mainan dokter-dokteran seperti punya Eunwoo, karena aku bisa menyuntikmu kapan pun kamu mau."

"Eih! Mesum!" Wonwoo memekik gemas dengan melempar handuk bersih pada Mingyu saat suaminya selesai melepas semua pakaiannya. Mingyu semakin tertawa geli, melihat istrinya tersipu malu adalah hiburan baginya setelah stress seharian di kantor.

Kini Wonwoo tidak merasa khawatir lagi, saat Minhyuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. Minhyuk mulai bersosialisasi lagi setelah luka di kakinya sembuh sementara Eunwoo lebih senang bermain di dalam rumah yang nyaman. Wonwoo pun memberi batasan waktu pada putranya saat bermain, ketika matahari akan tenggelam maka ia sudah sampai di rumah. Meletakkan sepeda dan menyimpan helm dengan baik sesuai janjinya pada sang ayah yang akan menjaga setiap benda miliknya.

Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu juga langsung mengerti, ia segera mandi membersihkan tubuhnya. Wonwoo memang sudah tidak memandikan kedua anaknya secara bersama mengingat mereka semakin besar. Kecuali saat Minhyuk terluka, ia sengaja memandikan karena cemas putranya kesulitan membersihkan kotoran lain yang menempel akibat terjatuh.

 _"Oppa_ tadi Binnie mencari _oppa_..." ucap Eunwoo setelah Minhyuk selesai mandi.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu... tadi pakai hp mama."

Minhyuk seolah tidak peduli ocehan adiknya, ia langsung mengambil bukunya dan mulai belajar membaca di ruang keluarga sambil menunggu ayahnya pulang dan mulai makan malam bersama.

Eunwoo merasa bosan, ikut mengambil buku dan meniru yang dilakukan kakaknya. Wonwoo sedikit panik karena tidak mendengar suara kedua anaknya. Biasanya selalu ribut. Ia bergegas mencari kedua buah hatinya dan tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya sibuk membaca buku cerita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Annyeong,**

Huaaa aku kangen berapa bulan ga buka 'dunia biru' hee... makasih lho yang kadang suka nagih buat update disini hehehe.. maaf baru sempet update dan sempet bingung langkah buat publish lagi wkwkwk.

Buat yang follow aku di WP besok aku ada update chap Personal Assistant bikos aku ga punya cadangan tema Valentine jadi cuma bisa update itu aja dan sabtu tetep aku update lagi.

Thank's yang sempat review chap lalu :

 **marinierlianasafitri / Mockaa17 / Cha ChrisMon / jeonram / rizka0419 / fbsls / Ririn-ah / Shierashie94 / jeononu / Beawrist / autumnfolks**

 **~13 Feb 2019~**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Slice of Sweet Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Family**

 **oOo**

 **By : Shappire Crystal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **"Envy"**

 **Happy Reading**

Eunwoo sibuk bermain sendiri, boneka koleksinya berbaris rapi hingga memenuhi sebagian karpet ruang keluarga. Sementara Minhyuk hanya rebahan di sofa dan Wonwoo sang ibu memberikan pijatan lembut di kaki putra kesayangannya.

"Sakit mama..." rintihnya dengan menahan isak tangis.

"Ini sudah pelan... mau berhenti latihan saja?"

"Jangan..."

"Kenapa?"

"Hyukie mau jadi jagoan, masa berhenti latihan."

Wonwoo tertawa geli mendengar jawaban putranya. "Kalau jagoan, kaki sakit tidak menangis."

"Hyukie tidak menangis!" Protesnya pada sang ibu, Wonwoo terus tersenyum melihat sikap putranya. Ia tahu kalau putranya menahan sakit, namun terlalu gengsi untuk menangis karena Wonwoo tidak suka kalau putranya cengeng.

Eunwoo hanya melirik dan kembali sibuk dengan dunianya. Gadis cilik itu tiba-tiba bangun dan berlari menuju pintu utama, mengintip dari balik kaca jendela dan menunggu seseorang membuka pintu.

"Eh Eunwoo!" Sapa Mingyu senang telah disambut putrinya. Eunwoo langsung memberikan senyuman dan meminta gendong pada sang ayah. Mingyu langsung menurutinya, Eunwoo langsung memeluk erat leher ayahnya.

"Kenapa lagi kakinya?" Tanya Mingyu saat di ruang keluarga.

"Tadi habis lari keliling seperti biasa." Jawab Wonwoo disertai tawa, Minhyuk merasa malu langsung mencubit pelan lengan ibunya agar tidak meledek. Wajahnya berubah merengut, dan Wonwoo membalas dengan memberikan kecupan. Mingyu ikut tertawa melihatnya.

"Sebentar ya, nanti dilanjut lagi." Wonwoo menyudahi pijat kaki putranya yang sakit akibat latihan Taekwondo. Alasan Minhyuk minta latihan karena ingin belajar bela diri sejak kecil, walau dengan resiko Wonwoo sering memijat kaki putranya setelah latihan.

Seperti biasa Wonwoo akan menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk suaminya setelah pulang kerja. Namun, Eunwoo yang masih dalam gendongan Mingyu enggan melepas. Putri kecil mereka masih betah memeluk sang ayah.

"Eunwoo, papa mau mandi dulu..." bujuk Wonwoo.

Tanpa menjawab, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memejamkan mata.

"Eunwoo mengantuk? Ayo ke kamar." Wonwoo masih membujuk, Eunwoo hanya menggeleng lemah namun tangannya tak mau lepas dari leher ayahnya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling menatap, merasa ada sesuatu pada diri putrinya yang manja. Ucapan Wonwoo tak digubrisnya, ia hanya menarik nafas mencoba mengingat letak kesalahannya dimana yang membuat putrinya marah.

Mingyu mengusap lembut lengan Wonwoo dan mengangguk mengerti, ia harus turun tangan untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Mingyu membawa putrinya ke kamar. Pria tampan itu terus mengusap lembut punggung putri kecilnya yang sangat manja.

"Eunwoo minta apa?" Ucapnya lembut, namun putrinya tetap diam.

"Ayo ada apa? Cerita sama papa. Kenapa hmm?" Mingyu sedikit memaksa melepas tangan putrinya. Eunwoo mulai melonggarkan tangannya dengan sedikit terisak ia mengucek matanya.

Menunggu dengan sabar apa yang ingin diutarakan putrinya, Eunwoo hanya menunduk lemas dengan masih menyender pada dada ayahnya saat dipangku. Sementara Wonwoo penasaran sedikit mengintip dari balik pintu kamar kedua anaknya.

"Anak papa yang cantik, kenapa?"

"Papa..."

"Hmm... iya kenapa sayang?" Mingyu tersenyum puas, putrinya mulai membuka suara.

"Eunwoo mau latihan ballet."

"Ballet?" Mingyu terus menatap wajah mungil putrinya. Eunwoo menatap sendu agar keinginannya dipenuhi oleh sang ayah.

"Eunwoo mau latihan ballet?"

Eunwo mengangguk cepat, Mingyu masih terus tersenyum setelah mengetahui permintaan putrinya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin latihan ballet? Eunwoo lihat dimana?"

"Di tempat latihan _oppa_ , ada yang latihan ballet."

"Hmm begitu, lalu..."

"Eunwoo juga ingin kaki Eunwoo dipijat sama mama..." ucapnya kembali merengut.

Mingyu terdiam dan masih terus menatap wajah polos putrinya. "Eunwoo sebenarnya hanya ingin dipijat?"

"Iya... _oppa_ kalau habis latihan langsung dipijat, Eunwoo juga mau... tapi kaki Eunwoo tidak sakit... kalau Eunwoo latihan ballet jadi kaki Eunwoo juga pegal, jadi mama bisa pijat kaki Eunwoo."

Wonwoo yang masih menguping hampir merosot setelah mendengar ocehan putrinya. Mingyu pun tak kalah terkejut, kemudian ia tertawa geli. Mencium wajah putrinya dengan gemas serta menghirup aroma bedak yang wangi membuat rasa lelah Mingyu langsung hilang.

oOo

Wonwoo langsung rebahan setelah dari kamar anaknya, Mingyu masih asyik bermain ponsel sebelum tidur.

"Sudah tidur anak-anak?"

"Hmm..."

"Kamu kenapa?"

"..."

"Eunwoo mengira kamu pilih kasih karena lebih perhatian pada Hyukie. Besok kamu turuti kemauannya, les ballet juga tidak buruk."

Wonwoo langsung berbalik dan melihat suaminya masih asyik bermain ponsel selagi menasehati dirinya.

"Kamu menyalahkan aku? Aku tidak pilih kasih!" Ucap Wonwoo kesal dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Kamu kenapa sih? PMS ya?"

"Kalau iya kenapa!"

"Ya sudah aku main sendiri."

Wonwoo kembali bangun dan menoleh tajam ke arah suaminya. "Ih! Malah mau main sendiri!" Ucap Wonwoo semakin kesal dengan memukul wajah Mingyu dengan bantal.

"Ya kamu kan halangan."

"Ya jangan! Nanti aku dosa!"

"Lalu, mau apa?"

"Ya ayo kalau mau juga! Siapa juga yang halangan!"

Mingyu ikut terbangun. "Isshh gemass kenapa marah-marah begitu sih sayang? Sekarang ya?"

"Iya ayo..."

Mingyu langsung mendaratkan bibirnya dengan lembut, jemari lentik Wonwoo membalas dengan mengusap rahang suaminya. Mingyu tersenyum senang, keduanya mulai terbawa suasana panas.

"Mama!"

Keduanya langsung terdiam. "Seperti suara Hyukie." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Mungkin dia hanya mengigau." Balas Mingyu.

"Mama! Buka!"

"Itu benar suara anak kamu Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo buru-buru menyingkirkan tangan suaminya yang sempat meremas buah dadanya. Mingyu merengut kesal telah terganggu kegiatan malamnya, kejadian yang gagal sekian kalinya.

"Iya..." Wonwoo langsung meluncur menuju pintu kamarnya yang terkunci dan ia juga mengancing asal piyamanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Sakit..." rengeknya disertai air mata yang mengalir.

"Sakit apa!" Mingyu langsung ikutan panik segera mendekati istri dan putranya.

"Sakit mama..." ucapnya dengan memegang pipinya.

"Mana lihat." Wonwoo segera menggendong, berjalan cepat menuju ranjang dan Mingyu langsung menyalakan lampu ruangan.

"Sepertinya mau lepas."

"Kamu belum ke dokter gigi lagi?"

"Jadwalnya bulan depan, besok ke dokter ya." Ucap Wonwoo menenangkan putranya yang masih menangis. Tubuhnya mulai terasa hangat, Wonwoo terus memeluknya. Minhyuk tampak nyaman saat dipeluk di bagian dada sang ibu walau masih menangis.

"Ya... punya papa itu..." ucap Mingyu sedikit tidak rela. Wonwoo hanya tertawa tanpa suara melihat wajah suaminya yang terlihat cemburu.

"Coba tengok Eunwoo." Wonwoo memberi perintah, sebagai suami sayang istri dan kedua anaknya, Mingyu langsung menurut.

Ia mengintip ke kamar anaknya dan melihat putrinya masih tidur. Mingyu tersenyum, ia kembali merapatkan selimut dan memberikan kecupan sayang. Tubuh putrinya sempat bergetar, Mingyu berubah menjadi serius melihat keadaan putrinya.

Wonwoo datang dengan masih menggendong putranya, kembali menina-bobokan hingga putranya kembali tertidur. Mingyu masih menepuk pelan tubuh putrinya dan sesekali melirik Wonwoo yang sudah merebahkan diri di ranjang putranya.

Wonwoo menarik Mingyu agar segera keluar dari kamar anaknya. "Ayo, mereka semua sudah tidur." Ajaknya untuk kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Jadi tidak?"

"Istirahat saja, besok kamu bangun pagi." Balas Mingyu dengan memeluk erat tubuh istrinya.

"Baiklah..." ucap Wonwoo dengan nada manja dan tak lama jatuh tertidur dengan nyaman. Mingyu terus menatap istri cantiknya itu sebelum matanya lelah dan terpejam.

oOo

"Mama sakit..."

Wonwoo hanya menarik nafasnya, sikap rewel putranya cukup membuat ia pusing. Kalau selama ini putrinya yang selalu rewel, kini jiwa mereka seperti tertukar.

"Makan buburnya pelan-pelan saja..."

"Tidak mau..." rengeknya dengan masih terus terisak.

"Tapi Hyukie harus sarapan, setelah ini ke dokter gigi."

"Tidak mau..."

"Minum susu ya..." Wonwoo masih terus membujuk, putranya menurut langsung mengambil gelas berisi susu di depannya. Wonwoo bernafas lega putranya kembali tenang.

"Eunwoo, sayurannya di makan jangan dibuang begitu."

Eunwoo hanya melirik dan kembali makan menuruti perintah ibunya menghabiskan selada air di sandwich miliknya. Mingyu sedari tadi hanya diam melihat interaksi anggota keluarga kecilnya.

Minhyuk yang masih rewel karena sakit gigi.

Dan Eunwoo yang lebih banyak diam.

Saat Mingyu berpamitan, ia sempat menatap putri kecilnya yang masih terdiam. "Papa pergi dulu ya, jangan nakal."

Eunwoo hanya terdiam dengan tangannya meremas boneka. Ada rasa tidak tega melihat putrinya terlihat sedih.

"Eunwoo mau ikut papa ke kantor?"

Seketika wajahnya menjadi cerah dan tersenyum senang, kepalanya mengangguk senang. Mingyu mencium kening dan langsung menuntun putrinya menuju kamar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung melihat suami dan putrinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Papa mau ajak Eunwoo ke kantor, nanti setelah mama dari dokter bisa jemput Eunwoo."

"Memangnya papa tidak sibuk? Nanti mengganggu kerja papa?"

"Tidak, lagipula sebelum makan siang mama pasti sudah selesai bukan?"

"Jangan, Eunwoo ikut mama saja ke dokter. Papa kerja saja."

"Ck!" Mingyu berdecak kesal ke arah istri cantiknya yang masih menggendong putranya yang masih manja.

Eunwoo hanya terdiam melihat kedua orang tuanya berselisih pendapat. Gadis mungil itu bingung harus menurut ke siapa.

"Eunwoo mau ganti pakaian tidak? Bawa beberapa mainan saja ya. Yang mana yang mau dibawa? Sini papa bantu." Mingyu tak peduli kalau Wonwoo melarang. Ia sibuk memasukkan beberapa boneka dan alat tulis putrinya ke tas.

"Papa, Eunwoo mau pakai ini." Eunwoo mengambil dress miliknya.

"Iya sini." Mingyu membantu mengganti pakaian putrinya. Wonwoo hanya terdiam.

"Eunwoo tidak mau ikut mama? Papa sibuk di kantor. Nanti mengganggu kerja papa."

"Kamu diam saja, biarkan Eunwoo ikut denganku." Bisik Mingyu gemas dan kembali fokus ke putrinya. Wonwoo terkejut Mingyu terlihat keras padanya.

"Sudah ya, nanti kamu jemput kalau sudah selesai dari dokter." Ucap Mingyu sambil menuntun putrinya keluar dari kamar, Wonwoo masih mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Eunwoo tidak mau cium mama?" Ucap Wonwoo dengan sedikit menyesal, putrinya terlihat tak peduli pada dirinya.

Eunwoo hanya melirik, Wonwoo langsung menunduk dan mencium pipi putrinya. "Jangan nakal ya, nanti mama jemput ke kantor papa." Ucapnya lembut dengan mengusap kepala putrinya. Euwnoo hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf..." ucap Wonwoo dengan masih menyesal pada Mingyu dan melirik ke arah Minhyuk yang masih tidak lepas dalam gendongan.

Mingyu hanya menarik nafas memaklumi, berpamitan dengan mengecup singkat bibir Wonwoo dan mencium kepala putranya.

oOo

Duduk di sofa dengan buku cerita yang dibawa dari rumah, Eunwoo tampak tenang tidak mengganggu pekerjaan Mingyu. Terkadang ia rebahan saat bosan dengan masih memeluk bonekanya.

"Gyu, aku mengganggumu?" Seokmin melongokkan kepalanya ke ruangan Mingyu.

"Tidak, masuklah..." balas Mingyu dan Seokmin langsung masuk.

"Eh ada siapa ini? Eunwoo tidak sekolah?" Seokmin beralih mendekati putri kecil keluarga Kim itu. Eunwoo menggeleng tanpa menjawab.

"Kenapa?"

"Libur." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh sudah libur? Kok paman tidak ikut libur?"

Eunwoo langsung menatap tajam ke arah paman berhidung mancung di depannya. "Papa Eunwoo juga tidak libur. Kalau papa libur nanti Eunwoo tidak bisa beli mainan lagi."

"Pppfftt pintar sekali anak ini, siapa yang mengajari? Mamanya ya?" Ucap Seokmin senang menggoda anak sahabatnya dengan mengusap lembut rambut Eunwoo.

"Bukan."

"Oh? Lalu siapa?"

"Papa Mingyu."

"Hahahaha!" Seokmin tertawa geli mendengarnya, Mingyu hanya mengulum senyum.

"Eh, _uncle_ ada permen. Mau tidak? Setiap pagi Binnie suka iseng memasukkan sesuatu ke saku _uncle_." Seokmin mengeluarkan permen lollipop, menawarinya ke Eunwoo namun gadis cilik itu hanya melirik saja.

"Ini, ambillah."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Takut sakit gigi ya?"

"Yang sakit gigi itu _oppa."_

"Oh, Hyukie _oppa_ sakit gigi? Tapi Eunwoo tidak ikut sakit kan?"

Eunwoo menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, makan saja." Seokmin masih membujuk.

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Kata mama, tidak boleh terima makanan dari orang asing."

"Ouh! _Uncle_ orang asing ya! Sedih sekali tidak dianggap." Ucap Seokmin dengan nada kecewa, Mingyu hanya tertawa melihatnya. Tak mempermasalahkan lebih lanjut, Seokmin berjalan mendekati meja Mingyu dan duduk berhadapan dengan atasannya itu. Keduanya membicarakan masalah pekerjaan.

Eunwoo berjalan mendekati Seokmin dan menarik jas paman berhidung mancung itu.

"Kenapa?"

" _Uncle_ mana permennya? Eunwoo mau."

"Tadi bilangnya tidak mau." Seokmin terkekeh geli namun tetap memberikan permen dari saku jasnya. Membantu membuka bungkus sebelum memberikan permen itu.

"Terima kasih _uncle_..." ucap Eunwoo dengan manis. Seokmin tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Sama-sama..."

Eunwoo tampak menikmati permen lollipop dengan rasa strawberry. "Kalau gigi Eunwoo sakit, nanti mama akan terus gendong Eunwoo. Begitu kan papa?"

Mingyu langsung melongo dan terus menatap putrinya yang tampak senang, Seokmin yang masih tertawa bingung melihat ekspresi Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Dia sedang iri pada kakaknya, dan masih marah juga pada Wonwoo. Makanya aku pisah dulu mereka, takut semakin dendam pada mama dan kakaknya."

"Hah?" Seokmin langsung merasa tertarik dan Mingyu mulai bercerita dengan berbisik. Seokmin merasa mendapat pelajaran dari Mingyu, karena sebentar lagi ia akan punya bayi lagi.

"Jadi begitu? Benar-benar harus adil."

"Ya memang."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, sifat Wonwoo dominan di Eunwoo. Saat marah dia lebih baik diam tapi ucapannya menusuk." Bisik Seokmin dengan melirik ke arah Eunwoo yang sedang asyik mewarnai.

Mingyu hanya tertawa, ucapan Seokmin benar adanya. "Tapi ini lebih baik, dia sudah mau tertawa lagi. Sejak kemarin sore aku tidak mendengar suara tawanya."

Seokmin mengangguk mengerti.

oOo

Wonwoo benar datang menjemput putrinya, ia langsung menuju ruang kerja suaminya. Hyukie bersemangat langsung berlari masuk dengan membawa kantung plastik kecil.

"Eunwoo!" Teriaknya senang dan langsung memeluk adiknya. Eunwoo yang sedang main boneka langsung beralih pada kakaknya.

"Ih _oppa_ giginya kenapa?"

"Dicabut!"

"Ih jelek!"

"Tapi sekarang tidak sakit lagi."

"Ih, Eunwoo tidak mau sakit gigi!"

"Nanti Eunwoo juga giginya copot."

"Ih tidak mau!" Eunwoo ketakutan sendiri dan langsung menangis.

"Tadi keluar darahnya sedikit."

"Eunwoo tidak mau sakit gigi! Mamaaaaa...!"

Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas, terlepas dari putranya yang sudah tidak merengek kini putrinya merajuk. Ia langsung memeluk untuk menenangkan.

"Eunwoo tidak mau sakit gigi..."

"Iya, makanya harus rajin sikat gigi. Tidak makan permen..."

"Permen...?" Euwnoo semakin kencang menangis mengingat ia sempat makan permen dari paman berhidung mancung itu.

"Lho? Kok semakin kencang?" Wonwoo agak panik, suara tangisan menggema di ruangan Mingyu. Karyawan lain yang di luar sempat melirik ke ruangan Mingyu karena mendengar suara tangis.

"Tidak apa... gigi Eunwoo masih bagus. Rapi..." ucap Wonwoo terus menenangkan. Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Eh, papa sudah beri izin. Ayo kita mendaftar, Eunwoo mau latihan ballet kan?" Wonwoo masih membujuk.

"Ballet?" Eunwoo mulai berhenti menangis.

"Iya, latihan ballet."

"Ballet itu yang kakinya bisa patah ya?" Ucap Minhyuk. Teringat boneka barbie milik adiknya yang pernah lepas kakinya saat Eunwoo tak sengaja melakukan split pada bonekanya.

"Patah?" Tanya Eunwoo penasaran langsung menoleh ke kakaknya.

"Iya, kemarin _oppa_ lihat ada yang dibawa ke rumah sakit. Pakai ambulans."

"Huaaaaa... Eunwoo tidak mau...!" Eunwoo kembali banjir air mata, Wonwoo sibuk menghapus air mata putrinya.

"Hyukie, jangan menakuti adiknya. Kemarin saat Hyukie latihan Taekwondo, ambulans itu membawa seorang nenek yang pingsan dari ruang kantor yang di lantai atas. Bukan dari tempat latihan ballet."

"Ooh..." ucap Minhyuk hanya menanggapi dengan singkat.

Eunwoo masih terisak, masih merasa takut. Wonwoo terus memeluknya dengan sayang dan sesekali mencium kepala putrinya.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, eh disana ada tempat latihan _modern dance_. Eunwoo mau mendaftar tidak? Banyak teman disana, kemarin mama sempat lihat mereka menari dengan lagu Baksuh jak jak jak." Wonwoo antusias meniru gerakan yang ia ingat.

Eunwoo langsung berhenti menangis dan menatap serius ke ibunya.

"Mau? Eunwoo kan suka menari." Wonwoo masih membujuk.

"Mau..."

"Iya, nanti kita mendaftar ya..."

Ajaib, tangisan putrinya langsung berhenti. Mingyu terus tersenyum melihat proses istrinya menenangkan putrinya.

"Eunwoo... aaaa..." Minhyuk menyuapi adiknya dengan es krim yang sempat ia bawa. Eunwoo langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Enak!"

"Ini, _oppa_ beli 2." Minhyuk menunjukkan kantung plastik kecil yang ia bawa ternyata berisi es krim. Kedua bocah itu langsung terlihat akur, padahal sehari sebelumnya mereka saling diam.

Eunwoo turun dari pangkuan ibunya, mengambil es krim cup lainnya dan langsung makan.

Wonwoo kembali bernafas lega menyender dengan nyaman sambil menatap kedua anaknya. Mingyu ikut bergabung duduk di sebelah istrinya, Wonwoo langsung bergeser dan bersandar dengan manja sekedar melepas lelah.

"Terima kasih... ibu hebat." Bisik Mingyu di telinga istrinya. Wonwoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan menggemaskan.

oOo

Mingyu pulang kantor seperti biasa, keadaan rumahnya kembali normal dengan suara berisik kedua anaknya. Mainan berserakan menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari. Kalau keadaan rumah rapi malah terlihat aneh baginya.

Wonwoo sendiri masih sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam. Mingyu iseng menggoda dengan memeluk dari belakang hingga membuat istri cantiknya itu cukup terkejut.

"Masak apa?"

"Pancake sayur, anak-anak susah kalau disuruh makan sayur. Tapi kalau diolah begini, mereka suka."

"Pintarnya kesayangan Mingyu..."

Wonwoo hanya tertawa dan masih sibuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mingyu masih senang menempel, sedikit menggesekan Kim junior di belakang bokong istrinya.

"Ishhh... Kim Mingyu! Nanti ini gosong!" Pekik Wonwoo dengan gemas disertai tawanya yang membuat Mingyu semakin senang menggoda.

"Papa!"

Mingyu refleks menoleh dan melihat putrinya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Papa tahu ada film monster yang besaaaaar sekali!"

"Lalu?"

"Monster itu mengganggu, menghancurkan kota yang tenang."

Mingyu tampak berpikir film apa yang dimaksud anaknya. "Papa tidak tahu, memang film apa?"

"Eunwoo! Cepat pergi! Monster datang menyerang! Hati-hati ada taringnya!" Minhyuk berlari ke arah adiknya dengan membawa miniatur Godzilla.

"Ah...! _Save me!"_ Eunwoo berakting ketakutan dan berlari menghindar dari sang kakak yang mengejarnya. Wonwoo tertawa geli melihatnya, Mingyu hanya melongo dibuatnya.

"Kenapa aku selalu dikaitkan dengan monster? Aku ini ayah mereka." Ucap Mingyu gemas merasa tersindir dari ucapan kedua anaknya.

Wonwoo masih tertawa geli disela membereskan meja dapur, hidangan makan malam hampir siap.

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada mereka." Mingyu langsung menuju ruang keluarga dan ikut bermain bersama kedua anaknya.

Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat suaminya kalah diserang kedua anaknya. Bahkan ia harus rela saat kedua anaknya berebut untuk naik ke punggung sang ayah.

Mingyu yang baru pulang kerja, belum sempat berganti pakaian tapi harus menjadi kuda bagi kedua anaknya.

"Akh! Iya disitu! Sebelah situ!"

"Kamu belum tua Kim Mingyu!" Ucap Wonwoo gemas disela memijat punggung suami tampannya.

"Mereka semakin berat, aku tidak menyangka mereka tumbuh dengan cepat. Sebentar lagi mereka masuk SD!"

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh geli, tangannya sudah berminyak dengan aroma buah zaitun yang digunakan untuk memijat.

"Lalu, kalau kamu kesakitan begini. Aku tidak bisa main kuda-kudaan denganmu..."

"Eeiihh kalau itu aku masih kuat sayang..."

"Akh, jangan! Nanti tulang kamu patah." Wonwoo masih menggoda suaminya yang membuat Mingyu gemas.

"Sekarang juga aku kuat. Tapi kamu di atas ya." Mingyu langsung balik badan.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Wonwoo masih menggoda dengan lirikan matanya yang nakal, tangannya mulai aktif mengusap lembut kejantanan suaminya yang semakin lama semakin menegang.

"Sshhh aaahh... anak-anak sudah tidur ya?"

"Sudah, mereka kelelahan setelah bermain denganmu."

"Hmmmpphhh... ssshhh... tangan kamu licin jadi cepat sayang..." Mingyu memuji gerakan lincah tangan istrinya yang dengan cepat membangunkan sang junior.

"Tapi enak?"

"Duuh... nikmat sekali... sini aku mau cium kamu..." Mingyu agak mengangkat tubuhnya dan keduanya mulai berciuman dengan lembut.

"Kamu rabahan saja."

"Lho, katanya pinggang sakit?"

"Sudah sembuh berkat tangan ajaib kamu."

Wonwoo hanya tertawa, menuruti permintaan dimana ia untuk merebahkan diri. Kini, Mingyu yang mulai aktif setelah ia melepas celananya.

Menyapa lembut dengan jemarinya ke arah kewanitaan istrinya. Membelai perlahan memberikan rangsangan, membuka jalan menuju lubang kenikmatan dengan kedua jarinya.

"Celana dalam kamu baru?" Ucapnya saat melepas sesuatu yang menutup kewanitaan istrinya.

"Sudah lama, hanya beda corak."

"Beli 1 gratis 1 atau gratis berapa?"

"Diskon 20% papa... aku tidak mau boros. Hanya dipakai di dalam saja, yang lihat juga cuma kamu."

Mingyu hanya tertawa geli, jarinya masih aktif memberikan rangsangan.

"Hmmpphh..." Wonwoo mulai mendesah merasakan kenikmatan. Mingyu tampak puas melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Wonwoo padanya. Setelah dirasa siap, maka dengan perlahan Mingyu mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan istrinya.

Bergerak secara perlahan kemudian dipercepat memberikan sensasi kenikmatan bagi pasangan suami istri itu.

"Faster papaaaah... akh... hmmpphh... iyaa... "

Wonwoo mengucap seperti itu semakin membuat Mingyu bersemangat. Bergerak maju mundur hingga menimbulkan bunyi gesekan dan ranjang mereka bergetar seperti biasa.

"Ganti posisi sayang..."

Wonwoo langsung menurut mengambil _doggy style_ dan mereka memulai lagi permainan panas lainnya di malam hari. Hingga mereka merasakan sampai puncaknya, segera mereka mengakhiri kegiatan panas tersebut.

Mingyu terkapar lemas, seprei ranjangnya terlihat berantakan. Wonwoo sendiri ikut merasa lelah, wajahnya terus tersenyum melihat suami tampannya mengatur nafas.

"Aku mau mandi, kamu mau ikut?"

"Eiih... rasanya aku kembali bersemangat." Mingyu langsung membuka kedua matanya, Wonwoo tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Benar-benar monster kamu..."

"Apa kamu bilang? Tapi kamu senang bukan?"

"Sudah ah, aku mau mandi..." Wonwoo menghindar tidak menjawab, langsung turun dari ranjangnya dengan cara merangkak.

Mingyu semakin bersemangat melihat bokong polos istrinya tersebut, ia ikut turun dari ranjang tak peduli tanpa celana langsung menyusul ke kamar mandi.

Ronde selanjutnya di mulai, entah sampai jam berapa karena kedua anaknya tidak ada yang mengganggu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Annyeong,**

Sepertinya disini berdebu, huff huff aku bersihkan dengan apdetan terbaru hehehe...

Mencoba menulis rate M lagi tapi masih kaku karena sudah lama sekali tidak menulis seperti ini. Semoga suka bagi yang membaca.

Happy Birthday Moon Vibes, maap belum bisa mewujudkan SeokSoo encehnya.

Thank's untuk yang pernah review sebelumnya :

 **marinierlianasafitri / angelta01 / M16ck / rizka0419 / jeonram / yjmeans13 / Guest / Moon Vibes**

 **~25 Juni 2019**


End file.
